The New Power Couple
by Levesque-Rollins823
Summary: This is my first story about Seth Rollins and his new fiance Neysa Ouelette the niece of Triple H and Stephanie Mcmahon. This Story will be about their relationship and how it is affected by their friends and families. I know its not a great summary I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Colby Lopez otherwise known as Seth Rollins, is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and now the fiancé of Neysa Ouellete. Who just happens to be the niece of the WWE Executive VP of Talent/Development Paul "Triple H" Levesque. Neysa is 20 years old and doing an internship at WWE in Sports Management. She and Colby met backstage during WrestleMania Weekend and quickly hit it off. Colby likes to say it was lust at first sight but Neysa says it was love at first sight. She first notices him when he was in NXT down in Florida. She told her Uncle Paul that she knew he was going to be WWE Champion one day. This is going to be the story of how Colby and Neysa became a couple, the obstacles they overcame to stay together amidst the objections of her family and his friends in the business. Her Uncle Paul didn't want her or Colby to have to go through what he and Steph went through in order to be able to date. Colby's friends/coworkers didn't want to see his reputation tarnished saying that he was on top now because of who he was dating and who her Aunt and Uncle were. Once Colby and Neysa started dating and decided they wanted to take this relationship to the next level they knew all of the hardships they were about to face and decided that it was worth it in the end.

Chapter 1: The relationship goes public

"Hey babe, did you see where we are now an item on all of the dirt sheets?" Colby asked Neysa as he was sitting on the couch in the suite of the hotel room looking at his tablet. She came out of the bedroom part of the suite dressed in a Seth Rollins T-shirt and pj shorts with her dark blonde hair up in a messy bun. "How in the hell do they know who I am?" Neysa asked as she went to sit next to Colby on the couch and look at the IPad with him. "Come on babe, everyone knows who you are, you are the niece of the most powerful couple in the WWE and you happen to be dating the WWE Champion" Colby said with a smirk as he looked up from the IPAD with his glasses on and his hair in a man bun which Neysa loved she thought it was sexy. She rolled her eyes playfully at him and smacked him on the chest; he wasn't wearing a shirt and only had on some gym shorts. "Colby, seriously how did they find out about us? We have tried really hard to keep our relationship private, especially now she looked down at her still flat stomach. Colby smiled as he put the tablet down on the table and took Neysa face into his hands and lifted her chin up so he could see into her beautiful blue eyes "I am not sure, I bet someone saw us together at the Hall of Fame Ceremony. I really don't care Neysa, I am proud to be your boyfriend especially now because we were already engaged now this is just a blessing on top of that" Colby said as he took her lips and softly kissed them. Neysa laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him as tight as she could "I love you too Colby, I just know that now our lives are never going to be the same" Colby rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head "Don't worry baby, they can't tear us apart because I am in this forever with you". He looked down and started to softly rub Neysa tummy. "What do you think our families are going to say when we tell them?" Neysa asked as she placed her hands on top of Colby's on her stomach. " I know they are probably going to be shocked at first but I have no doubt that they will be understanding at least I hope they will be" Colby said as he held Neysa a little closer to his chest. "I hope so baby" Neysa said softly as she closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of Colby's heartbeat.

The next morning the alarm went off and Colby looked over to the side of the bed and noticed that Neysa wasn't there, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room and didn't see her. "Babe, where are you?" Colby asked as he sat up in bed and before she could answer he heard the most retched sound coming from the bathroom and wiped his hands over his face. "Every freaking morning " he said as he got up from the bed and made his way to the vanity and got a washcloth and wet it with warm water as he opened the bathroom door to see the love of his life standing over the toilet. Colby walked over to Neysa and without saying a word lifted her hair and placed the warm towel on the back of her neck and kissed the side of her head. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked softly. Neysa took the towel she had in her hands and wiped her face. "Why so you could watch me vomit in the toilet?" her tone was a sarcastic one. Colby smiled he was getting used to the hormones in the morning "I think you even beautiful now" he said as he helped her up and turned her around to face him. "You're a liar" she said as she took the towel off of her neck and placed it on the sink "I love you" Colby said as he kissed her on the forehead. "You better" she smirked as she went to the vanity and started to brush her teeth. "I'm going to go down to the gym while you jump in the shower, then we can go and eat breakfast" Colby said as he kissed her on the forehead. Neysa spit out the toothpaste and wiped her mouth off. "Can we go and grab breakfast first, I'm starving and I told Renee that we would meet her and Jon" Neysa said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Fair enough if you promise we can shower together" Colby said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "We have to meet them in half an hour" Neysa said with a smile "We might be a little late" Colby grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends and Family

The couple walked hand In hand as they got off the elevator and walked into the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel. Seth looked around the room and spotted Renee and smiled as she waved them over to the table. "Where is the old man?" Colby asked as he pulled out the chair for Neysa to sit down across from Renee and then he sat down beside her.

"I had a hard time getting him out of bed this morning, he was getting dressed when I decided to come down and wait for you guys" Renee said with a laugh.

"Did you keep him up all night Renee?" Seth asked with his sly grin

"Too much information" Neysa held up her hand before Renee could answer.

"Come on babe, you know you two discuss us when we are not around" Colby said as he put his arm around Neysa's shoulders.

Renee busted out laughing as Jon walked up to the table and sat down beside her. "What's going on? "Jon asked with a look of confusion.

"I just asked Renee if you did the dirty deeds on her all night long, so that's why she couldn't get you up this morning." Seth replied with a wicked grin.

"All night every night, ain't that right darlin?" Jon said with a smirk on his face and wink at Renee.

"In your dreams baby" Renee said with a wink as she leaned over to kiss him softly.

"I'm starving so can we order now?" Neysa said as she was looking over the menu.

"Damn, Neysa did you work up a appetite this morning?" Jon asked with a smile.

"Every morning darlin" Neysa replied with a smile.

"That's my girl" Colby said as he reached over and kissed her softly.

They had all ordered and were talking about what they had planned for the rest of the morning before they were due at the arena when the waitress brought out their coffee and started pouring it in their cups. Neysa took one whiff of Colby's coffee and had to get up and leave the table in a hurry for the bathroom. Jon looked over at Colby with a puzzled look on his face and Renee looked at Colby with a sympatric look on her face "How far along is she Colbs"? Colby wiped his beard with his hands and said" 5 weeks we just found out a couple of days ago."

"Damn, brother were you guys planning on this?" Jon asked in disbelief.

"No, it's not exactly the best time in my career, she is still has her senior year left in college" Colby said as he stirred his coffee.

"How did this happen then? And when was she going to tell me?" Renee asked.

"Darlin, I think you know how it happened" Jon replied with his famous smirk as Renee elbowed him in the chest.

"It wasn't planned, Neysa's been on the pill but apparently my sperm was too strong for it" Colby laughed.

"I'm going to go and check on her" Renee said but before she could get up "please don't say anything to her about it yet, we haven't told her parents and she is still unsure of how people are going to react.

"I won't but it will be hard to not say anything" Renee said as she saw Neysa coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry guys I have been having trouble with my stomach, must be a bug or something" Neysa said as she took a drink of her water.

"A bug that will last about 9 months" Jon muttered under his breath.

Neysa turned to Colby with a look of horror on her face, "Colby, how could you tell them? We haven't even told our parents yet!" she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I didn't I swear, Renee guessed as soon as you got up to go to the bathroom" Colby replied as he put his hands up in defense. Colby gave Jon the death glare.

"He's right Neysa, He didn't say anything I had the feeling you were when you took one whiff of Colby's coffee and headed straight to the bathroom. " Renee said

"Please don't hate me" Neysa said as she tried to choke back the tears.

"Why would we hate you?" Renee asked with a quizzed look on her face

"Baby, please don't cry" Colby said as he reached over and pulled Neysa into a hug. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and held on to him tightly. Colby rubbed her back and kissed her on the temple.

"Neysa, we don't hate you, we are shocked yes but we could never hate you" Jon said.

Neysa slowly looked up from Colby's shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes "We didn't plan this it just sort of happened"

"I think it's great! I can't wait to be an aunt" Renee said as she got up from her chair and went to hug Neysa.

"Please don't say anything to anyone because we still have to tell our parents and the Levesque's" Colby said as he took Neysa's hand and laced his fingers with hers.

After breakfast Colby and Jon went down to the gym and Renee went back upstairs to the room with Neysa. They were sitting on the couch watching TV "When are you going to tell your parents?" Renee asked.

"Colby wants to do it when we get back home, I want to wait until the first trimester is over and we make sure that everything is going to be ok" Neysa said as she played with the string on the Seth Rollins hoodie she was wearing.

"How are you feeling about this?" Renee asked

"Honestly, I am scared about the whole thing" Neysa replied as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I would be to sweetie, this is a big step for you and Colby to take" Renee said as she looked at Neysa who looked like she was going to cry at any minute.

"I'm sorry these damn hormones have me all out of whack, I feel like I want to cry at any minute. Colby said he was going to start keeping Kleenex with him at all times" Neysa said with a small smile.

"What does the daddy to be think about all of this?" Renee asked

"I think now that the shock has worn off he is more excited about it than I am" Neysa said as she pulled both legs up to the couch and sat Indian style.

"Ok, Neys, tell me what scares you the most about this" Renee said as she turned towards Neysa on the couch.

"This is just not the best time in our lives right now to have a baby, Colby's career is taking off and he deserves to be at the top right now. He has worked his ass off to get there and I don't want this to affect it" Neysa replied

"Ok, I understand that is going to be difficult but sweetie I know you both can find a way to make this work" Renee said as she patted Neysa on the legs.

"We haven't discussed where we are going to live, am I going to be able to finish my senior year of College? How is my Uncle going to react to this? Is he going to punish Colby?" Neysa said as she continued to play with the string on her SR Sweatshirt.

Have you discussed any of this with Colby?" Renee asked looking concerned.

"Sort of" Neysa replied softly

"Sweetie, you need to sit down with Colby as soon as possible and work these things out because they are stressing you out and that's not good for little sweet pea there" Renee smiled as she pointed to Neysa's stomach.

"Sweet pea huh?" Neysa smiled

Colby and Neysa were at her grandparent's house for a family bbq with her Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul and her mom.

They had just pulled up the driveway and were sitting in Colby's black Cadillac he turned off the car and took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Neys, are you ready for this babe?" He asked as he tightened his hold onto her hand.

"Not really but this seems to be the best option since everyone is here together" Neysa replied as she took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Sweetheart, I am going to be by your side and I will tell them if you want me to" Colby said as he took his other hand and brushed a hair out of her face.

"I love you, how about we just do it together" Neysa said as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly, he opened her mouth a little wider and softly slipped his tongue inside and found hers and deepened the kiss a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling the Family.

Colby and Neysa were at her grandparent's house for a family bbq with her Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul and her mom.

They had just pulled up the driveway and were sitting in Colby's black Cadillac he turned off the car and took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Neys, are you ready for this babe?" He asked as he tightened his hold onto her hand.

"Not really but this seems to be the best option since everyone is here together" Neysa replied as she took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Sweetheart, I am going to be by your side and I will tell them if you want me to" Colby said as he took his other hand and brushed a hair out of her face.

"I love you, how about we just do it together" Neysa said as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly, he opened her mouth a little wider and softly slipped his tongue inside and found hers and deepened the kiss a little.

When they entered the house they were greeted by Neysa's Grandmom Patricia and she hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you sweetie" Patricia said as she broke the hug and then walked over to hug Colby.

"I'm so glad that you got to come today Colby" Patricia said.

"Thanks Patricia, It's good to be here" Colby replied.

"Grams, have you seen my mom?" Neysa asked as she took Colby's hand and held on tightly.

"She was in the kitchen the last time I saw her a few minutes ago" Patricia said.

Neysa started to walk towards the kitchen and Colby followed and took a deep breath as they entered into the kitchen.

"Hi, mom" Neysa said as she saw her mom at the island chopping things for the hamburgers.

"Neysa" Lynne smiled as she walked over to hug her daughter.

"What about me?" Colby asked with a laugh as he stood with his arms up.

"You know I love you to Colby" Lynne said as she hugged him next.

"I'm glad you feel that way because like it or not I'm here to stay" Colby winked at her.

"He's a keeper" Neysa said as she hugged him from the side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I love you to babe" Colby kissed the side of her head.

"Where are Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph?" Neysa asked as her heart began to race a little. Colby could feel her nerves and hugged her a little closer to see if he could calm her down.

"They are outside with the girls" Lynne said as she went back to the island.

"Do you think you could go outside with us for a few minutes?" Neysa said as she looked to Colby for support.

"Is everything ok Neysa?" Lynne asked with some concern.

"Yes, we just have some news we want to share with everyone and might as well do it all at once" Neysa replied as Colby wrapped his arms around Neysa's shoulders.

They were all outside on the deck with Paul and Steph on the swing, and the other sitting on lounge chairs and at tables. Colby went over and sat on one of the gliders and Neysa beside him and took his hand and locked fingers with his so she could feel his strength he leaned over and kissed her and whispered "I love you".

"Ok, what is this news that you need to tell us?" Lynne asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm sorry that Peter is not here for me to able to share it with him but it seemed like the best opportunity to tell everyone at once" Neysa said as she took a breath and looked over at Colby who nodded his head. "As you know Colby and I have been dating for a while and we are planning on getting married at some point in the future. We discovered a couple of weeks ago that I am pregnant" Neysa said and then let out a big breath and put her head on Colby's shoulder not wanting to look yet at the reaction on people's faces.

"You're pregnant?" Paul asked as he wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes" she mumbled into Colby's shirt.

"Ok, how far along are you?" Lynne asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"8 weeks" Colby replied as he put his arm around Neysa and hugged her to his chest. "We didn't plan this and we were taking precautions it just happened" Colby said.

"What are your plans?" Paul asked as Steph was rubbing his back trying to keep him calm.

"Our plans are to have a baby" Neysa said as she lifted her head up from Colby's chest.

"I think what Paul is asking is, have you made any decisions on where you're going to live, school things like that?" Stephanie said as she looked over at Neysa with a smile on her face.

"Since Colby already has a condo, and his wrestling school is in Iowa I am going to move with him and after the baby is born I can think about going back to school or finish online or something" Neysa replied.

"Not everything is set in stone we have only had a couple of months to get used to this idea" Colby said as he looked around the room at the faces.

"I can't believe my baby is going to have a baby" Lynne said as she was sort of getting teary eyed.

"Mom, I will always be your baby no matter what" Neysa said as she got up and went over to hug her mom.

"Do you think Daddy would be proud of me?" Neysa asked softly as she looked at her mom with tears in her eyes.

"Your dad was always proud of everything you and Peter did and I know he would be proud of the young women that you have become you are a Oueltte and that means something" Lynne replied as she looked in Neysa's face.

"I am a Ouelette but I will be a Lopez soon" Neysa replied as she looked over at Colby and winked.

It had been a couple of weeks and Neysa had finally moved all of her stuff into Colby's condo in Iowa. It was taking some getting used to her new surroundings and learning her way around Davenport. They had to go and change her license and get her car tags for her BMW SUV that they had bought when she moved to Idaho. She had traded in her car for the SUV because she thought it would be easier with the baby. They found out a couple of days ago at her doctor's appointment that they were going to have a little girl, Colby said he was going to make sure that she was going to be a daddy's girl. They were in the bedroom that they were turning into a nursery; Colby had it as a guest room office before.

"I love the pink and purple walls baby" You are doing such a good job with the paint Neysa said as she rubbed her tummy she had begun to show a little with a round bump. She had on leggings and one of Colby's t-shirts that was actually getting tight. Colby had on some old nylon sports shorts and a tank top with his hair in a ponytail and a ball cap on backwards.

"I think we picked out the right colors to go with the butterflies" Colby said to Neysa as he walked over and stood by Neysa and looked at the walls.

"I can't believe I am standing in a soon to be nursery talking about pink and purple paint colors and butterflies with the WWE Champion" Neysa said with a smirk on her face.

"That's how this Champion Rolls" Colby says and he leans down and kisses Neysa softly he then rubbed her tummy "Daddy loves you baby girl" Seth said softly.

"I think I am going to go lay down for a little baby, I'm really tired " Neysa said as she yawned

"Good idea baby, you really don't need to be in with the fumes from the paint anyway" Colby replied as he kissed her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Neysa was asleep in their bed when Colby went to check on her, he pulled the comforter up and kissed her on the head. He went to jump in the shower in their bathroom when he got out of the shower and was putting on some clean clothes he heard his phone ring, he ran to get it out of the nursery before it woke Neysa up.

"Dude" Colby said as he saw that it was Jon on the other end.

"You sound out of breath did I catch you at a bad time? And if I did why the hell are you answering the phone?" Jon asked with a chuckle.

"If I were with in bed with Neysa, I guarantee you I wouldn't be answering the damn phone, I left it in the nursery and I ran to get it before it woke Neys up" Colby replied as he walked out of the nursery to the kitchen to get a drink he pulled a water out of the fridge.

"How is that going?" Jon asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Ok, dude what in the hell is going on?" you don't just call me out of the blue to discuss decorating" Colby said as he went over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't know if I should tell you this or not" Jon said with a worried look on his face and Renee patted him on the leg and gave him a nod.

"Spit it out Jon" Colby said getting irritated

"Have you looked online today?" Jon said lowly

"What in the hell are you talking about dude?" Colby asked as he was getting frustrated

"Just look at your twitter at what the ex bitch has posted" Jon said as he rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Zahara?" Colby asked as he grabbed his laptop from the ottoman and went to his twitter account

"Yeah" Jon said as he took a long drink of his beer.

"Holy Sh*t" Colby said out loud as he saw the nude picture of himself on his twitter page with the caption "Neysa" under it.

"I'm going to fuc*ing kill her" Colby almost screamed.

"I know man, you have to get that off of here and call Hunter ASAP" Jon replied

" I will call you back man" Colby said as he hung up the phone. His heart was racing a mile a minute, what was he going to do now? He quickly deleted the picture and before he could pick up the phone to call Hunter, his phone rang and he looked at the screen and his stomach dropped it was Hunter's name and number on the screen.

"Hello" Colby said trying to sound scared

"Colby, we need to talk Paul said as he was sitting in his office at his house

"Yes, Sir" Colby replied as he got up from the couch and walked outside onto his deck.

"What in the hell did I just see on your damn twitter?" Paul said in an angry tone

"I had no idea it was on there until Jon called me, I didn't put it up there I swear" Colby said as he looked out into the back yard.

"Have you been talking to Zahara recently?" Paul asked

"No, I haven't talked to her in months I only said hi when I went down to NXT for Tough Enough" Colby said as he rubbed his forehead. He was coming down with a major headache.

"Why would she put this out for the world to see then?" Paul asked as he checked twitter once again to make sure that it was no longer there.

"Paul, I don't know maybe she saw that Neysa and I were a couple on the dirt sheets, I honestly don't know" Colby replied.

"Has Neysa seen this?" Paul asked as he lay his head back against his chair and closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Not that I know of, she is asleep" Colby said as he looked through the French doors inside the house to make sure she wasn't in the living room.

"You need to tell her what is going on as soon as she wakes up" Paul said

"I promise I had nothing to do with this Paul, I wouldn't hurt her not when she is carrying my baby, and I love her" Colby stated.

"I believe you, I am going to have Terry Taylor talk to Zahara and she will no longer be working for us, I can't have her putting my family in a position like this in public" Paul said as he started typing an email to Terry.

"I'm sorry this is happening, I promise it will never happen again" Colby said as he closed his eyes.

"Don't ever let yourself be put in a position like this again Colby, you have a family to think about now" Paul said with a strong emphasis.

"I understand" Colby replied.

Neysa woke up stretched and got out of bed she walked into the living room and it was dark, she didn't think she had slept that long. She looked in the kitchen and Colby wasn't there either and she started to panic. "Colby, baby where are you?" she asked as she looked around and saw that he was sitting outside on the deck drinking a beer. She opened the door and went outside and sat down in his lap and put her head on his shoulder. "Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist and held her closer as he kissed her forehead. "I missed my cuddle buddy" she said as she nuzzled his neck. "I love you "Colby whispered into her ear. "I love you too "Neysa replied as she looked up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Neys, something has happened and I need to tell you but I don't want you getting upset because that is going to upset the baby" Colby said as he rubbed her tummy.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me" Neysa replied as she sat up and looked Colby in the face.

"You know that I would never do anything to hurt you right baby?" Colby asked as he took her hand and intertwined fingers with his and held on to her waist with the other arm.

"What is going on Colby?" Neysa asked as her heart begin to pound and she felt sick to her stomach. "Zahara posted a nude selfie of me that I took when we were together" Colby mumbled.

"She did what?" Neysa asked as she unwrapped herself from Colby and stood up.

"I was stupid and we sent each other nude selfies when we were dating and for some reason she decided to post mine on my twitter account today. " Colby said as he could see the hurt etched on Neysa's face.

"Why would she do that?" Neysa said as she put her arms around her waist.

"I don't know baby, maybe she was jealous, but I swear I haven't talked to her except to say hi when I was in Florida for Tough Enough" Colby said as he stood up to go over to where Neysa was standing.

"Does my Uncle know about this?" Neysa asked as moved away so Colby couldn't touch her.

"Yes, he called while you were asleep" Colby replied with a pained look on his face.

"Is it still there?" Neysa asked softly

"No, I deleted it as soon as Jon called" Colby said with force.

"OMG, you mean other people saw it?" Neysa said as she put her hand up to her mouth.

"Neysa, it was on twitter" Colby replied

"I'm going to be sick" Neysa ran into the house and into the bathroom off of the kitchen and slammed the door.

"Neys, please open the door baby" Colby asked as he saw that the bathroom door was locked.

"Go away and leave me alone" Neysa said as she flushed the toilet

"Sweetheart please open the door so I can see that you're ok" Colby pleaded as he put his head on the door.

"I'm fine" Neysa said with a hateful attitude as she turned the water faucet on to wash her mouth out.

Colby knew it was pointless to stand at the bathroom door so he went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer out of the refrigerator and opened it and took a long drink from the bottle. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Neysa walking out. She walked past him in the kitchen and didn't say a word as she walked towards their bedroom and he heard the door slam. This was going to be a long ass night and he might end up sleeping on the couch before it was over.

Colby decided to let Neysa cool off before he tried talking to her, he was sitting on the couch playing Madden on the xbox when he heard what sounded like crying coming from the bedroom. He put the controls down and went to the bedroom and opened the door and saw Neysa laying on the bed cuddled up to his pillow and crying.

"Baby, please don't cry" Colby said as he walked over to the bed and gently sat down on it. He moved her hair out of her face and could see that it was red and blotchy from crying. Neysa looked up from the pillow and saw the concerned look on his face, he had his glasses on and his hair was now dry and wavy from the shower.

"I'm sorry" Neysa said as she sat up and hugged Colby tightly and laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the crown of her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, I'm sorry all of this is happening" Colby replied.

"You promise that you have not talked to her or anything" Neysa asked as she hugged Colby tighter around the waist

"I promise baby, I haven't even thought about her until this happened today" Colby said as he lifted her head up by her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're the only one I think about, you and baby girl alone" Colby said as he gently leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Show me you love me" Neysa said as she deepened the kiss and lay back on the bed.

"Always and forever" Colby said as he began to make love to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

Chapter 5: Moving Forward

"I feel like a whale" Neysa said as her and Colby walked inside the Babies R US Store. She was now 5 months and had sort of popped over night as her mom would say.

"You look beautiful, I love that you are showing" Colby said as he winked at her. She was wearing nylon workout pants and an oversized Connecticut Hoodie that came down over her bottom and a pair of Nike running shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail tucked under a baseball cap. Colby had on a pair on grey cargo shorts and a Hoodie with hair in a ponytail pulled through a Cubs baseball cap. He had on some Nike Running shoes.

"You just love it because I have bigger boobs now" Neysa said as they walked hand in hand into the store to fill out their baby registry. "That is just one of the perks" Colby said as he winked at her.

"Let's get this over with" Neysa said as they went to the service desk to fill out the paperwork. Renee was insisted that she and Paige were going to throw a baby shower for the couple. They were going to have it in Florida where Paige lived and where Survivor Series was being held.

"You are Seth Rollins" the young girl at the service desk said as she recognized Colby.

"Yes, I am, glad to meet you Sarah" he said as he looked at her name tag.

Neysa was used to this, it happened almost every time they were out in public not so much in Davenport because they all knew Colby. They just happened to be in Connecticut today because Colby had some business at the corporate offices and they were in for the weekend to see her family. She just smiled at the girl as she was still holding Colby's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How can I help you today?" Sarah asked with a smile

"Me and my fiancé would like to register for our baby" Colby said as he kissed Neysa on the sided of the head.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, let me get you started on the paperwork" Sarah replied with a smirk.

"That would be me and I am the soon to be mother of his baby" Neysa said with a smirk as she pointed to her very rounded tummy.

After Sarah got them registered she gave them the wand and told them how to use it. They were going through the baby isle's

"I didn't know there was so much stuff a baby could have or need" Colby said as he looked at all of the different kind of bottles there were.

" Just wait until she gets here and we actually know what we are doing and what we are really going to need" Neysa said as she picked up some of the Brown's Bottles that said they were best for mom's her were going to be nursing.

"What in the hell is this?" Colby asked as he picked up a breast milk pump.

"That is for when I need to pump milk for the bottles" Neysa said as she smiled at him and waved the wand over it.

"Hmm, this could be very interesting" Colby said as he smiled and winked at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter baby" Neysa replied as she slapped him on the ass.

As they were walking down the aisle Neysa stopped for a minute and took a deep breath and placed her hand on her side. Colby wasn't paying attention he was looking at all of the different diapers and thinking what the hell was the difference.

"Colby" Neysa said through gritted teeth

Colby looked up and saw Neysa "What's wrong? " he asked as he walked over to where she was standing.

"She just kicked the crap out of me" Neysa said as she took Colby's hand and placed it on her side and he could feel the movement through her shirt.

"Whoa baby girl, quit kicking your Mommy" Colby said as he began to rub Neysa's side.

"Holy Crap that one hurt" Neysa said as she took in a breath and let it out slowly.

"I think we have done enough shopping today, let's get you back to the house and give you and baby girl a rest" Colby said as he led Neysa back to the service desk and got them checked out.

Colby and Neysa were at her mom's house and they were laying together on the lounge part of the sofa with Neysa leaning up against Colby's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her and rubbing her tummy with slow small circles. They were watching a movie on the tv well, Colby was he looked down and saw that Neysa had fallen asleep. He softly kissed her on the crown of her head and thought to himself what a lucky man he was to have her in his life. All of the relationship disasters that he had gone through in order to find Neysa were a miracle. She was 9 years younger than him but age didn't matter to him she was his soulmate.

The next morning they got up and got ready to go to WWE Headquarters because Colby had some work to go over with Paul and Neysa was going because she wanted to see Stephanie. Colby had on dark jeans and a gray button down with his hair in a man bun and Neysa had on black leggings and a cute gray cotton dress that came right before her knees and black boots.

"Ow" Colby heard Neysa say as he was getting his shoes on

"What's wrong baby?" Colby asked as he looked up to see her at the dresser.

"I can't get my ring on my fat finger this morning" Neysa replied with a pout.

"It's ok baby" Colby said as he walked over and kissed her softly "I know that your still mine"

"I don't like not wearing it because it feels like it's a part of me, I always wear it" Neysa said with tears forming in her eyes.

"We can get it sized up if you want until after the baby is born sweetie, don't cry" Colby said as he brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I don't feel pretty, I feel like Pillsbury the dough boy" Neysa said as she laid her head on Colby's chest and wrapped her arms around him which was getting harder to do with her belly in the middle.

Colby lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes "You're more beautiful now than ever baby" he then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as her lips began to move with his. He put his hands on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He heard a soft moan escape from her lips as they parted and he pecked them a couple of more times.

"I love you so much Colby" Neysa said

"I love your more" Colby replied as he took her hand and led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

They arrived at the headquarters and went into Paul's office and sat down on the couch.

"It's good to see you two, I haven't seen you in a while Neys, You really popped overnight didn't you?" Paul chuckled "Don't worry Steph did the same thing with Murphy and especially with Vaughn".

"I know I woke up one morning and I was like wow, I have a real baby inside of me now" Neysa said with a smile.

Stephanie walked into his office and walked over to Neysa and gave her a big hug

"I am so glad that you came with Colby this morning I feel like we haven't seen you in a while" Stephanie said.

"Come on guys, I haven't kidnapped her or anything" Colby said with a laugh

"No, you just moved to her Iowa" Paul replied as he took a drink of his frozen coffee

"Come on Uncle Paul you do have a private plan you could come and see me sometime" Neysa said with a smile.

"Believe me we will once this little girl is born" Stephanie said as she pointed her head towards Neysa's bump.

"I hope that private plane will be ready for Colby come time that she is due, because he has to be with me when the time comes" Neysa said as she took Colby's hand and placed it on her tummy.

"You know it will always be available to you sweetie" Stephanie said

"I have told her that she is not to have it on a Monday Night like my wife over there did" Paul said with a wink.

"That would make for a great storyline thought" Colby said as he kissed her hand that he was holding.

"No way is our baby going to be in any storylines" Neysa said with a stern face and they all laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Injury

Colby was in the bedroom packing for the upcoming Dublin tour which he was not looking forward to because he was going to have to go alone. Neysa was now 7 months pregnant and couldn't fly overseas because her blood pressure had spiked lately.

"I don't want you to go" Neysa said as he walked in with her pj bottoms and one of Colby's SR Sweatshirts, her hair up in a messy bun.

"I know sweetie, I don't want to go either but I have to" Colby said as he walked over and put his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest which was getting harder every day now.

"Don't leave me" Neysa said as she started to cry in his chest.

"Baby, please don't do this "Colby said as he rocked her back in forth in his arms then he moved them over to the bed and sat down and Neysa sat in his lap.

"I can't help it" Neysa said as she buried her head into the crook of his neck

"Neys, you can't get upset like this" Colby said as he took her chin and lifted it up so he could see her tear stained eyes.

"What if something happens and you're not here" Neysa said through the tears

"Baby, the doctor said you were fine and if something did happen then Paul and Vince have assured us that they would send me back on the jet. " Colby said as he brushed her tears away with his fingers

"I'm going to be lonely in this bed all by myself" she mumbled

"I will call you every day and I can face time you at night, it's only going to be 4 days baby" Colby tried to reassure her as he rubbed her back.

"Just hold me and don't let go" Neysa said as she clung to Colby and listened to his heartbeat.

Colby had gotten on the plane and put his bag on the overhead bin; he got his headphones out and got the seat by the window.

Joe aka Roman sat down beside him as he got his self-situated in his seat.

"What's up bro, you look like you lost your best friend" Joe asked Colby.

"How do you do it?" Colby asked

"Do what?" Joe replied

"How do you leave Jo Jo and Galina every week?" Colby asked as he adjusted his glasses

"Its hard man, trust me I don't always want to leave but I know I have to in order to support my family" Joe replied

"Neysa, begged me not to leave this afternoon, dude she had a breakdown and started crying" Colby said as he rubbed her temples.

"A lot of that is the hormones bro, Galina got really clingy there for a while when she was pregnant with Jo Jo" Joe said with a smile and patted Colby on the shoulder.

"Those damn hormones, she is either clingy, or cries at the drop of the hat now" Colby said with a smirk.

"Oh she is in the last phase dude, you are getting all of the emotions and Galina wouldn't let me touch her in the end, the beginning she couldn't get enough of me" Joe laughed.

"Don't tell me that man, we have cooled it off in that department but I don't know if I can take the not at all "Seth said as he shook his head.

"Get ready dude, because in the next couple of months she is not going to feel like it and its going to be hard to do it with the size of her belly" Joe laughed.

"Great "Seth said.

It was a typical match and he had made that move a hundred times before but this sometime, somehow his foot planted the wrong way and his knee gave out. He had to be helped to the back but the trainer and Colby new at the point he was in serious trouble. The next day he met Neysa at the Sports Surgery Center in Birmingham Alabama where they were to meet Dr. James Andrews the same surgeon that did Paul's quad tear back in 2001. Colby walked in on crutches at the airport and Neysa was waiting on him at the gate. "Colby" Neysa hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go

"I'm ok baby, I'm ok" Colby tried to reassure her but he couldn't hold her like he wanted to because of the crutches.

Neysa took his head in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips "You scared the hell out of me" she whispered through the tears.

"I didn't mean to baby, I swear it was just a freak accident" Colby said as he winced in pain.

"Let's get you to Dr. Andrews" Neysa said as she walked with him out to the rental SUV.

After they saw Dr. Andrews it was decided they would do surgery the next day, Colby had torn the ACL and the MCL in his leg.

Colby was laying on the bed in the hotel room with the brace on his leg as he was waiting on Neysa to get off the phone. He was so angry with himself for putting her in this situation having to take care of him while she was this far in her pregnancy, he should have been the one taking care of her. He had put his arm over his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

Neysa walked well waddled over to the bed and sat down beside him "Baby, are you ok?" she asked as she stroked his arm that was resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry about this, you shouldn't have to be worrying about me, I should be taking care of you" Colby replied as he took her hand and clasped hand with his.

"You always take care of me and now it's my turn to take care of you" Neysa said as she leaned forward gently and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I can't do this without you" Colby softly said as he brushed her face with his fingers.

"You don't have to worry baby I'm here for the long haul" Neysa replied

"Neys, I am going to be stuck here for who the hell knows for how long for rehab, how are you going to do that when you are so close to your due date" Colby said with frustration

"I am not leaving your side, we will cross that bridge when we get to it Colby, we are going to deal with the surgery tomorrow first then we will deal with the rest" Neysa said as she laid her head down on his chest.

Colby was getting ready to go into surgery, Neysa kissed him softly and whispers in his ear "I love you and will see you soon". Neysa turned around to his mom and burst into tears. "He is going to be ok sweetie" she said as she hugged Neysa. "He has to be ok because he is my world and I can't do this without him" as she rubbed her tummy.

"Neys, he is strong and is going to be around for a long time I promise "Paul said as he led her over to the couch in the private waiting room. "Have you eaten yet? He asked as he looked over at the snacks on the table. "I'm not hungry" Neysa replied as she looked down at her phone of the screen saver of her and Colby that was taken before she was pregnant.

"It's going to be a long couple of hours so let's get you and the baby something to eat" Paul replied as he took an apple from the fruit basket and a muffin and took it to Neysa to eat.

"Uncle Paul, why did this happen now? Colby has worked so hard to get to the top and he hasn't been there long enough" Neysa said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It was just an accident, remember when I tore my quad and I was at the top of my game?" I worked twice as hard to get back and prove to the world that I deserved to be there and my time was not up yet" Paul replied as he leaned over and gave his niece a much needed hug.

"How are we going to do this? How is he supposed to rehab here and me being so close to my due date?" Neysa asked.

"This is the best rehab in the world right here, they got me back to being better than before, and we are going to set you and Colby up at the same suites I was at so they can take care of you. Steph and I will make sure you have everything you need and when he gets far enough in rehab then we will fly the best specialist out to Iowa to set up his rehab there for when this baby is born." Paul said with a smile.

"Thank You Uncle Paul, I know he is getting special treatment because of me and I love you" Neysa said as she laid her head on Paul's shoulder. "Nothing but the best for my family and I love you to sweetheart" Paul replied as he kissed her on the crown of her head. It had been 4 long hours and the baby was making it uncomfortable for Neysa to sit for long periods of time. "Baby girl would you please give Mommy a break for a little while, your Daddy is already stressing me out" Neysa said as she rubbed the top part of her tummy where the most movement was at the moment.

"Neysa, have you and Colby thought of any names for the baby?" Colby's mom asked

"We have it narrowed down to a couple, Colby really wants the middle name to be my middle name" Neysa said with a smile.

"We are thinking about Ashley, Aubrey, and Adalyn" Neysa said as she looked down at her tummy and rubbed it softly.

I love all of those his mom replied so I take it she is going to have Colby's last name?"

"Yes, she is going to have Lopez as the last name, I will too someday we just want to wait until after she is born and I can fit into a wedding dress" Neysa laughed.

Dr. Andrews came out and told us that they surgery was a success but that the tear was worse than what they originally expected so his recovery is expected to take anywhere from 6 to 9 months.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rehab and Recovery

 **I wanted to thank all of you that have been leaving comments** **I appreciate them and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

Colby had been in rehab for a couple of weeks twice a day for a total of about 5 hours a day. It was hard for Neysa to watch him in pain and to not be able to do the things that he was used to doing. Neysa was 8 weeks until her due date and her feet and ankles were swollen to the max. They had gone to a RAW for the Slammy Awards and then they were going home to Iowa for the holidays.

Colby was thrilled to be back at RAW he had the brace on his leg he just loved being at the arena. Neysa on the other hand was glad that he was back at the arena but she was just ready to go home. She was bloated and couldn't see her feet anymore and just couldn't get comfortable. She had decided to wear a silk black long sleeve dress with a little bit of cleavage some sandals since her feet could not fit into heels anymore. She had put her blonde hair up in a twist and was wearing a diamond pendant and earrings that Colby had given her for her birthday. Colby had on his black suite with a black tie and his hair was down and curly. They were walking backstage and came to Nick aka Dolph, Paige, Jon and Renee who were standing around talking.

"Whoa, look at the little mama here" Nick said as he went over to give Neysa a hug.

"Hi, Nick it's good to see you too" Neysa said with a smile

"Hands off the merchandise, she is taken Nick" Colby said with a smirk.

"I am so glad you're here" Renee said as she gave Neysa a hug.

"I'm just glad to be out of Alabama for a night" Neysa replied with a laugh.

"Have you missed me darlin?" Jon asked with a wink

"Every day darlin" Neysa replied with a smile.

"Not much longer before baby girl arrives" Paige says with excitement.

"8 more weeks not that I'm ready or anything" Neysa says as she holds on to Colby's arm

"I can't wait for my baby girl to get here" Colby said as he leans over and kisses Neysa's temple and rubs her tummy.

"Let's go find the dressing room because my back is killing me" Neysa said as she started to walk.

Neysa was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up Colby's good leg and her head on his chest as they watched the show backstage in the dressing room. Colby looked down and could see that she was tired "Thank You for being here with me tonight baby"

"You know I love you because right now I would love to be at home in my pj's watching this with you in our bed" Neysa replied as she started to rub her side.

"We can leave as soon as I get down I swear babe" Colby said as he kissed her softly.

"I'm having pain in my back" Neysa said as she continued to rub her lower back.

"Is she lying wrong or something?" Colby asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know" Neysa replied with a very tired look on her face.

"Want me to take you down to Doc" Colby asked

"No I just want to hurry up and go back to the hotel as soon as you're done" Neysa replied.

"Ok baby" Colby said as he kissed her softly and rubbed her lower back

They had been back at the hotel for awhile and were lying in bed, Colby was playing a game on his tablet and Neysa was lying on her side with her head on his chest.. She didn't tell him but the pain in her back had gotten worse then all of the sudden a sharp pain hit her all at once.

"Colby, she cried out as she tried to sit up"

"Baby, what's wrong?" Colby asked in a panic as he put the tablet down on the nightstand

"Sharp pain" she said as she gritted her teeth

"Where?" he asked as he looked her over

"OW" she cried out

"Neysa, look at me where are you hurting baby?" Colby asked as he lifted her chin up to look at him

"My back and here" she said as she pointed to her lower back

"Ok breathe baby and let me call the doctor" Colby said as he grabbed his phone

"Call my mom first" Neysa said through heavy panted breathe

After the phone calls were made, Colby called Renee to see if Renee could leave the arena and come and take them to the hospital. Renee left in a hurry and was on her way to the hotel which was only a couple of blocks from the arena since Colby couldn't drive.

"It's too early for her baby" Neysa kept telling Colby as she knew now that she was having contractions.

"She is going to be fine baby, I promise" Colby said as he wiped her hair out of her face and was keeping up with the times of the contractions on his phone.

Renee had gotten them to the emergency room and Neysa was hooked up to monitors waiting on the doctor to come in and tell them what was going on. Colby was sitting in the chair beside her holding her hand and trying to keep her as calm as he could. They were watching the monitors go up and down with the contractions and listening to the heartbeat of their daughter.

'I'm so sorry baby" Colby said with tears in his eyes

"Why?" she asked as she stroked his fingers with hers

"I have been selfish and had you in Alabama with me and then drug you to RAW tonight and you should have been home damn it" Colby said with frustration

"Colby Tyler Lopez look at me Neysa said as she leaned forward in the bed.

Colby looked up into her beautiful blue eyes "I wouldn't have been in Alabama with you unless I wanted to be there, I was there to support you and to be there to help you, that's because I love you and we don't know what is going on or why this is happening so please don't blame yourself baby" she said as she brushed his face with her hands.

"Hello, you must be Neysa" Dr. Sims said as she walked inside with Neysa's chart in her hand.

'That's me" Neysa said softly

"And you must be the dad" Dr. Sims said as she looked over at Colby who was sitting by the bed still holding Neysa's hand

"Yes, I am Colby" he said as he started to get up

"Don't get up It looks like you have some issues of your own" Dr. Sims laughed

"Just a little, I had MCL/ACL surgery about a couple of weeks ago "Colby replied

"Ouch that is painful" Dr. Sims said as she was putting on gloves in order to exam Neysa

"Not as painful as rehab" Colby laughed

"I am just going to check you Neysa to see I you are dilated" Dr. Sims said as she pushed the sheet up and had Neysa place her legs in the stirrups. Neysa closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and she almost squeezed Colby's hand off.

"Ok Sweetie, it looks like you are only dilated to 2 cm that could be normal what you are experiencing is Braxton Hicks Contractions which is like false labor. We are going to keep you overnight then send you home. Colby gave her a look of relief and tears started streaming down Neysa's face. "Is my baby going to be ok?"

"She looks fine but we need to keep her in there as long as possible it looks like she weighs about 3 to 4 lbs now" Dr. Sims replied

"Can she fly home tomorrow?" Colby asked

"I don't know If a commercial airline will let her fly" Dr. Sims replied

"Oh that's not a problem we have a company jet that we can use" Colby winked at Neysa.

Jon and Joe had joined Renee at the hospital and were waiting in the emergency room for news from Colby.

"How long have they been in there?" Joe asked as he took a drink of his water, the ER was pretty empty thank goodness.

"At least an hour and a half" Renee replied as she leaned her head on Jon's shoulder and took his hand and clasped hers with his.

"I wish somebody would tell us something" Jon replied as he took his arm and put it around Renee's shoulder and she rested her head on his chest with their hands still linked together.

"If something happens to Neys or the baby, Colby is going to freak out" Renee said as she closed her eyes.

Colby had stepped out in the hallway as Neysa was taking a nap and called Paul who didn't know what was going on and told Colby that he would be at the hospital soon and that they would have the jet waiting. Colby then went into the waiting room to see Renee asleep on Jon's chest who was watching TV and Joe was playing on his phone. 

"Colbs, how is she doing?" Jon asked as he sat up and Renee woke up.

"She is going to be ok, it is false labor" Colby said as he hobbled over to where they were sitting.

"She scared us man" Joe said as he stood up and gave Colby a hug.

"What are they doing for her?" Renee asked

"They gave her something to help with the contractions and they are going to watch her over night she is hooked up to some monitors. Thanks for staying guys you can go ahead I know you have a long drive ahead" Colby said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 and 9 The Arrival

Colby and Neysa had been home for 2 days and they were taking it easy, it felt good to sleep in their in bed and in their own house. Colby was down at Black and Brave Wrestling Academy going over some things with Merek the co-owner and his former tag team partner. They were watching some of the students in the ring having matches. It felt good to Colby to be around the ring again even though he couldn't get into the ring yet. He had been with Neysa all day they had done some Shopping and had lunch out and now she was at home resting. Colby walked inside the house and it was dark which was unusual this early it was only 10:00pm. "Neysa" he called out as he walked through the living room to their bedroom and saw that she was already asleep. He walked over and kissed her on the head and went to the bathroom to grab a shower. When he came out of the shower with just his boxer shorts on towel drying his hair, he hobbled over and grabbed his phone and took a picture and posted it on instragram with the hastag #mysleepingbeauty. He put his brace on and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room and started to play Madden for a little while.

When Colby woke up the next morning he realized that Neysa wasn't in the bed "Baby, where are you?" Colby asked out loud he didn't get a response so he got out of bed and looked in the bathroom and she wasn't there so he walked down the hallway and saw that she was laying curled up on the couch. "Baby, are you ok?" Colby asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I'm having cramps" Neysa said as she was curled up with a blanket

"How long?" Colby asked as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"About a hour, I didn't want to wake you up" Neysa replied as she gritted her teeth

"Baby, you should know to wake me up when something like this is happening" Colby said as he got up off the couch. "I'm going to go get dressed and call Dad to come and get us to take us the emergency room I'm not taking any more chances".

"I'm sorry" Neysa said as she started to cry

"Nyes, it's not your fault but we have our baby girl to watch out for" Colby said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed.

It had only been a week since they were in the hospital with what was false labor and this is what Colby had hoped was the case again this time. Neysa was once again hooked up to monitors and the cramps had gotten worse and now were in her lower back. Dr. Robinson came into the room

"Let's see what's going on here Neysa" she said as she started her exam and Colby was holding Neysa's hand and getting her to look at him to distract her from the exam.

"Looks like you are in labor and we are going to have a baby today" she smiled at Colby and Neysa

"Isn't it too early? I have 7 weeks left "Neysa panicked

"Apparently your daughter has decided to make her entrance today, we have a wonderful NiCU for preemies and she appears to be around 3 to 4 lbs so the only problems I can see is some breathing and eating issues possibly but we won't know anything until she is here" Dr. Robinson said as she squeezed Neysa's foot. "You're in good hands I promise "she tried to reassure the young couple.

'What do we do now?" Colby asked softly as he was holding Neysa's hand and running his hand through her hair.

"We wait, the cramps are actually contractions and they are going to be getting harder and longer as they progress" Dr. Robinson replied.

"I will be around and I will check on you in a little while" Dr. Robinson said as she walked out the door.

"Looks like we are going to be parent's today babe" Colby said as he leaned down and kissed Neysa on the temple.

"She's gotta be ok Colby she has to be" Neysa said through the tears

"She will be baby because she has you for her Mommy" Colby said as he brushed her tears away

"Her daddy is a fighter" Neysa said as she kissed his hand

It had been a long day with the contractions progressing as Dr. Robinson said they would, Colby's mom and dad were at the hospital and Neysa's mom and brother were on their way. The anesthesiologist came in and asked Neysa is she wanted a epidural and she nodded yes. Colby helped her put her feet over the bed and Colby stood in front of her and she put her head on his chest and he took her hands and held them. The anesthesiologist told her to squeeze Colby's hands but not to move while he was giving putting the long needle in her back.

"You're doing good baby" Colby whispered into her ear as he tried to keep her still.

"Almost done " Colby said as Neysa was squeezing his hands.

"You're all done Ms. Ouellet" the anesthesiologist said as he took the needle out slowly.

"I'm proud of you babe" Colby said as he helped her lay back down on the bed.

"Don't let go" Neysa said as she still had Colby's hand squeezing it.

"Never" Colby said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Can you get in the bed with me?" Neysa asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, I wish I could but there isn't enough room and not with my leg, I'm going to be right here in this recliner. I'm not going anywhere I promise" Colby said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

It had been 9 long hours since they were admitted into the hospital and both Neysa and Colby were exhausted. Neysa's mom had arrived and was sitting on the couch in the room while Colby was sitting in the recliner beside Neysa's bed. They had the lights turned off and the TV was on lowly in the background.

"Colby, why don't you take a break and go get something to eat with your family and Peter" Lynne suggested.

"I don't want to leave her" Colby said as he wiped his eyes with his hands.

"She is asleep and you are going to need all of the strength you can get this could take a while I'll be here she won't be alone" Lynne replied.

"Ok, I need to stretch my legs anyway" Colby said as he got up with his brace and hobbled out the door.

Colby walked down the hall to the waiting room and saw everyone sitting around either playing cards on their phones, laptops are watching tv. "Anybody want to go and get something to eat?" he asked.

"How is Neysa?" Peter asked as he looked up from his iPad.

"She is asleep now so your mom suggested I take a break" Colby replied

"I'm going to go and check on her while you get something to eat" Peter said as he put his IPad in his bag and headed towards Neysa's room.

While Colby was sitting in the cafeteria with his Dad and brother, Neysa woke up in her room.

"Where is Colby?" she asked as she looked around and didn't see him.

"I told him to go and get something to eat with his family" Lynne said as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm so thirsty" Neysa said as her mom got some of the ice chips that were in a cup on the nightstand.

"You can have some more of these" Her mom said as she put a spoonful of the chips in her mouth.

"Peter, when did you get here?" she asked as she scooted up in the bed.

"I got here with Mom but you have been a little busy" Peter smirked

"I'm just ready to get this over with" Neysa said as she adjusted the blankets on her belly.

"She will be here soon sweetpea" Lynne said as she tapped Neyas on the arm.

"Sweetpea, that is what Renee always calls here" Neysa laughed

It had now been 15 long hours of labor for Neysa and it wasn't getting any easier. Colby was brushing the hair out of Neysa's face and took a cool wash cloth and wiped her forehead and her checks. "I am so proud of you baby" he said lowly as he continued to wipe the sweat from her face. Colby gave her a spoon of the ice chips and kissed her on the forehead. He could see his baby girl moving around under the covers and started to rub Neysa's tummy.

"It hurts baby, I can't take it any more" Neysa cried as she took Colby's hand and squeezed it.

"I know it does babe, I wish I could make it better, not too much longer" Colby said as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. A big contraction hit and Colby coached Neysa through it as he held her hand and breathed with her.

Not too much longer then Dr. Robinson came in and checked Neysa "I think we can start pushing now" she said as she sat down on her stool.

"Ok, Neysa give me a big push" Dr. Robinson said as Colby helped Neysa sit up and with one hand held her back and the other hand held her hand.

"That's it babe, keep pushing" Colby said as he held on to Neysa

"The head and shoulders are out, give me another push Neysa" Dr. Robinson said

"I can't " Neysa said as she was out of breath

"You're almost done Neysa come on I need a big push" Dr. Robinson assured her

"Colby" Neysa cried

"I know it hurts baby, come on she is almost here give me one big push" Colby said as he held her back and helped her push.

With one more big push Dr. Robinson saw the shoulders emerge "That's it Neysa, almost done keep pushing".

"OMG baby, she is here, I see her" Colby cried as he saw his baby girl being born.

"This is it, last push Neysa" Dr. Robinson said

Neysa tried with all of her might and gave one last push and cried out in pain.

Dr. Robinson lifted the baby and made he cry then placed her on Neysa's tummy.

Is she ok?" Neysa weakly asked still out of breathe and her hair was sweaty.

"We are going to clean her up and then take her to the NiCU after Colby cuts her cord" Dr. Robinson said

Colby walked over and took the clamps and cut the cord as he was crying the whole time.

"Welcome to the world , Aubrey Lauren Lopez" Colby said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

He looked down at Neysa who was completely wiped out and he couldn't have loved her more than he did at that moment.

After they cleaned Aubrey up and took her to NICU and sewed Neysa up and gave her something to sleep Colby went to see the family and tell them that Aubrey was finally here.

"She is tiny but perfect; she weighs 3lbs and 6 oz and is 18 inches long " Colby was telling everyone in the waiting room. "Aubrey Lauren Lopez is her name and Neysa is doing well they gave her something to sleep." I'm going to go and check on my little princess, I will take some pictures of her "

Colby looked down into the incubator that had baby girl Lopez on the outside of it and she had on a pink sleeper and a pink and blue beanie hat on and was wrapped up in a pink and blue blanket. She had oxygen on her nose and the nurse said that they were going to put a feeding tube in to start her first feeding. The nurse picked her up and told Colby to sit in the rocker and to hold her had up to his neck so she could feel his skin. He did what she asked and began to rock his little girl and it was the best feeling he had ever had. He couldn't believe the love he already had for his daughter.

"I'm your daddy and I promise that I will always take care of you" Colby said as he began to rock Aubrey. "You're Mommy loves you and she can't wait to meet you she is just resting right now" Colby said as he began to pat Aubrey on the back and kiss her on the head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We are parents

Colby didn't know how long he had been sitting there rocking Aubrey but he didn't care he would sit there all night if they would let him. Just then a nurse came and said that they had to take her and put the feeding tube in and he could stay and watch. They placed Aubrey into the incubator and took a tube that had been sterilized and lubricated and the inserted it into her tiny nose. Aubrey didn't like the invasion of her nose and started crying loudly and kicking her tiny feet. Colby instantly wanted to go over there and pick her up and hold her this was hard for him to watch and tears were running down his cheeks before he realized he was crying. The doctor then put a small amount of sterile water in the tube and listened and said that she was ok and they could insert the formula now. The nurse looked over and saw Colby with tears running down his face.

"She is ok daddy; I promise that it didn't hurt, it may be uncomfortable for a moment that's all" the nurse said as she rubbed his arm.

"Can I please just hold her hand" Colby said as he never took his eyes off of her.

"Sure, that is good for her" the nurse replied as she gave Colby a smile.

"I'm here baby girl, daddy's here" Colby said as he took her little hand that was balled and unbaled it and she immediately grabbed his finger. Colby stood there as they began feeding her through the tube and he could see her pretty brown eyes, she had a little hair which was brown just like his.

Colby had returned to Neysa's room and had fallen asleep in the recliner covered up with a blanket he didn't know what time it was when a nurse came into the room to check on Neysa and to check her vitals.

"Good morning" the nurse said with smile

"What time is it?" Colby asked as he wiped the sleep from is eyes and looked for his glasses to put on he had taken his contacts out earlier.

"Just a little after 7:00 "the nurse replied as she wrote some stuff down on Neysa's chart.

"Is she ok?" Colby asked as he sat up in his chair

"Her vitals are great, she should be waking up anytime now" the nurse replied

"Is there any coffee anywhere?" Colby asked with a yawn.

"There is some down at the nurse's station, come with me and I will show you" she replied

"I will be right back baby" Colby said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Colby had gotten his coffee and was drinking it looking at his phone when Neysa slowly started to stir.

"Colby" Neysa mumbled as she woke up and looked over to where he was

"Hey babe" Colby replied with a smile as he stood up and kissed her softly on the lips

"Have you seen Aubrey?" she asked softly

"Yes and she is beautiful just like you" Colby said as he took his phone and showed her the pics that he had taken in the NICU.

"She looks just like you baby" Neysa said as she put her hand up to her mouth

"I told her all about her Mommy and that you loved her so much" Colby said as he kissed Neysa on the top of the head.

"I want to see her" Neysa said as she rubbed the beard on Colby's face that could use a trim.

The nurse said as soon as we get you dressed then we could take you down there to see her but you have to go in a wheelchair" Colby said as he walked over to the couch where a bag was laying.

"Mom went by the house last night and brought you some nice pj's to change into" Colby said as he took them out of the bag and hobbled over to the bed.

Colby went into the bathroom and got a warm wash cloth and brought it back and started to wipe Neysa's face with it. "I can do it by myself" Neysa said with kind of a harsh tone

"Ok" Colby said as he gave her the wash cloth and went and sat down in the recliner.

Neysa saw the look on his face and immediately felt guilty "I'm sorry" she said as she started to wash her face.

"I was just trying to help" Colby said as he took a drink of his coffee

"I know I'm just frustrated and I took it out on you and I'm sorry" Neysa replied

"Can I help you please?" Colby asked

"Please" Neysa replied softly

Colby helped her get dressed and she slowly got out of bed and into the wheelchair that the orderly had brought earlier.

"You're the one that needs this not me" Neysa said as she put her legs on the bar.

"This will help me with my rehab" Colby replied with a wink.

They made their way to NICU and used the phone on the outside to let the nurses know who they were there to see. The buzzer sounded and Colby pushed Nesya through the double doors and they stopped at the nurses station.

"Good morning Mom and Dad. I am Aubrey's nurse for today" the young nurse named Brittany said. She had one some cute pink scrubs with teddy bears and hearts on them. "My name is Brittany and if you have any questions just let me know, I will be over to talk to you after you have seen her for a few minutes" she said with a smile.

Colby wheeled Neysa over next to the incubator and saw that Aubrey was awake and had a clear pacifier in her mouth and the oxygen and feeding tube was still in her nose. She had some other wires hooked up to her and some monitors that were not there before.

Neysa looked into the incubator and instantly fell in love; this was the baby that she had been carrying inside of her for the past 7 months. "Hi, there Aubrey I'm your Mommy" Neysa said as tears started running down her cheeks, she then got out of the wheelchair and gingerly leaned down and kissed her on the temple. "I love you so much baby girl" she whispered.

"Daddy's back did you miss me baby girl?" I sure missed you as he leaned down and kissed her on the temple. Aubrey started to kick her feet when she heard Colby's voice.

"Look baby she knows you" Neysa said as she took Aubrey's hand and held it in hers.

"I love you babe, you have given me the most precious gift ever" Colby said as he kissed Neysa on the temple.

Brittany came over so Neysa sat back down in the wheelchair and she rolled a chair over for Colby to sit in. "I just wanted to go over some things with Aubrey's care with you" she said as she had her chart with her.

"She is on oxygen because her breathing is not quite there on its own, this happens a lot with preemies, she is also on a apnea monitor this monitors her breathing and her heart rate and lets us know if she is having difficulties. There is also the feeding tube we can start using breast milk as soon as you can provide us with some Mom" Brittany said with a smile.

"This is all so overwhelming" Neysa said quietly

"I know its a lot to take in at first, but Aubrey is going to need some help for the next couple of weeks because technically she still should be developing in the womb so we are just assisting her now with these things" Brittany said as she looked over at Colby

"How often can we see her and can we bring her some stuff from home?" Colby asked as he looked around and saw that the other incubators were covered with quilts and blankets and stuff from home.

"Yes, we encourage that so she can feel comfortable and something with your scents are even better" Brittany replied "as for visitation you are allowed a hour visit once every 3 hours"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 **I want to say a big thank you to all who have commented on this story and means a lot. I hope you are enjoying it.**

Neysa had been discharged from the hospital and Colby had started his rehab in Iowa, Paul had arranged for one of the top physical therapist to come to Iowa to help with Colby's rehab since he couldn't go back to Alabama. Colby would go the hospital in the morning, go to see Aubrey then go rehab for two hours then go back to the hospital to visit with Aubrey some more. Neysa would spend each morning with Neysa take a break for lunch with Colby then go back to the hospital for the afternoon while Colby finished up rehab. They would go home for dinner and go back to the hospital to say good night to Aubrey. It had been two weeks since Neysa had given birth to Aubrey and Neysa had been faithfully pumping milk for Aubrey to use in the feeding tube. Neysa had on yoga pants and her favorite Seth Rollins sweatshirt and had her hair up in a pony tail as she walked into the NICU.

"Good morning baby girl" Neysa said as she pulled the pretty pink and white butterfly quilt up from the incubator. Aubrey had one a white onsie with some pretty pink flowers on it and a pink and white lace headband on her head. She had the clear pacifier in her mouth that she loved and sucked on when she was awake. She had a purple receiving blanket with a butterfly at the end that she was covered up with that her daddy had picked out. He said he had to neutralize all of the pink. Neysa picked up Aubrey carefully not to tangle the wires from the apnea monitor and the IV that was attached to her foot. She had developed slight infection but it was being controlled by antibiotics. Colby had to leave the room when they were placing the IV into her tiny foot because she was screaming and the nurses were having to hold her little legs down , she thought he was going to throttle the nurses if he didn't leave. She was most definitely a daddy's girl, her little eyes would light up and she would coo and kick her feet anytime she would hear her daddy's voice or see him. Colby was the one that could calm her down the fastest when she was upset or didn't feel good. Neysa was the one that could get her to sleep the fastest.

"It's mommy" Neysa said as she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with Neysa in her arms. "Did my baby have a good night sleep?" Neysa asked as she took the blanket and pulled it over Aubrey's legs. Aubrey sucked on her pacifier and grunted up at Neysa. "I get the grunts and daddy gets the smile how is that?" Neysa smiled as she leaned down to kiss Aubrey's little head. "I know your daddy's baby girl" Neysa laughed. "He loves you so much and so does mommy" Neysa replied as she rocked gently as Aubrey slowly closed her eyes.

Colby had put a few pictures of Aubrey on Instagram with the hastag of daddy's baby girl. Today he was doing an interview at the local radio station about his progress in rehab and of course his new obsession his daughter. This was going to be his first interview about Aubrey since she was born. He had on some black Adidas Workout pants, a crossfit tshirt and a black nylon adidias zip up windbreaker. His hair was in a knot in the back with a black toboggan on. He still wore Aubrey's hospital band on is left hand so he could get into the NICU.

Welcome to Hot Rock 91 and we have as our guest in the studio the former WWE Champion, Davenports on Seth Rollins.

"It's good to be here but just to clarify I am technically still the WWE Champion because I never lost the Championship" Seth said with a smirk.

"Let's talk about that for a second, you have been rehabbing a pretty nasty leg injury" DJ asked

"Yes, it was the first night of our tour in Dublin and I went to do a sunset flip that I have done a million times I landed wrong and tore the MCL/ACL in my leg. I went the next day to the Andrews Sports Surgery Center in Alabama and had surgery. I have been rehabbing 4 to 5 hours a day since the surgery. I am going to redesign, rebuild and reclaim in 2016. "Seth said.

"How long do they expect you to be out of action?" the DJ asked

"Dr. Andrews and Kevin Wilke my therapist say usually 6 to 9 months but I'm way ahead in my rehab" Seth said as he took a drink of his water.

"Are you still rehabbing in Alabama?" the DJ asked

"No, I have been rehabbing here in Davenport the past couple of weeks, the WWE has arranged for a therapist to work with me here" Seth replied with a smile. "One of the perks of being a WWE Champion"

"I believe another one of those perks is your fiancé's family" the DJ said with a laugh

"I was the WWE Champion before I met my fiancé, she was just the icing on the cake" Seth laughed.

"Your fiancé happens to be Paul "Triple "Levesque niece isn't she?" the DJ asked

"Yes, she is Triple H's niece she was doing an internship with the WWE when I met her during WrestleMania last year. " Seth replied with a huge smile.

"Wow I bet those are some fun family dinners" The DJ laughed.

"Honestly, we don't discuss business at family dinners, they are just a typical family like mine" Seth said.

"Speaking of family, I saw on Instagram that you are a brand new dad" the DJ said

"Yes, I am my beautiful baby girl was born 2 weeks ago" Seth said as his whole face lit up when he talked about Aubrey.

"How are the mother and baby doing?" the DJ asked

Neysa is doing well as can be expected, our daughter was born 7 weeks premature and Is still in the hospital, she is expected to make a full recovery though" Seth replied.

"Wow that has to be hard on you with the rehab and everything" the DJ said.

"It has been challenging but as a parent you do what you have to do in order to be there for your family" Seth replied.

"We wish you and your family the best and we hope you make a full recovery and come back and reclaim your title and kick some ass" the DJ said.

"That's my plan, redesign, rebuild and reclaim" Seth replied.

Colby met Neysa for lunch in the NICU waiting room he had brought lunch in from their favorite deli.

"Hey babe" Colby said as he kissed Neysa as he pulled her in for a hug. Neysa laid her head his chest rand wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks I needed that" Neysa said as she closed her eyes for a moment

"Is something wrong with Aubrey?" Colby asked as he looked down at Neysa.

"She has been fussy this morning when I went to change her diaper it looks like she has a little rash and they said that was normal with the antibiotics she has been on." Neysa said as she still hugged Colby.

"What are they doing for it?" Colby asked as he rubbed her back and rocked her in his arms.

"They have put this medicated cream on it "Neysa replied "We listened to your interview and she kicked her feet when she heard your voice, then she got mad when she didn't see you anywhere"

"That's my baby girl" Colby said with a smile

"Let's eat so we can go in and see her" Neysa said with a yawn

"Baby, you need some rest" Colby whispered into her hair

"I will take a nap after we see her I promise" Neysa replied.

"I want you to eat something and we are going to that couch over there and you baby are going to take a nap" Colby said as he kissed her on the lips softly.

"Colby, you have rehab" Neysa said softly

"I can go later" He whispered as he took her by the hand and led her over to the table where the food was sitting.

"I love you" she said as she started to unwrap her sandwich

"I love you more" Colby winked at her.

When they were finished eating he threw their garbage away and took Neysa by the hand and led her to the couch. He sat down on the couch and rested his leg on the table and had Neysa lay down and put her head in his lap. He covered her up with a blanket and ran put his arm around her waist and she clasped his hands with hers and she drifted off to sleep. Colby had his head resting on the back of the couch and his eyes closed when he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see one of Aubrey's nurses. "Mr. Lopez, it seems that Aubrey is very cranky and is running a low grade fever would you mind come and seeing of you can settle her down" the young nurse asked.

"Is she ok?" Colby asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think she just needs some of her daddy's magic touch" the nurse smiled

Colby smiled leaned down and kissed Neysa on the temple and laid her head on the couch gently as to not wake her up. He got up and walked with the nurse into the NICU and used the sterilizer and then walked over to Aubrey's Incubator and saw that she was not happy and was letting them know about it. Her face was blood red and he could hear her cries "Aubrey, don't cry daddy's here" he said as he picked her up from the incubator and placed her on his chest and rubbed her little back and rocked her back and forth. Soon the cries started to soften and she grabbed onto Colby's jacket with her little fist and Colby looked down and his heart melted. 'I love you baby girl" he whispered as he continued to rock her side to side softly. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and it did feel warm to his touch. He sat down in the rocker with her and just rocked and rubbed her back until there were no more cries. He looked down and saw that she was asleep and he smiled as he leaned his head back on the rocker and just rocked and held his daughter close to his chest. Neysa walked in and saw the two loves of her life and had to take a picture. This was the first picture she had posted on twitter and it said "My heart and soul"


	11. Chapter 11 Going Home

Chapter 11: Going Home

 **I love your comments it helps me to know I'm doing a good job so please leave me one**

Aubrey had been in the NICU for the past month and it was putting a strain on Colby and Neysa , their parents still haven't gotten to meet her due to her being in the NICU. Colby was still rehabbing 4 hours a day and spending all of his other time at the hospital. Neysa would go in the morning and stay all day and it was taking its toll on both of them. It was finally the big day that Aubrey could go home if she could take a bottle and digest it without any problems. She still had the apnea monitor on because she was still 3 weeks shy of 37 weeks. Colby and Neysa were in the NICU with Aubrey she had on a fuchsia pink and white sleeper with butterflies all over it and a fuchsia satin headband with a bow.

"Let's do this baby girl" Neysa said as she sat down in the rocker and held the bottle of breast milk to Aubrey's mouth. "It's just like your Passy except it tastes better" the first try was not a success Aubrey moved her head as Neysa tried to put the bottle in her mouth. "Come on sweetie please try for Mommy" Neysa almost begged as she tried again to put the bottle in Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey again moved her head and didn't want anything to do with the bottle.

"Aubrey, please open your mouth for Mommy" Colby pleaded as he looked down at his daughter.

"See if you can get her to take it, she always does things for you" Neysa said as she handed the bottle to Colby with a hurtful look on her face.

Colby wiped his face with his hands as he knew that look from Neysa, "Come on baby girl, please try for Mommy".

"What am I doing wrong?" Neysa asked the nurse.

"Nothing, this is just new to her and may take a few minutes" the nurse replied.

'You're a great Mommy" Colby leaned down and whispered into Neysa's ear.

"I don't feel like it" Neysa replied softly as she looked down at her daughter who was looking up at her and Colby.

"Babe, I know you are" Colby said as he kissed her on the temple.

Neysa tried the bottle again and put it up to Aubrey's lips as the nurse told her to do and she finally opened her mouth and started to suck on the bottle. Tears of joy started rolling down Neysa's face as he watched her daughter finally eat on her own. Once she had finished the one oz bottle Neysa gave her to Colby to burp. He placed her on his chest and gently patted her on the back. "You can pat her a little harder to get her to burp you aren't going to hurt her" the nurse said with a smile.

The paperwork was all set and Colby and Neysa were finally going to be able to take their baby daughter home. It had been a long month with a lot of hurdles but they had overcome them.

Aubrey still had some health issues that they were going to have to deal with but at least they could deal with them at home as a family. Colby gently placed Aubrey into her car seat and had strapped her inside and put her favorite purple blanket on top of her and walked out of the NICU hopefully for the last time. Once the nurse made sure that he had her car seat in the SUV the right way facing toward the back of seat all buckled in she told them they could leave. Colby sat in the back next to Aubrey and held onto her fingers as Neysa got in the driver's side and buckled up and looked back at her family.

"Let's go home" he smiled.

Neysa's Mom and her grandparents were waiting on them at the condo and later on Colby's parents were going to come by. Neysa pulled into the driveway and got out of the SUV and grabbed the diaper bag and the stuff from the hospital and Colby was unbuckling Aubrey then he took the car seat out of the SUV and kissed Neysa softly.

"Were finally home babe" Colby said

"Welcome to your new home baby girl" Neysa said as Aubrey was looking all around with bright eyes.

Neysa walked inside first and then Colby followed carrying Aubrey in the car seat.

"Let me look at my beautiful granddaughter" Lynne said as she barely let Colby inside of the door.

"Hello to you to Mom" Neysa laughed

"I can't help it, I have to see my granddaughter" Lynne smiled at Neysa as she looked down into the car seat and saw those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her.

"She is beautiful, look at those big brown eyes" Lynne said as she kept looking down at Aubrey.

"She looks just like her daddy" Neysa replied with a smile and kissed Colby softly on the lips.

"Lynne, let Colby at least get inside the door" Patricia said with a smirk.

"Why don't we all go into the living room so everyone can get a good look at her" Colby said as he walked towards the living room. Aubrey wasn't so sure about all of these people she kept her eyes glued to her daddy and let out a loud grunt.

'Finally, daddy gets a grunt" Neysa laughed

"She is still a daddy's girl" Colby winked at Neysa as he went and put the car seat on the couch and started to take Aubrey out of it.

"You don't have to remind me I know" Neysa replied

Colby took Aubrey out of the car seat and made sure that the wires from the apnea monitor didn't get tangled. "Ok, Mimi do you want to hold her?" he asked with a smile

"I thought you would never ask" Lynne said with a huge smile as she sat down in the recliner as Colby handed Aubrey off to her. Aubrey didn't like that and started to cry.

"Hey now I am your Mimi" Lynne said softly as she started to rock Aubrey in her arms.

Aubrey looked up at her daddy and started to cry harder and kick her little feet.

"It's ok baby girl" Colby said softly and he reached won and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that makes her cry" Neysa said with a smile, she has her daddy wrapped around her finger.

"Lynne was the same way with Paul" Patricia said with a smile.

Neysa walked over with Aubrey's pacifier and put it in her mouth and she stopped crying.

"Oh she is going to be one of those babies" Lynne said with a laugh

"Oh yeah we have a couple of back up's for emergencies" Neysa replied with a smile as she walked over and sat down in Colby's lap on the couch. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the temple.

"You two look exhausted" Paul SR. said as she looked over at Colby and Neysa on the other end of the couch.

"It has been a long month" Neysa replied as she put her hand on Colby's chest.

"Why don't you two go and take a nap we can watch Aubrey" Patricia said as she walked over and sat down in the other chair.

"She should be hungry soon" Neysa mumbled as she yawned.

"Are you breast feeding or bottle feeding her?" Lynne asked as she continued to rock Aubrey.

"I am pumping the milk and right now we are bottle feeding her because of her digestion issues" Neysa replied.

"I think we can handle a bottle feeding" Lynne said with a huge smile.

"How about we see if she is hungry now and feed her then we can take a nap" Colby suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea baby, do you want to try this time?" Neysa asked

"I would love that" Colby said as he kissed her softly.


	12. Chapter 12: First Check Up

Chapter 12:

It had been a week since Aubrey had been discharged from the hospital and it had been a roller coaster ride of emotions for both Colby and Neysa. They were both sleep deprived and Colby was still in rehab but was progressing more and more every day. He now had the brace off of his leg and was able to start doing some light workouts. Neysa was ready to work out again but hadn't been giving the ok by her doctor yet, they had one more week to go before they could resume having sex again since Aubrey's birth. They were sitting in the well waiting room of the pediatrician's office waiting to be called back. Colby had on a pair of Nike nylon shorts and a t-shirt with a zip up hoodie and his hair was in a knot with a baseball cap on backwards. Neysa had on a pair of jeans and a brown hoodie sweater on and a pair of flip flops. She had her blonde hair in a pony tail and had actually put some make up on today.

"You know how much I hate waiting" Colby said as he looked down at his phone.

"I know baby, I don't like it either but at least she is asleep" Neysa said as she looked down at the carrier that was at Colby's feet.

"Well that won't last long, you know she only takes short naps" Colby said with a small smile at Neysa.

They had realized over the week that their daughter didn't like to sleep much she was more interested in what was going on around her. She would sleep mostly an hour to a hour and half at a time they were lucky if she slept 2 hours. The nurse came to the door and called "Aubrey Lopez" into the waiting room and Colby smiled and stood up and picked Aubrey's carrier off the floor "That would be us baby girl" he said as he walked behind the nurse.

"Let's get her weight first "so they stopped at the scale for the infants and Colby carefully took her out of the carrier and placed her on the scale as to not wake her up. Looks like 4 lbs and 2 0z the nurse said as she wrote down on the chart. "Now let's measure her as she took her measurements looks like 19 inches" she said as she told Colby to go ahead and bring her to the room. He picked her up gently and put her to his chest as Neysa grabbed the carrier and walked with him. When they got into the room decorated with cute animals on the border and toys in the box by the chairs, Colby sat down and started to rub Aubrey's back. Neysa took the carrier and placed it on the floor and the purple paisley diaper bag with Aubrey's Initials inside the carrier. "The Doctor will be in shortly, if you need to change a diaper here "as she handed Neysa a blue plastic bag the size of a diaper.

"Thank You' Neysa said as she took the bad and put it on top of the diaper bag.

Aubrey began to wake up and whimper so Colby began to rub her back and rock her a little in his arms as Neysa began to talk to her.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a nice nap?" she asked as she placed the passy back in Aubrey's mouth.

Aubrey grunted and grabbed a handful of Colby's shirt and held on to it.

"I'm not going take you from your daddy so don't worry" Neysa said with a laugh.

"I think she is doing her business so you can take her if you want her" Colby said to Neysa with a smirk.

"Oh no you are definitely daddy's girl right now" Neysa laughed at Colby.

"Thanks babe" Colby replied as he got up and laid Aubrey on the table and went to check her diaper. She had on brown and pick leggings with hearts on them a pink onsie that had I heart sign my daddy on it and a pink hoodie with brown lace hearts on it.

"All good you must have just had some gas baby girl" Colby said as he looked in the diaper

"Oh you're most definitely are a daddy's girl then" Neysa said with a smirk.

"Mommy is being silly" Colby said as he adjusted her leggings and picked Aubrey up and held her to his chest. Just then Dr. Carter came in with Aubrey's chart.

"This pretty little girl must be Aubrey" she said with a smile

"Yes Ma'am" Colby replied

"Can you lay her down on the table for me please" Dr. Carter asked.

Dr. Carter finished the exam and Colby had to hold down Aubrey's legs so they could give her a shot in each one and they had to prick her little finger to get blood drawn. The only good thing about the visit was she was healthy and that they got to take her off the apnea monitor. When they got home Neysa had given Aubrey some Tylenol and they had put her down for a nap. Colby had gone to rehab and Neysa was folding some laundry on the couch and yawned she decided to take a nap so she made sure that the monitor was on and laid down on the couch. It wasn't but about 30 minutes later and Neysa woke up to the cries of her little girl.

"I'm coming Aubrey" she said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and headed towards their bedroom where Aubrey as asleep in a bassinette. She picked the little girl up and rubbed her back "What's wrong baby girl?" Neysa asked as she took her to the nursery and laid her down on the changing table to check her diaper and to give her a fresh one.

"All dry now baby girl" Neysa said as she took Aubrey to the kitchen and took a bottle out of the refrigerator and walked over to the sink and ran some warm water over it. Neysa then took the bottle and Aubrey to the living room sat down on the couch and started to feed her daughter. After she fed and burped her she decided to put her in her swing and she turned it on. Aubrey wasn't having none of that and started to cry.

"Aubrey, what's wrong sweetie, you always like the swing" Neysa said as she took her out of the swing and held her to her chest. "I don't know what's wrong" Neysa said as she walked around the room holding Aubrey to her chest patting her on the back.

Finally after 20 minutes Aubrey settled down and quit crying. Neysa looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. "What am I doing wrong?" Neysa asked softly. Colby came in a little while later and saw that Neysa was asleep on the couch with Aubrey laying on her chest. He walked over and kissed them both on the head, smiled and went to take a shower.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to say thank you for all of the comments please keep them coming!**

Chapter 13:

Neysa was in the kitchen making some lunch and putting up the bottles she just made in the refrigerator. Colby was in the nursery trying to get Aubrey to take a nap they had been using the bassinette in their bedroom for her but today they were going to try and let her take a nap in her bed. They had a video monitor set up so they could check on her in any room of the house.

'Is she asleep?" Neysa asked as she put the turkey sandwiches on a plate with some fruit she had cut up.

"Finally" Colby said as he sat the monitor down on the kitchen island and Neysa looked to make sure that Aubrey was ok. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Thanks for lunch babe" he whispered into her ear and she leaned back against his chest.

"Your welcome" she said as she just leaned into him for a moment "Are you going to Black and Brave tonight?" she asked.

"I told Merek that I would try" Colby replied as he rocked her in his arms for a moment enjoying just holding her.

"Ok" Neysa said as she broke free and went over to the refrigerator and grabbed two water bottles and sat them down on the island.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked as he leaned against the island.

"Nothing" Neysa said as she sat down on the stools at the island and began to eat her lunch.

"Babe, I know that look, want to tell me what is really going on?" Colby asked as he took the cap of the water bottle she had just placed down.

"I don't want to talk about it right now because it's just going to end up in an argument" Neysa replied as she picked at the fruit on her plate.

"What did I do?" Colby asked as he walked over to the other side of the island and turned Neysa around to face him.

"You get to go out even if it is just to rehab or to Black and Brave and I get to stay here all day in this condo" Neysa replied.

"You can join me at Black and Brave any time baby, you know that" Colby replied as he put his hands on her hips.

"What would you expect me to do with our daughter?" Neysa asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We can bring her or we can ask my mom to watch her" Colby replied as he let out a sigh.

"We haven't left her with anyone yet" Neysa said in a softer tone

"We have to sometime babe, my mom would take good care of her" Colby said as he pulled Neysa's face up to look at him. She always could get lost in his brown eyes.

"I just feel like that all I do is pump milk for bottles, make the bottles, fed her and change her diaper and we do it all over again" Neysa said as she played with the strings on Colby's hoodie

"That's because you're her Mommy and she depends on you and she loves you" Colby said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Neysa deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Colby's mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist. Colby moaned into her mouth as their tongues started to duel with one another and he could feel that old familiar feeling growing inside him. He took her head and tilted it back and held the back of her head until they had to come up for air. He then sucked on the sensitive area of her neck and she moaned out loud and moved her hands down to the waist band of his shorts. Colby knew he had to stop while he could because they had not been given the green light for sex yet by Neysa's doctor. "I love you but we have to stop" Colby said as took her hands off his waist band

"Why?" Neysa asked as she stood up and started running her hands up under his shirt all along his abs

"Because we haven't gotten the green light from your doctor yet babe" Colby said as he took her hands and clasped them with his.

"Is that the real reason Colby?" or is it because I haven't lost all of my baby weight yet?" Neysa asked as she pulled away from him.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that" Colby said with a hurtful look on his face.

"I know you baby, and you have never had a problem with sex before Aubrey was born" Neysa replied as she rubbed her hands down his chest.

"Yes, I do love making love to you but I'm not going to do it until the doctor says we can because I'm not going to hurt you" Colby replied as he put his hands on Neysa's hips.

"Do you love me for me? Or do you love me because I am Aubrey's mom?" Neysa asked as she looked down at Colby's chest.

"Neysa Lauren Oulette, how can you ask me if I love you?" Colby asked as he lifted her chin up so he could see her face.

"I didn't ask if you loved me I asked if you loved me for me or because I got pregnant with Aubrey" Neysa replied softly

"Where is all of this doubt coming from babe?"

"I loved you way before Aubrey was even thought of and I love you even more now that you are Aubrey's mom" Colby said with sincerity.

"I just don't feel good about myself right now and I think I took that out on you and I'm sorry" Neysa replied as she hugged Colby tighter.

"You just had a baby a little over a month ago and I think you look great but after you go to the doctor and she says you can have sex and start to work out again I'm going to help you do both" Colby said as he kissed her softly on the top of the head.


	14. Chapter 14: Road Trip

**Thanks for all of the comments if you are following thanks and I hope you are enjoying the story. A special thanks to Sweet Elizabeth for the feedback.**

Chapter 14: Road Trip

Colby and Neysa had decided that it would be ok to take Aubrey to their favorite pizza place in Davenport. They walk in and go over to a booth and Colby places the carrier next to him and Neysa sat across from him and placed the diaper bag next to her. Colby looked over and made sure that Aubrey had her pacifier and was covered up with her blanket. They were looking at the menu when his phone started ringing he looked down and saw that it was Paul.

"Hi Paul" he answered as he looked over at Neysa.

"How are you, Neysa and the baby?" Paul asked as he looked over at Stephanie who was sitting on the couch in his office working on her laptop.

"We are doing well, we are on our first family outing to our favorite pizza place" Colby replied as he looked at Neysa shaking his head.

"That's great, the reason why I have called you is that Dr. Wilke is going to be at the Performance Center this week checking on everyone's progress and I need you to be there. You and Neysa can stay for the NXT PPV and sort of make a vacation out of it. You can stay at our Condo; Steph is going crazy dying to see Aubrey". Paul said as Steph shook her head yes.

"Let me talk to Neysa and I will call you back I don't see a problem" Colby said as he saw the look on Neysa's face.

"Ok, we are looking forward to seeing you and the family" Paul said as he leaned back in his office chair.

"What shouldn't' be a problem?" Neysa asked as she took a drink of her water.

"Paul and Steph want us to go to the performance center because Dr. Wilke is going to be there checking on mine, John's and Cesaro's progress this week. They said we could stay at their condo because Steph wanted to see you and Aubrey" Colby said as he looked at Neysa.

"They think we can just leave at the drop of a hat with a preemie infant?" Neysa asked irritated

"Babe, I think it would be good for us to go down to see some of our friends and let them meet Aubrey and Paul said we could stay for NXT" Colby said as he took her hand in his and rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

"What are we going to do with Aubrey while we are at NXT?" Neysa asked as she looked over at her daughter who was peacefully sleeping

"Let Steph babysit, come on babe I think we need some alone time" Colby replied

"Let me make my doctor's appt so we can get the green light" Neysa said with a smile.

They were on a private jet on their way to Florida the next day, "Wanna join the mile high club?" Colby asked as he winked at Neysa.

"Who says that I'm not already a member?" Neysa replied with a huge smile as she was sitting next to Colby with her hand on his thigh as she rubbed it in soft slow circles.

"I can't wait to get you to the condo and show you how much I love you" Colby whispered into her ear.

Neysa turned around and placed small but tender kisses on his neck and whispered "I am going to show you how much I have missed you over and over again". Just as they were both getting very turned on they heard a loud piercing cry and they looked over to see Aubrey's face blood red.

"Baby girl, you're going to have to work on your timing" Seth said with a frustrated look on his face. Neysa composed herself and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Babe, I think something is wrong this is I'm hurting cry" Colby said as he took Aubrey out of the car seat looked her over to see if he could see anything was wrong with her. Neysa took the pacifier that had fallen out and tried to put it back in Aubrey's mouth but she wouldn't take it and she was still screaming at the top of her lungs. The seat beat belt sign went off and Colby got up and started to rock Aubrey side to side to see if that would help but nothing seemed to work until Neysa's ear popped and she realized that Aubrey's ears must be hurting due to the altitude.

"Colby, I think it's her ears" Neysa said as she grabbed a bottle out of the cooler and thought if Aubrey sucked on it then it would help elevate the pain. She took Aubrey from Colby and sat down with her and started to suck on the bottle and the cries turned into whimpers.

"Nice job babe" Colby said as he rubbed Aubrey's head and leaned over and kissed Neysa on the temple.

Colby walked into the performance center pushing Aubrey in a stroller with his workout bag on his shoulder and Neysa following him with a smile. They were greeted with hugs from all of the trainers/coaches and looked down at Aubrey in the stroller as Paul and Stephanie walked out of the office to see all of the commotion.

"Everyone step away from the baby, I get to hold her first" Stephanie practically ran over to where they were standing.

"The pictures don't due her justice, she is beautiful" Stephanie said as she looked down at Aubrey who was sucking on her passy. Aubrey had on pink jeggings and a pink long sleeved shirt with gold sparkly Minnie Mouse ears all over it and a picture of Minnie's face in the middle.

"Go ahead Aunt Steph I know you're dying to get your hands on her" Neysa said as she leaned up against Colby's back and put her arms around his waist. Colby put his hands over hers and saw that Paul was talking to Dr. Wilke and he knew that he had to break away and go and get changed into his workout clothes.

"Wish me luck" he said as he turned his head around and kissed Neysa softly.

"Go on Champ show them how hard you have been working" Neysa said as she winked and slapped him on the ass.

"She looks just like Colby" Stephanie said as she rocked Aubrey in her arms. "You know that looking like their daddy's must run in your family look at my youngest two" Stephanie laughed.

"She is his mini me" Neysa replied as she smiled at Aubrey who wasn't too sure of what was going on around her there were a lot of loud noises.

"Let's take her back into Paul's office where it's not so loud" Stephanie replied as she started to walk towards the back and Neysa pushed the stroller behind her.

"How are things going Mommy" Stephanie asked as she sat down on the couch with Aubrey.

"Ok, we are getting into a routine" Neysa replied as she parked the stroller in the corner.

"How are you and Colby coping?" Stephanie asked as she started to bounce Aubrey on her knees.

"We're hanging in there, Sleep is overrated" Neysa replied with a slight smile

"Neysa, you're talking to me I have been through this 3 times although not with a preemie" Stephanie said with a chuckle.

"Aunt Steph it has been rough, with him rehabbing, and her being in the hospital and my mom being so far away" Neysa said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can only imagine it has been, that's' why Paul and I want to give you a night out tonight" Stephanie replied with a smile.

"I don't know we haven't left her with anybody yet" Neysa said as she looked down at her baby girl.

"Come on Neysa, you and Colby deserve a night out and I promise you that Paul and I can take care of this baby" Stephanie replied with a smile.

"Let me talk it over with Colby and see if its ok with him" Neysa replied with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Night Out

The check up with Dr. Wilke went extremely well and he said that Colby could start working out in the ring on a limited basis. He was way ahead of schedule on his rehab and he was healing nicely. Paul was very impressed with Colby's progress and asked him to work out with some of the NXT Rookies today. Colby was excited to get back in the ring even if it was on a limited basis, Neysa enjoyed watching Colby in the ring again also as she had Aubrey in the stroller taking a nap. Colby was all sweaty when he climbed out of the ring and grabbed a towel and wiped his face off and walked over to Neysa and kissed her.

"It was good to see you back in the ring" she said with a smile.

"It felt really good to be back in the ring" Colby replied with an even bigger smile as he went to hug Neysa.

"You have to shower first" Neysa said as she pushed him away with a laugh.

"Wanna join me?" Colby suggested as he raises his eyebrows.

"Not here but maybe later" Neysa replied as she winked at him.

Neysa was waiting for Colby in her Uncle's Office when she caught Eva Marie talking to Colby as he came out of the locker room. She watched Eva try to flirt with Colby and him basically not giving her the time of day.

"Nice to see you again Eva, but I have to go and find my fiancé and our daughter have you seen her?" Colby asked with a smile.

"I didn't know she was here, I didn't see her earlier" Eva said with a disappointed look on her face.

"She was down by the ring when I was working with the rookies earlier" Colby replied.

"I guess I didn't recognize her, that's one of the reason's I don't want to have children it changes your body" Eva said in a low sexy tone.

"Yes, it does change your body, It makes it more sexier when you see the woman you love carrying your baby, and if you must know it's all real nothing is plastic on her " Colby whispered to Eva with his sexy smirk and walked off.

Eva stood there shocked that Colby had just turned her down and watched as he went inside Paul's office as he stood before Neysa and placed his hands on her hips and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I missed you" Colby said as they broke the kiss.

"I missed you too?" want Neysa asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What did Eva want?" Neysa asked out of curiosity

"She was just asking why I was here" Colby replied as he kept his hands on her hips.

"So she can report back to Zahara?" Neysa replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't' care if she does baby, because I'm here with you and I love you" Colby said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"She is friends with Zahara isn't she?" Neysa asked as she pulled him a little closer to her.

"I think they used to be I have no idea now" Colby replied as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Steph has offered to watch Aubrey tonight so we can go on a date, what do you think?" Neysa asked as se rubbed her hands up and down his abs.

"What ever would we do alone?" Colby asked as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"I think we could entertain ourselves" Neysa replied as she leaned her head back so he had better access to it.

Colby and Neysa decided to go to the boardwalk on the beach; she had on a navy blue polo cotton dress and sandals with her hair up in a loose bun/twist. Colby had on beige cargo shorts and a white dry fit Nike shirt and flip flops. His hair was in a not with his cap over it sideways. They walked down to what looked like a cool chicken/wing place that had seats outside to sit in. They were seated at a small table outside where they could look out at the ocean and were given menu's to go over and they placed their drink orders, Colby ordered a beer and Neysa ordered a water.

"You look beautiful tonight" Colby told Neysa as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Thanks baby, you look pretty sexy yourself" Neysa replied with a smile.

They were eating their dinner and Neysa kept stealing a few of Colby's fries and he looked at her with a smile, "Babe, if you wanted some you could have ordered some" Colby said with a playful smile.

"Why, when I can eat yours" Neysa said with a huge smile as she took a small drink of Colby's beer.

"Now, my beer too" Colby laughed.

"You love me" Neysa said as she placed her hand on Colby's thigh.

"I wouldn't let you drink my beer if I didn't" Colby said as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

When they were finished they decided to take a walk down the beach, Neysa had taken off her sandals and Colby was carrying them for her. They were walking hand in hand down close to the water in the sand.

"This feels so nice" Neysa said as she leaned her head on Colby's arm.

Colby sat down on the sand and pulled Neysa into his lap and hugged her close to his chest with his arms wrapped around her body as they watched the waves rolling in to the sand.

"I missed you" Colby said as he began to kiss the back of her neck and Neysa had shivers go down her spine from his touch.

"Mmm I've missed you baby" Neysa replied as she stroked Colby's arms with her fingers.

Colby turned her head around so he could look in her beautiful blue eyes and began to kiss her softly when the kiss broke, Neysa turned in Colby's lap and began to kiss down his neck and so got to his sensitive spot and began to nip and suck on it. Colby's hands were running down her back and one ran across her breast as he began to moan. Neysa moved her hands under his shirt and began to run her hands over his abs.

"Baby, we need to take this to the condo because I need you now "Neysa whispered in his ear.

"Anything you want babe, I'm all yours tonight" Colby replied as he stood up and grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the condo.

Once inside the condo they were alone, Paul and Stephanie had made arrangements to stay in the McMahon Condo so Colby and Neysa would have some alone time.

Colby went over to the fireplace and turned on the gas logs and took the blanket from the couch and placed it on the floor and went and got a pillow from the bedroom as Neysa was in the bathroom. He had taken off his shirt and shorts and was only in his boxers lying by the fireplace on the blanket when Neysa came out of the bathroom.

"Wow" Neysa said as she walked over to the blanket that Colby was lying on and sat down.

"I love you Neys" Colby said as he started to kiss her softly then he laid her down on the blanket and the kiss got more passionate as their tongues started to duel with one another. Neysa had her hands running all down his back and she took the band out of his hair and watched it fall to his shoulders. They broke the kiss and Colby started to kiss her neck and run his hands down her sides until he caught the bottom of her dress and Neysa sat up as he pulled it off of her head. He then took her bra and unsnapped it from the back and pulled it off. All that was left was her panties he laid her back down and nested himself in between her legs and started to kiss his way down her chest and took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it as he took the other nipple and began to rub it with his fingers. Neysa arched her head back and wrapped her legs around Colby's as she could feel his growing erection through his boxers onto her panties that were now getting wet.

"Colby" Neysa said as she pulled Colby closer to her and ran her hands through his hair.

"Mmm yeah babe" Colby whispered as he kissed down her chest until he reached her underwear and could feel the wetness.

"I need you baby" Neysa almost whispered through pants

"You're so wet for me baby" Colby said as he rubbed the outside of her panties with is finger.

Neysa took her hand and slid it inside his boxers and started to stroke his erection "You're hard for me "she replied.

Colby pulled down her panties and slowly touched her private parts and she bucked up against his hands. "Shh baby" he said as he started to kiss her as he placed his fingers inside her opening to stretch it out since it had been awhile. Neysa broke the kiss and through her head back on the pillow and spread her legs for Colby to enter deeper. Colby's fingers started to move faster inside of her and watched as she had her eyes closed and her breathing was now harder. "That's it baby, ride my fingers, I know you want to come for me" Colby said in a low tone. Neysa couldn't take it anymore the old familiar feeling hit and she arched her back and yelled his name as she finally climaxed. "I love watching you come baby" Colby said as he slid his boxers off and placed kisses on her inner thighs as Neysa flipped him over and started to kiss his chest and lick around one of his pecs and Colby started to moan loudly. "Now it's my turn to make you scream my name" Neysa said as she licked down his chest and grabbed his hardened member and slowly slid it inside of her and she hissed as he was all the way in. "Take a deep breath baby, I'm not going anywhere" Colby said as he could feel her tightness on him and he rolled them back over to where he was on top. Neysa got used to the feeling of him inside of her again and gave him a nod of her head saying that it was ok to start again. "I love you" Colby said as he began to slowly thrust inside of her "mmm, so good baby" Neysa said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shit, baby you're so tight" Colby said as he continued to thrust into her and when he hit her sweet spot Neysa arched up and cried out. "So Close " Neysa said as she held onto Colby riding the wave of passion

"let go baby" Colby whispered in her ear and that was all it took for Neysa to scream his name and with a couple of more thrusts Colby released all he had inside of Neysa as he "I'm cumming" Colby screamed as he finished trying to get his breath. "I love you Colby" Neysa said as she ran her fingers through his hair as he laid his head down on her chest. "I love you to Neys, are you ok?" he asked as he held her close. "I'm fine baby" Neysa mumbled as she kissed him on the top of the head. "We need to get up and get into bed" Colby mumbled " I can't move" Neysa replied "I'll carry you" He said as he got up and picked Neysa up with one scoop and carried her to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16 NXT

**Thanks for all of the comments please let me know how you think I'm doing with the story.**

Chapter 16: NXT

The next morning Colby and Neysa were asleep on their sides with Colby's arm wrapped around Neysa's waist. Neysa woke up due to the buzzing of the phone and looked over at the clock it read 9:41 she couldn't believe they had slept that late. She grabbed Colby's phone and saw that it was her Uncle Paul and shook her head as she answered it.

"Hello Uncle Paul, is everything ok?" Neysa said as she sat up in bed she had on Colby's Nike shirt from the night before.

"Don't tell me that you and Colby are still asleep" Paul laughed

"We were until someone woke us up" Neysa replied as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at Colby who was still peacefully sleeping.

"Tell sleeping beauty to meet me down at the performance center in an hour we are going to work out and then go over some thing before the show tonight and your baby girl is just fine" Paul said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I'll have him call you in a few minutes ok. Was she any trouble?" Neysa said as she started to brush Colby's hair away from his face.

"She was good, she only woke Steph up a couple of times but I think she was hungry and needed her diaper changed" Paul replied.

"I love you and thanks for watching her last night Uncle Paul, I will send Coby over to get her in a few minutes" Neysa said.

"I love you too sweetie but I'm glad we are able to give her back" Paul laughed.

"I know Colby will be glad, she has him wrapped around her little finger" Neysa grinned as she looked down at his sleeping form.

"That's what us daddy's do with our little girls" Paul replied with a smile.

Neysa hung up the phone and leaned down and started to kiss Colby on his back and shoulders.

"Hmm morning babe" Colby mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Morning sweetie, did you even hear your phone ringing?" Neysa asked as she started to scratch Colby's back.

"No, I take it you did" Colby replied as he slowly opened his eyes to see his fiancé sitting in the bed with his shirt on which he never grew tired of seeing.

"Yes, it was Uncle Paul and he wants to meet you in a hour to workout at the Center then go over some stuff for tonight's show" Neysa said as she leaned down to kiss him on the head.

"What time is it?" Colby asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

" Its almost 10 I can't believe we slept so late, I bet Aunt Steph and Uncle Paul are ready for us to come and get our baby" Neysa replied with a laugh.

"I'm ready to see my baby girl" Colby said as he flipped over on his back

"Me too, so I'm going to go and grab a shower while you go and get her and bring her back before you go to meet Uncle Paul at the Center" Neysa said as she went to get off the bed but Colby stopped her first. "I love you "he said as he pulled her down for a good morning kiss.

"I love you too baby, thank you for last night" Neysa replied as she placed a couple of quick kisses on his lips.

"My pleasure" Colby replied as he saw her get off the bed and head to the shower.

Colby had gotten out of bed and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and pulled his hair up in a ponytail and slipped on his flip flops. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth "Neys, I'm going to get Aubrey" he shouted to her.

"Ok, love you" Neysa replied as she was washing her hair

"Love you more" Colby replied as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his keys off the kitchen island and walked out the door.

Steph opened the door and smiled at Colby who looked like he had just rolled out of bed

"Late night, Colby?" Steph asked with a smirk.

"You're niece is to blame" Colby replied with his sexy smirk.

"Come on in and I will get you some coffee" Steph said as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where is my daughter?" Colby asked as he followed Steph.

"Paul is finishing up her bath, he has that mastered" Steph said as she poured Colby a cup of coffee

"Neysa is the bath giver at our house, I then rock her to sleep" Colby replied with a smile.

Just then Paul walked into the kitchen with a freshly bathed and powdered/lotion baby all dressed in a cute pink and white stripped dress with flowers embroidered on the top.

"There's daddy's baby girl" Colby smiled as he went to take Aubrey from Paul, when she saw her daddy she started cooing loudly and kicking her feet.

"Did you miss daddy? I sure missed you" Colby said as he took his daughter and kissed her on the head and held her to his chest as Aubrey started to pat Colby's face.

"Mommy missed you too, want to go and see her "Colby asked as he rubbed Aubrey's back.

"I will pick you up in 30 minutes so we can head to the performance center" Paul told Colby.

"Ok, boss" Colby said as he took his coffee and his daughter and headed back to their condo.

When Colby returned to the Condo Neysa was in the bathroom blow drying her hair but when she saw Colby and Aubrey she smiled and went over and gave them both a kiss.

"I missed you baby girl" Neysa said as she took Aubrey from Colby and kissed her and held her close.

Aubrey cooed a little and yawned and grabbed hold of Neysa's shirt.

"I think it's time for somebody's nap" Neysa said as she looked down at her daughter who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Are you going to be ok with her while I go to the center with Paul?" Colby asked as she kissed Aubrey on the head.

"Yes, I'm going to go to lunch with Paige and Galina" Neysa replied as she rocked Aubrey in her arms.

"Good deal, I will meet you back here in a couple of hours" Colby said as he kissed Neysa a couple of times on the lips.

"Have fun and please be careful" Neysa replied.

Neysa placed Aubrey on the bed and placed pillows all around her so she wouldn't fall off and finished getting ready.

Neysa arrived at the café with Aubrey in the stroller and went inside looking for the girls. Galina was there with Joelle who was her 7 year old daughter with Joe/Roman, apparently Paige was not there yet.

"Hey Galina" Neysa said as she parked the stroller beside the table and went and hugged her friend.

"Hi, Jo Jo" you're looking awful pretty today Neysa said as she went to give the little girl a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Neys" Jo jo said with a big smile.

"Let me meet this beautiful little girl" Galina said as she looked down in the stroller at Aubrey who was sucking on her passy. "Look another mini Lopez" Galina laughed.

"Look at Jo Jo she is the spitting image of Joe" Neysa replied with a laugh.

"Don't I know it, she acts like him too" Galina said as she winked at Joelle.

"All we need is for Renee to have a mini version of Jon and it will be the Shield 2.0" Neysa said with a smile.

Colby was back at the performance center working out with Paul in the weight room.

"I'm excited to see what happens at the show tonight" Colby said to Paul.

"It should be a good one tonight, I'm glad that you and Neysa stayed" Paul replied.

"I'm glad we did too, I'm afraid Neysa has been by herself too much lately while I have been in rehab" Colby said as he took a towel and wiped his face off with it.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about, I spoke with Dr. Wilke and he thinks you should be able to return sooner than expected probably in the next couple of weeks"

"Really" Colby said he didn't know how to react on one hand he couldn't wait to get back in the ring and on the road again on the other hand he didn't want to leave Neysa and Aubrey.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you are enjoying the story; please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 17: NXT

Colby and Neysa arrive for NXT he had on beige cargo shorts, a gray t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie with his hair in a knot with his baseball cap on backwards. Neysa had on white and blue cotton chevron sundress and sandals; she had her blonde hair down and curled. Aubrey was in the stroller playing with a soft plush Winnie the pooh rattle. Steph was going to stay backstage and watch Aubrey so Colby and Neysa could sit in the front row for the show.

"Be good for Aunt Steph ok sweetie" Neysa said as she leaned down and kissed Aubrey on the head.

"I love you baby girl" Colby said as he tickled Aubrey and then kissed her.

Colby and Neysa waited until the last minute to walk out to their seats and they had their hands linked together. They sat down and got comfortable in their seats and they had about 5 minutes before the show started Colby looked up and let out a big sigh as he saw who was coming up to their seats.

"Hi Colbs" Zahara said as she stopped in front of their seats.

"Zahara" Colby replied as he had Neysa's hand on his thigh with their fingers still intertwined.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend, I don't think we have met yet" Zahara said with a smirk.

"This is Neysa, my fiancé "Colby said with a smile as he stroked Neysa's hand with his thumb.

"I guess you have to knock somebody up to finally get a ring, guess that's where I went wrong" Zahara laughed.

Neysa could feel Colby's body stiffen and knew that this was not going to end well. She shifted her upper body so that is now touching Colby's chest. "Zahara is it? For your information Colby and I were engaged long before I got pregnant with our daughter, you on the other hand were just a distraction to him" Neysa said with a smile.

Colby's smile got bigger as he was proud that Neysa was standing up to Zahara

"You see the difference between you and Neysa is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Neysa and I could never see myself doing that with you, that's why I broke up with you" Colby said.

"Let's hope you don't screw around on her like you did with me when you were engaged before" Zahara smirked.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life and I'm glad that I learned my lesson, you see I love Neysa and she has given me the best thing in the world my daughter" Colby said as he took his arm and wrapped it around Neysa's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Just then the music started and pyro started "I'll see you around" Zahara winked at Colby

"Not if I can help it" Colby replied as he watched her walk away.

"Are you ok baby?" Colby whispered to Neysa

"I'm fine she is not going to intimidate me" Neysa replied as she kissed Colby softly on the lips.

Later on that night they were laying in bed with Neysa's head on Colby's chest as he was running his fingers down he back.

"I promise I will never cheat on you baby" Colby said to Neysa.

"I know you won't baby" Neysa said as he kissed his chest and ran her fingers down his abs.

"I want us to start planning our wedding" Colby said as he pulled Neysa closer to him.

"Baby, I want to marry you and become Mrs. Colby Lopez more than anything but now is not the right time I promise once everything settles down then we will start planning it, You aren't going to get rid of me that easily" Neysa said as he looked up into his brown eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you and Aubrey more than anything in this world" Colby whispered

"We love you too baby" Neysa replied as she kissed him once more and laid her head back down on his chest. Neysa drifted off to sleep but Colby stayed awake just watching her sleep as he held her close to his chest never wanting to let go. He had screwed up his relationships in the past but he promised himself that he was not going to screw this one up. He had a family and it was going to stay that way.

It had been a month since they were down at the performance center and Colby had been cleared to go back to work. Aubrey was now 2 months old and was more alert and active and her digestion issues had settle down so Neysa was now able to breast feed her. Neysa was enjoying the bonding time together with Aubrey and she was glad she didn't have to pump bottles as much. She was sitting on the bed feeding Aubrey watching Colby pack his bag

"Babe, I love watching you feed her" Colby said with a look of pure love.

"I can face time you when I do it as long as you are alone" Neysa replied with a smirk.

"How am I going to cope without you two?" Colby asked as he went over and sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed Aubrey on the head.

"Sweetie, this is what you have worked so hard in rehab for is to get back in the ring, you are Seth Rollins, WWE Champion and your fans want to see you in action again" Neysa said as she pulled Aubrey off one breast and switched to her to the other one.

"I know but I'm going to be without the two most important girls in my life" Colby replied with a sad puppy dog look.

"Colby Tyler Lopez, I love you and Aubrey loves you but if you don't go back on the road then you're going to regret it and I don't want you to look back on this chance and resent us down the road" Neysa said as she looked into Colby's eyes.

"I'm going to miss out on so much with her and I don't want to leave you either, I hate sleeping alone" Colby said as he took Aubrey's hand and she latched on to his finger.

"Baby you are only going to be gone for a week, you will be home at least 2 days during the week and when she is a little older she can come on the road some. We will be with you for Wrestlemania Week and I hate sleeping alone also but we will just have to be creative " Neysa said as she took Aubrey and gave her to Colby to burp. Neysa then fixed her nursing bra and looked up at Colby and knew this was going to be hard on both of them. Colby held Aubrey close to his chest and rubbed her back until she burped. He just held her and rocked her because he didn't want to let go. "I love you baby girl, please be good for Mommy, while Daddy is gone to work" Colby whispered as he kissed her on the top of the head.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Life on the Road

 **Thank You for all of your comments/replies if you are reading my story please let me know what you think of it.**

Colby had forgotten the drain it took on you to be back on the road, he had returned at the last PPV Battleground and caused Triple H to lose the Championship to Roman by turning face again. Now at Wrestlemania it was going to be a triple threat match with Triple H, Roman and Seth Rollins. Colby had drove most of the night with Joe to the next town for RAW. He had talked to Neysa before they left the area and now it was 1:47 in the morning when they got to the hotel. They had checked in and he went to his room and got settled in and he wanted to text Neysa but he knew she would be asleep for another hour if Aubrey was on her schedule. He loved being back in the ring and wrestling and hearing from the crowds but he hated the travel and mostly the being alone part in the hotel's and especially at night. He drifted off to sleep and woke up at 8:30 the next morning when the front desk sent him a wake up call. He had promised he would eat breakfast with Joe, Renee and Jon before they headed to the arena. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and picked up his cell and realized that he had missed a call from Neysa and a few text messages. His heart began to race and he looked at the messages. Apparently she was having trouble with Aubrey last night and had tried to call him. He hurriedly tried to face time Neysa to see what was going on he was sat up in the bed.

"Hi babe, I'm sorry I didn't hear the phone last night" Colby said as he moved the hair out of his face.

"It's ok, Aubrey was fussy and wouldn't go back to sleep and I was going to see if you could talk to her to get her to calm down" Aubrey said as she yawned.

"I'm so sorry baby, I feel like shit now" Colby said as he looked at Neysa who looked tired and worn out.

"It's ok baby, she is sleeping now" as Neysa put the phone so Colby could see Aubrey peacefully sleeping next to her in the bed surrounded by pillows.

"She's in the bed with you?" Colby asked surprised because they had never slept with her in the bed with them before.

"Yes, I was too tired to get up and put her in her bed last night after she finally went to sleep" Neysa replied.

"Are you sure that is safe Neys?" Colby asked.

"Yes, I have pillows all around her she is not going anywhere, it's not going to be a habit but I was too tired to get up to go put her in her room" Neysa replied.

"I miss you" Colby said as he smiled at the phone.

"We miss you too sweetie, how was last night?" Neysa asked as she leaned back on the pillows.

"I forgot how long the drives were and Joe is such a talker" Colby laughed.

"I love you" Neysa replied as she puckered her lips like she was sending him a kiss.

"I love you more" Colby replied as he blew her a kiss

"Call me later baby, I'm going to try and catch a nap before the little diva wakes up again" Neysa said with another yawn.

"Give her a hug and kiss from daddy" Colby replied

"Always baby" Neysa said as she turned off the face time she knew that if she didn't that Colby would keep her on it.

Colby got up and headed to the shower he needed a cold one after seeing Neysa in bed in one of his t-shirts.

"Better late than never" Jon said as Colby walked into the restaurant with Nike Nylon shorts, a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie on. His hair was in a messy man bun on the back of his head and he had his baseball cap on backwards.

"It's because Neysa wasn't there to get his ass out of bed this morning" Joe laughed.

"As a matter of fact I'm late because I was talking to my beautiful fiancé this morning" Colby replied with a smile as he sat down in the booth next to Joe.

"I miss her" Renee said with a sad face.

"Me too sweetie" Colby said as he told the waitress to bring him some coffee.

"How is she and Aubrey doing?" Renee asked as she leaned up against Jon in the booth.

"She says ok, although Aubrey was being really fussy last night" Colby said as he looked sad.

"It's going to take awhile to adjust just like I told you last night" Joe said as he took a drink of his water.

"I know but last night was only the second night I have been away from Aubrey since she was released from the hospital" Colby said as he poured cream into his coffee.

"Dude, you only have a couple of more days and you can go home, I know it's hard but did you see the reaction you got last night?" Jon said as he put his arm around Renee.

"It was off the charts" Renee said with a smile

"That's what you were busting your ass for the past couple of months" Joe said.

"It did feel good and I have busted my ass of the last couple of months to get back what was taken from me" Colby said as he smiled.

"I can't wait to beat your ass in that ring again brother" Jon smirked

"I get to beat his ass first" Joe replied with a smile

"Nobody is beating my ass" Colby laughed as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well that's not what Neysa told me" Renee said with a laugh

Neysa was almost at her wits end with Aubrey the little girl missed her daddy and was letting Neysa know all about it.

"I miss him too baby girl" Neysa said as she finally just put Aubrey in the swing and was going to let her cry it out. It had been a long day and she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sit down relax and watch Colby on RAW. He had talked to her early in the day and she didn't tell him what was going on with Aubrey because he was already feeling guilty enough. All of the sudden Colby's music played and all of the sudden Aubrey got quite then when she actually saw her daddy on the tv she started cooing loudly and kicking her feet in excitement.

"Look Aubrey, it's Daddy" Neysa said as she went and took the little girl out of the swing and sat down on the couch with her so she could see Colby better. Aubrey started reaching for the TV "He looks good baby girl" Neysa said with a smile as her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Renee.

"Hey girlfriend" Neysa answered

"Your man is looking awfully sexy out there tonight" Renee replied

"Damn it doesn't he, I love when his hair is wet and he has on those tight black pants" Neysa said with a smile.

"Easy there girl, it's only been what two days?" Renee laughed.

"Two very long days" Neysa replied

"Just two more days and he will be home, I'm taking good care of him I promise" Renee said as she looked over at Jon and smiled.

"I didn't realize how hard this was going to be" Neysa said as she continued to watch Colby on screen.

Neysa texted Colby while he was in the ring "looking hot there baby, I missed seeing you in those tight black pants".

When Colby got back to the dressing room he looked at his phone and saw the text from Neysa and smiled.

"I know babe, I wore them just for you, wish you were here to shower with me" he texted back as he grabbed some clothes out of his bag on the way to the shower.

"Think of me while you're in the shower" Neysa texted back.

"Always babe, text you when I'm done" Colby replied


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Matters of the Heart.

Aubrey was now 5 months old and had her own little personality and a very strong will. Neysa had gotten into a routine with her at home and had even taken her to Connecticut for a week when Colby was on a extra-long tour before Wrestlemania with events and interviews. It was the longest that Colby had been away from Neysa or his little girl. When Colby arrived in Connecticut at first Aubrey didn't want anything to do with him and that hurt his heart more than anything had.

"Baby, just give her a day and she will be back to being daddy's baby girl all over again" Neysa said to Colby as they were lying in bed that night.

"Is this all worth it?" Colby asked he looked up from the tablet he was playing a game on.

"Is what all worth it?" Neysa asked as she sat up in bed and looked over at Colby who had a pained look on his face.

"Me being in WWE" Colby replied as he put the tablet down on the nightstand.

"Colby, where is this coming from?" Neysa asked as she lifted his head over so she could look in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Look at my daughter sleeping over there in the pack in play, I'm missing so much of her growing up and she doesn't want anything to do with me when I come home" Colby said as he looked over at his sleeping daughter.

Neysa rubbed Colby's back and pulled him in for a much needed hug. She laid his head on her chest and ran her fingers through is hair as she continued to rub his back.

"Sweetie, I know that you think that you are missing out on things but you're not, I send you all of the video's and you face time her more than once a day. Wrestling is in your blood baby, you can't give up your dream" Neysa said softly.

"It hurts Neys, I hate being away from both of you and now she doesn't want anything to do with me," Colby mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Neysa's waist.

"Baby, look at me" Neysa said as Colby looked up at her "Your daughter loves you more than anything and most of the time cries for you but she was with family this week and had lots of attention that's all" Neysa said as she brushed some of his hair from his face.

"I don't know how everyone does this, leave their families while we are off chasing a damn dream" Colby said with some frustration.

"Baby, I think you are under a lot of stress with all that we have been through and the schedule you have been on and with Wrestlemania coming up" Neysa said as she leaned over and kissed Colby softly.

Colby deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and Neysa's tongue played with his until a soft moan came out of Colby's mouth.

"Mmm, I love you baby" Neysa said as they broke the kiss and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you to babe, I'm so lucky to have you in my life" Colby replied as they quietly made out quietly as to not wake up Aubrey who was asleep. They had learned how to do this as to not wake her up and ruin their fun.

They had fallen asleep for a couple of hours when Aubrey started to cry, Neysa heard her but was going to see if Colby would get her first. Colby got out of bed and went over to where Aubrey was and leaned down and picked her up "Do you need a fresh diaper?" Colby asked softly ad he laid her on the bed and checked her diaper.

"All dry baby girl, as Colby finished changing her diaper. Her cries had turned into whimpers so Colby brought her back to the bed and laid her down on his chest and rubbed her back and rocked her softly as he covered her up with her blanket. "I missed you Aubrey, Daddy loves you so much" he whispered into her ear and kissed her on the head. Neysa watched this and it warmed her heart because Colby was such a good dad and she knew that Aubrey will always be daddy's baby girl.

It was Wrestlemania week and Neysa and Aubrey had gone with Colby to Dallas for the week. They were down in catering eating breakfast with Jon and Renee and Joe and Galina. Colby had a NXT Panel that he had to be on pretty soon and Jon and Joe had signings at AXXESS that were supposed to be at.

"Babe, are you going to come with me to panel?" Colby asked as he fed Aubrey some of her rice cereal from her little bowl.

"I was planning on it, I can put Aubrey in the stroller and she should be asleep since she just ate" Neysa replied as she finished the rest of her omelet.

"I think I want to go to the panel with you since Joe has autograph signings and I hate to watch all of the female fans lose their minds" Galina replied as she winked at Joe.

"Aunt Renee is going to babysit both girls while you mom's go to the NXT Panel" Renee said as Jo Jo smiled brightly. "Please mom I want to go with Aunt Renee" Jo Jo begged.

"After I'm done with my stuff Uncle Jon will take you for Ice Cream" Jon said with a big smile.

"Does catering have Ice Cream now?" Colby laughed as he wiped Aubrey's face off and she didn't like it.

"Uncle Jon is the big spender" Joe said as he laughed

"Anything for my girls" Jon replied as he winked at Jo Jo and kissed Aubrey on the head.

"I think that this whole plan is a great idea" Colby said as he took a bottle out of the cooler bag and started to feed Aubrey.

After the NXT Panel Colby had some interviews that he had to do so he went to get those done and Neysa went to find Renee and Aubrey.

She knew that Aubrey would be ready for a nap and she was going to take her to the hotel. Mark Corano who was one of the producers of creative/talent approached Colby after the interviews with an idea that they had been working on.

"Seth, we have a new ad campaign that we are working on called "Superstar Dad's and we would like to include you and your baby daughter" Mark explained.

"What is the campaign all about?" Colby asked intrigued.

"We are going to do something with each superstar that has kids and promote it for father's day" Mark replied.

"Who all is doing it?" Colby asked

Jimmy and Jey Uso, Roman, Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens, Kofi to name a few" Mark replied.

"Is Hunter?" Colby asked as he was running the idea through his head.

"Not yet" Mark said with a smirk

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it" Colby replied with a smile.

"Great we can get some shots with you and your daughter later on today or tomorrow" Mark suggested

"Let me know when and where" Colby replied as he went to go find Neysa and Aubrey.

Colby was on his way back to the catering area when he got a text from Neysa.

"I'm taking Aubrey back to the hotel for a nap" Neysa texted.

"Hold up I need to talk to you" Colby replied.

"Where are you?" Neysa texted

"I'm on my way to catering, meet me there" Colby texted back.

"K" Neysa responded.

Colby found Neysa sitting at a table talking to Trinity and Jon (Naomi and Jey Uso)

"Hey babe" Colby said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Did you get all of your interviews done?" Neysa asked as Colby sat down next to her and looked at Aubrey who was asleep in the stroller.

"For now, that is what I was going to talk to you about and I'm glad that Jon is here because it involves him also" Colby replied as Jon had a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you talking about baby?" Neysa asked confused

They are doing a Superstar Dad's campaign for father's day and they want me and Aubrey to be a part of it, Jon is a part of it with his kids." Colby replied.

"I don't think I like that idea" Neysa said as she looked down at a sleeping Aubrey.

"Why not?" Colby asked shocked.

"Because I don't want her in the public eye, we have discussed this Colby" Neysa replied irritated.

"I get that and It took a lot of convincing me to let my kids be on Total Diva's but they love it, they think they are stars now" Jon laughed.

"Come on Jon and let these two work it out" Trinity said as she flashed a smile at Neysa.

"Thanks Trin, catch up with you later" Neysa replied with a smile.

"Good luck Uce" Jon said as he slapped Colby on the shoulder

"Thanks Uce" Colby replied with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20:Conflict

Chapter 20

 **Thank You for all of the feedback, tell me what you think is going to happen next?**

"Can we go back to the hotel and talk about this" Neysa asked.

"What is there to discuss? You have already made up your mind" Colby replied with a frustrated tone.

"Colby, do you really want our daughter's face in a WWE Ad?" Neysa asked as she took a drink of her diet coke.

"Yes, I don't see the problem, I am proud of my daughter" Colby said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't say that you weren't proud of her or that you weren't a good father, I just don't think it's safe to show her face to the WWE Universe" Neysa said as she folded her hands across her chest.

"Why is it different than showing her picture on Instagram or twitter?" Colby asked getting angry.

"Because we can control who sees her on those and we can't on a WWE AD" Neysa replied as she saw Aubrey start to move around in the stroller.

"She is my daughter too" Colby said as he reached into the stroller and started to rub Aubrey's back to help her stay asleep.

"Why do you want to do this so bad?" Neysa asked as Colby picked up Aubrey from the stroller and held her to his chest and rubbed her back as she whimpers just a little and settle's down into her daddy's shirt.

"Because I think it's a great idea, it's an honor to be one of the dad's they have selected, I love this little girl and would give my life for her and I'm proud to say that I'm not only Seth Rollins WWE Champion but I am Aubrey's daddy". Seth said as he continued to rub Aubrey's back. She was sucking on her passy and had a hold of her daddy's shirt and had fallen back asleep.

"You do what you think is best, I'm tired of arguing, since she is asleep I'm going to go and find Aunt Steph" Neysa said as she got up from the table and started walking out of the catering area.

Neysa went looking for Stephanie and found her in the make shift office at the arena

"Hey Aunt Steph, have you got a minute" Neysa asked as she walked into the office.

"Sure, where is Aubrey?" Steph asked as Neysa went to sit on the couch beside Stephanie.

"She is with Colby, I left them in catering" Neysa replied as she fiddled with the engagement ring on her hand.

"What's wrong Neysa?" Stephanie asked as she could tell something was wrong with her.

"Colby and I just had a big fight" Neysa replied as she put her hair behind her ear.

"What about?" Stephanie asked as she put the papers down that she had been working on.

"He want's Aubrey to be a part of the Superstar Dad's thing and I don't think it's a good idea" Neysa said as she continued to fiddle with her ring.

"Why don't you think it's not a good idea?" Steph asked

"I don't want her face made public, I don't think it's safe" Neysa replied

"Hasn't Colby already posted some pictures of her on his Instagram and Twitter accounts?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, but we can control who sees her on there" Neysa replied as she looked at her phone to make sure that she didn't have any texts from Colby.

"Sweetie, tell me what's really bothering you with this idea?" Stephanie asked as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Don't tell Colby ok" Neysa said softly

"Ok" Stephanie replied

Colby was strolling Aubrey backstage looking for Neysa when he stood outside the door when he heard her say "Don't tell Colby".

"I guess I'm just jealous, I mean she already looks like Colby, I always get the look at the mini Lopez or she looks just like her daddy, she is also a daddy's girl" Neysa said.

"I understand where you're coming from because Murphy and Vaughn are the spitting image of Paul and thankfully Aurora looks like me but they all are daddy's girls. It doesn't matter if you are there for them every day and you do all of the little things for them that all Mom's do, but when they are sick or in trouble they always run to Paul" Stephanie said with a smile.

Colby was listening to see what Neysa's response was going to be, at least now he knew why she was so upset earlier.

"That's it, I can be with her all day and lately since Colby has been gone she cries at the drop of a hat, I have resorted to playing videos of him talking to her to get her to stop crying" Neysa said with a frustrated tone. When he comes home she is all about her daddy and I admit I get jealous".

Colby looked down in the stroller and saw his little girl and smiled but he didn't know what all of the trouble she had been causing Neysa. He was going to have to talk to his fiancé and see what they needed to do in order for her to be able to handle him being on the road.

"That's normal sweetie, when Paul and I first had Aurora and he went back on the road and I was left by myself with her I thought I was going to lose my mind at first" Stephanie replied with a smile.

"What did you do to cope Aunt Steph?" Neysa asked with a small smile finally.

"I was lucky and lived closed to my mom and she helped out with letting me have a day or even a couple of hours to myself" Stephanie replied as she rubbed Neysa's leg.

"I wish I lived closer to my mom, I miss her and I admit I do get lonely in Davenport but that is where Colby wants to raise Aubrey and I don't mind it I just wish I had more friends" Neysa replied.

"You need to get out more Neysa, let Colby's mom and dad babysit even if it's for an hour to go to a coffee shop or go to the gym" Stephanie replied.

"Thanks for talking to me Aunt Steph" Neysa said as she hugged Stephanie.

Colby had taken Aubrey to one of the dressing rooms they were using as a green room for interviews etc. He took her out of the stroller and placed a blanket down on the carpet and put her little fold up jungle gym on it and placed her under it so she could play with the little things that hung down from it. He texted Neysa and told her where they were and asked if she would come and talk to him.

Neysa walked in and smiled as she saw Colby sitting on the floor with Aubrey who was cooing and kicking her feet as her daddy was making funny faces at her.

"Hi" Neysa said softly as she walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey babe" Colby said as he got up from the floor and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Neysa.

"I'm sorry I got so angry earlier" Colby said as he put his hand on Neysa's thigh.

"It was my fault too, we just want what is best for our daughter" Neysa said as she started to play with Colby's hand on her thigh.

"So, what are going to do about the Ad?" Colby asked

"You are going to do it and I have to trust your judgement on it" Neysa replied as she laid her head on Colby's shoulder.

Colby put his arm around he and she laid her head on his chest "Thank you baby" Colby said as he kissed her on the top of the head.


	21. Chapter 21: Girls Night Out

Chapter 21: Girls Night Out

After a full day of interviews, autograph signings and the WWE Superstar Dad's photo shoot Colby was wiped out he was tired. He was lying on the couch in the hotel suite and had Aubrey sitting on his chest tickling her tummy making her laugh. Neysa was in the bathroom getting ready she was going to have a much needed night out with Renee and Brie. She was really looking forward to just being Neysa tonight not being Aubrey's mom or being Seth's fiancé just being herself and being able to let loose for a change and act like a 21 year old. She came out of the bathroom in a black sundress with spaghetti straps and silver sandals with her hair straightened out for the night. She had on her diamond earrings and necklace that Colby had given her and big silver bangle bracelets and of course her engagement ring Colby looked up and smiled

"You are one hot sexy mama" He said as he got up and put Aubrey on his hip and walked over to Neysa and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks baby, but tonight I'm just Neysa" she replied as she kissed him again this time a little more passionately. Aubrey didn't like the attention that her daddy was giving her mommy and she let him know about it by patting him on the face.

"He's all yours tonight baby girl" Neysa said as she kissed Aubrey on the head.

"I don't know if I want you going out looking so good without me" Colby said as he put his hand on her hip.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm not with you on the road" Neysa said as she winked at him.

"Be careful tonight and text me sometime later ok babe" Colby asked as he kissed her softly one more time.

"We are just going to dinner baby" Neysa replied.

"I know and I want you to have a good time, I just want you to be safe" Colby said as he shifted Aubrey on to his chest.

"I promise, and don't forget her bedtime is 8:30" Neysa said as she kissed Aubrey on the head "Be good for daddy, mommy will see you later" as she kissed Colby one more time before heading out the door.

"Looks like it's me and you tonight baby girl, ?" Colby said.

Neysa knocked on Renee's hotel room door and Jon answered in shorts and a t-shirt "Come on in Neys, she is finishing up in the bathroom".

"I'm a few minutes early but I had to get out of the room before Colby stopped me from going tonight" Neysa laughed.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave my goddaughter alone with him?" Jon asked with a smirk

"Trust me that little girl has him wrapped around her finger" Neysa replied with a smile.

Colby was back in the room and had just put Aubrey in her little bathtub and giving her a bath trying not to get the baby shampoo in her eyes. "Look at the WWE Champ on a Friday night before Wrestlemania, pretty exciting huh baby girl" Colby said to Aubrey who just babbled to him.

Renee and Neysa pulled up to the restaurant and saw that Brie was waiting for them outside.

"Hey girlfriend, glad you got to come out with us tonight" Brie said as she went to hug Neysa.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to some girl time "Neysa said with a smile.

"Me too " Renee laughed.

They walked in and got a table and ordered some drinks.

"How is the Mommy life?" Brie asked

"I love being a Mommy, but it has been hard not quite what I had imagined." Neysa replied.

"I bet it has been hard with Colby being back on the road" Brie said as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Yes, it has because he has been home this whole time with rehab and I didn't realize how hard it was going to be by myself" Neysa replied as she took a drink of her skinny Marquita.

"I can't wait to have a baby with Bryan" Brie said with a huge smile.

"I'm going to wait awhile, I have Aubrey to play with for now" Renee laughed.

"Come on, you need a little Ambrose running around" Brie said as she took a drink of her wine.

"I have enough trouble with the big Ambrose running around" Renee laughed.

"Are you going to retire soon then?" Neysa asked as she played with her ring a habit that she had.

"That's the plan since Bryan had too" Brie replied.

"I think Jon would go crazy if he had to stay at home and live a normal life" Renee laughed as she took a drink of her skinny Marquita.

"What about you?" Neysa asked

"You know me I have to be busy, I think if I had a job I would be fine" Renee replied as the waiter came to take their orders.

"I think I'm going to go back to school" Neysa said as she smiled a little.

"I think that's great, online or in person" Brie asked.

"Mostly online" Neysa replied as she took a bite of her salad.

"You're almost done aren't you?" Renee asked as she took a bite of her chicken.

"I have this last year left" Neysa said as she heard her phone going off she looked down and saw that it was a text from Colby.

"Is he already checking up on you?" Renee asked as she laughed.

"Welcome to my life" Neysa replied with a laugh as she took a drink of her skinny Marquita.

"He is so much like Bryan, I'm lucky if we are apart he goes an hour without texting me" Brie replied.

"I love him but sometimes it's hard" Neysa laughed as she took another drink of her skinny Marquita.

Colby had gotten Aubrey out of the tub and wrapped her in the yellow towel with the duck face hoodie and had laid her on the bed and had gotten her diaper on and her pink stripped sleeper. He was now sitting on the couch with her feeding her bottle she was now putting her hands on the bottle but he still held it.

"Your mommy is having a good time and says that she misses us" Colby said to Aubrey as he looked down at that sweet face. Colby had burped Aubrey and had attempted to put her in the pack in play to go to sleep but she was not having any of it.

"Baby girl it's time to go to sleep" Colby said as he put Aubrey to his chest and rubbed her back and rocked her back in forth on the bed. He looked down and finally she had gone to sleep but when he got up to put her in the pack in play she stirred so he decided to just let her sleep on his chest for a while.

Neysa had a couple of skinny Marquita's and was feeling a pretty good buzz when Renee dropped her off at her room. "Go inside and sleep this off" Renee said as she hugged Neysa

"Let's just hope that Colby is asleep" Neysa said as she tried not to giggle.

Colby woke up when he heard Neysa come into the suite he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. He sat up and gently laid Aubrey down in the pack and play and covered her up with her blanket. Neysa came into the bedroom and walked over to Colby and put her hands on his hips and reached up and kissed him deeply. He could taste the salt from the Marquita's on her lips and pulled away.

"How many of those did you have babe?" Colby asked as he brushed her hair out of his face.

"Two or Three I wasn't counting" Neysa replied as she went to kiss his neck.

"Let's get you some water" Colby said as he sat her down on the bed and went to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Drink this ok" Colby said as he pulled the cap of the water bottle and gave it to Neysa.

"You're upset aren't you?" Neysa asked as she took a drink from the bottle.

"No, I've just never seen you drunk before" Colby said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Well I have never been drunk before" Neysa replied with a giggle.

"Let's get you ready for bed and you're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning sweetie" Colby said as he helped Neysa get undress for bed.


	22. Chapter 22: The Day of the Hall of Fame

**Thank You all for the comments please keep them coming!**

Chapter 22:hank you all

The alarm went off and Colby slowly turned it off as he looked at Neysa who was curled up to his chest her hair was all around the pillow. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead "Babe, we've got to get up big day today" as he rubbed her back with his fingers.

"Don't make me move" Neysa mumbled into his chest.

"Does your head hurt?" Colby asked as he continued to rub her back.

"More like pounding" Neysa said as she buried her head into his chest.

"I'll get you some Tylenol and some water" Colby said as he started to get up from the bed.

"Why did I think that this was a good idea last night? Neysa asked as she pulled the covers over her head once Colby got up from the bed.

"You live and learn baby" Colby said as he pulled the covers off Neysa and handed her the pills and the water.

"Can I just sleep a couple of more minutes" Neysa whined as she gave the water back to Colby who was standing beside the bed in his boxer shorts.

"I'm afraid not babe, we have a big day ahead with you getting ready for the Hall of Fame Ceremony tonight and I have a couple of interviews to do this morning" Colby replied with a smile.

"Baby please" Neysa asked softly as she rubbed her temples.

"Five minutes Neys, I'm going to get Aubrey up and changed and then you have to get in the shower" Colby said as he kissed her softly.

Aubrey was lying in the pack and play babbling when Colby picked her up.

"Good Morning baby girl" Colby said as he gave her a kiss and she patted him on the face and babbled something excitedly to her daddy.

"Mommy has a headache so let's get your clothes and go into the other room" Colby said as he picked up her outfit and went into the living room area of the suite. They kept diapers and wipes in both rooms so they could change her whatever room they were in. After she was dressed he sat her down on the floor on her blanket under her little gym and went to check on Neysa.

"Babe, it's time to get up" Colby said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Stop yelling" Neysa replied in a mean tone.

"I'm not yelling, but you have to get up babe" Colby said as he went over and took the covers off Neysa and turned the light on.

"Colby turn off the light" Neysa begged.

"Neysa Lauren Ouellette get out of bed now" Colby said as he dragged her into a sitting position.

"Fine, but you are so not getting any tonight" Neysa said as she slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well see about that babe" Colby said as he walked into the living area to check on Aubrey.

"Are you ready for some breakfast baby girl?" Colby asked as he started to make her rice cereal in the kitchen area.

Colby was feeding Aubrey when Neysa came out of the shower with her hair wet and a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra.

"Feel better babe?" Colby asked

"I feel human" Neysa replied as she went over to kiss Aubrey on the head.

"Time to get your game face on because you have to drop Aubrey off at your grams this morning" Colby said with a grin.

"At least I'm going to the spa with Renee" Neysa said as she started to take a drink of Colby's coffee.

"I love you "Colby said as he winked at her.

"I love you too" Neysa said as she walked over and kissed him.

Colby was on media row doing interviews he had on white Nike shorts with black trim, a black dri fit Nike hoodie and black Nike's. He had his hair in a knot and his trademark ball cap on backwards. He had just finished an interview for the WWE Network called hot minute.

"Hi, I'm Seth Rollins , WWE Superstar and WWE Heavyweight Champion and this is my hot minute.

Favorite Concert: Metallica

First thing you do when you wake up in the morning: roll over and kiss my fiancé'

Hero: My Step dad

Favorite: WWE Superstar: Shawn Michaels

Favorite Hobby: Playing madden, Crossfit

How many kids: One daughter

Worst Ice Cream: Mint Chocolate Chip

Favorite Food: Pizza and Ice Cream

Neysa had met Renee and they were getting their pedicures at the spa and relaxing in the spa chairs.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Renee asked with a smile

"Like my head is going to explode" Neysa replied as she rubbed her temples and took a drink of her coffee.

"How did Colby react when he saw you?" Renee asked

"He wasn't thrilled and this morning he had no sympathy" Neysa said with a smile.

"I don't think I have ever seen him drunk" Renee replied

"I know I haven't, I don't think he has ever been drunk" Neysa said with a laugh.

After their pedicures and manicures they had their hair and makeup done and were on the way back to the rooms to get dressed. She walked in and saw that Seth was asleep on the bed and that Aubrey was also taking a nap lying beside him on the bed with a pillow on the other side to keep her from falling off. He was on his side with his arm draped over her tiny little body. She was on her side with her head facing her daddy sucking on the ever present passy. Neysa took her phone and snapped a picture of this and it was one of her favorites so she posted it on Instagram with the #naptime. She knew she had a little downtime before they had to get ready to leave so she took Colby's Ipad and watched the pre-show on the WWE Network.

Colby had on a black suit white dress shirt and black and silver striped tie, his hair was tied back in a knot. Neysa came out of the bedroom in a silver sequined dress with wide straps that hugged her curves and a slit up the back almost to her butt. She had been working out with Colby and had lost all of her baby weight and her hair was up in a twist with curls.

"You are beautiful" Colby said with a huge smile as he walked over to where she was and gently kissed her on the lips.

"You are one very sexy champion" Neysa replied as she looked him over.

"I don't know if I can wait until after the ceremony to show you how hot you are" Colby whispered in her ear.

"We will have all night baby, because Aubrey is going to stay with my mom tonight" Neysa said as she kissed him on the neck.

They walked the red carpet hand in hand and stopped for photographs along the way. Renee asked for a interview on the red carpet "Seth Rollins, WWE World Heavyweight Champion who is this gorgeous woman with you?"

"This is my fiancé', Neysa Ouellette "Colby said with a huge smile as he had his arm around her waist.

They went inside and were on the front row next to her brother Peter and her grandparents which were Paul's parents. During the ceremony when the camera would pan on them Colby was holding her hand or had his arm around her waist.

 **The next chapter is going to be one you don't want to miss!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **A/N I hope you like this chapter…**

Before the Hall of Fame Ceremony began Paul had asked all of the Superstars and their families to stay after the ceremony. The Ceremony had ended and Seth leaned over and whispered in Neysa's ear that he had to help Paul with something and that he loved her. He and Paul got up and headed towards the backstage area where Brandon (Seth's brother and Michael Seth's dad were waiting for them). Seth walked over and hugged them "Thanks for being here".

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Michael said as he smiled at Seth.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked Seth who had a huge smile on his face.

"More than ready" Seth replied.

Neysa asked Stephanie if she knew what was going on because she didn't see her Uncle Paul, Seth or Renee anywhere.

"You'll find out in just a minute" Stephanie said with a smile.

Renee was in the backstage area with Emily who was Neysa's College roommate. "I'm so glad that you got to make it, I know Neysa is going to be thrilled.

"I'm so glad that Colby invited me because I wouldn't want to miss this night" Emily replied with a smile.

Galina and Paige snuck backstage along with Joe and Dean.

Colby went out to the stage and smiled at Neysa and went to the podium

"Thank you everyone for staying, although Paul did kind of ask you too" Colby said with a smile.

"Neysa would you please come up here babe" Colby said as he watched her facial expression and she was shocked to say the least. He walked down and helped her up the steps with her dress.

"I know this has been one of the hardest years of all lives but also one of the best years of our lives, I wanted to celebrate with all of our family and friends while we are all together". He took her hands in his and she was nervous so he rubbed squeezed her hands for assurance.

"Neysa Lauren Ouellette I have already asked you to marry me and you said yes so you can't back out now" Colby said with a smirk.

"Colby what are you up to?" Neysa asked with a smile

"We are going to have a wedding tonight, you're going to become Mrs. Colby Lopez in a few minutes" Colby said with a huge smile.

"What?" Neysa asked surprised then tears of joy started to fill her eyes.

"It's all arranged so I need you to go backstage with Paul please" Seth said as he kissed her softly. Then Paul came out and escorted Neysa backstage.

"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes and thank you for your patience" Seth said as stage hands came out and removed the podium and started putting white flower arrangements everywhere along the stage that had white lights attached to them.

"I can't believe that we have to sit here and watch Colby who has to be the biggest whore backstage gets married" Zahra said as she sat next to Eva Marie.

"Well you don't since you're not employed any longer by WWE but I have to so that means Jonathon has too" Eva Marie said as she winked at Jonathon.

"I'm not going to miss this, I wonder if I can stand up and object during the ceremony" Zahara laughed.

"Don't get me in any trouble" Eva Marie replied and Zahara smirked.

Neysa walked backstage and saw that everyone was waiting on her, all of the men had their pink boot nears on their suit jackets and the girls had bouquets of white and pink roses and Renee had a bridal bouquet just of white roses. Neysa then saw her mom standing there with Aubrey who had on a white satin/lace dress with a pink sash around the waist and a white and pink head band with roses in her hair.

"Look at my beautiful baby girl" Neysa said as she walked over and took Aubrey and held her close.

"Can I talk to you for a brief second" Paul asked as he came up to Neysa.

"Sure" Neysa said as her mom nodded yes and walked with them to a quiet corner.

"I know this is probably not the wedding of your dreams but Colby has worked really hard to put it together, I know that your dad is watching down from heaven and would love to be here but I was wondering if I could take his place and walk you down the aisle tonight" Paul said with tears in his eyes.

"I agree sweetie, he is here with you and has given his blessing on you and Colby. She said as she took the silver locket she was wearing and opened it up and showed Neysa that it was a picture of her and her dad right before he passed away.

"OMG, Mama" Neysa said as her hands were shaking as she looked at the locket.

"Now he is with you baby" Lynne said as she put the locket around Neysa's neck and kissed her cheek.

"One more surprise" Renee said as she came up to where they were standing, remember when we had that dress made for you, well we also had her make an ivory strapless lace at the top and satin at the bottom replica of the dress you have on now. "Let's go get you changed girlfriend" Renee said.

All of the bridesmaids had different shades of pink dresses made just like the wedding dress that they had changed into.

"Look how beautiful you are" Renee said to Neysa as she was now all dressed in her wedding gown and Renee had taken some baby's breathe and put it in Neysa's hair.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Colby Lopez" Neysa said softly.

"Yes, you are sweetie and I'm so happy for you" Renee said as she hugged Neysa.

Chris Jericho came upon the stage and took the microphone and stood to the side as the music for "God Bless this Broken Road" began to play and he began to sing As he was singing Jon, Joe, Brandon, Michael and finally Colby walked onto the stage as Michael as the best man for his son. Then the girls walked on stage with their flower bouquet's first it was Paige, Galina, Emily and Renee who was the maid of honor.

Paul was waiting with Neysa backstage and was holding her hand and he looked at her and smiled

"You're a beautiful bride Neysa and I love you" he leaned over and kissed her on the temple.

"Thank you Uncle Paul, I love you" Neysa replied as she tried not to cry.

 **The Wedding and the party afterwards will be the next chapter so please leave your comments!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Wedding

Power Couple 24: Forever Yours"

 **Thank You all for continuing to read this story and I hope you are enjoying it please let me know what you think.**

The here comes the bride began to play on the speakers and Colby took a deep breath as he saw the most beautiful bride in the world walking down the aisle with Paul. Tears of happiness started to form in his eyes as he watched Neysa get closer to him as Paul helped her up the stairs with her dress. Neysa's hands were shaking with nervousness until she saw Colby and he smiled at her and then all of a sudden she saw the love in his eyes. Paul and Neysa stood in front of the minister who asked "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Paul looked over at Lynne who was holding Aubrey and she nodded yes and he said "Her mother and I do" as he leaned over and kissed Neysa on the temple and whispered "I love you" as he placed her hand in Colby's. She then handed Renee who flowers and turn to stand in front of Colby who took both of her hands into his and squeezed them and mouthed "I love you babe". Neysa nodded her head yes and couldn't speak because if she did the tears in her eyes would start to flow.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here tonight to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a special bond that should not be taken lightly it is a vow to share your life with each other not only through the good times but through the hard times as well. It will not be an easy journey but you will learn to lean on one another and to take care of one another in all that life throws your way."

"Colby Tyler Lopez, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her honor her and take care of her through sickness and in health for the rest of your life?" the minister asked. "Yes, I do with all my heart" Colby said through the tears he couldn't help it. "Do you have a ring?" the minister asked and he turned to his dad who had Neysa's ring on his pinky finger it was an eternity band with diamonds all around it in platinum silver. He placed it on Neysa's finger above her engagement ring that had one large solitaire diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side and a band of smaller diamonds. Colby then took her hand and kissed the ring and smiled at her.

"Neysa Lauren Ouellette, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Do you promise to love, honor him and take care of him through sickness and in health for the rest of your life" Colby laughed at the one and so did the guests. "Yes, I do and I always will" Neysa said through the tears that had been running down her cheeks. Colby took his fingers and brushed the tears away from her face.

"Do you have a ring for Colby?" the minister asked and Neysa didn't know what to do but Renee had his ring on her finger and gave it to Neysa it was a solid black band with platinum sliver on the edges. She then took the ring and slipped it on Colby's left hand on his ring finger.

"These rings are a circle that symbolizes that they have no beginning and they have no ending just like the love that Colby and Neysa share with one another" the minister shared. "Now, let's pray a blessing on their lives as they start as a family" as they bowed their heads Lynne brought Aubrey up to the stage and gave her to Colby to hold as he held on to Neysa's hand. She then went back to her seat. The minister prayed over their family.

When he was done "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" the minister said with a big smile. Colby leaned in and gave Neysa slow kiss until Aubrey started patting his face.

"He is mine today, baby girl" Neysa said to Aubrey with a smile and she kissed her head.

"May, I introduce to you, Mr and Mrs. Colby Tyler Lopez and their daughter Aubrey" the minister said as Colby, Neysa and Aubrey turned to face the crowd with Colby's arm wrapped around Neysa's waist. They then joined hands and walked down the steps and walked down the aisle.

"Please join us in the ballroom to continue the celebration" Paul said.

The newlyweds and the wedding party along with their families stayed back for a few wedding photos.

"May I introduce to you "Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez as the newlyweds entered the ballroom hand in hand. The first dance will go to the bride and groom to the song of "I won't let go" by Rascal Flats.

Colby took Neysa by the hand and led her to the dance floor and put his arms on her waist and she put hers on his and he leaned down and softly kissed her. Then she placed her head on his chest and they started to sway to the song being sung by Chris Jericho.

It's like a storm

That cuts a path

It breaks your will

If feels like that

You think you're lost

But you're not lost on your own

You're not alone

 **I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **If you can't cope**

 **I will dry your eyes**

 **I will fight your fight**

 **I will hold you tight**

 **And I won't let go**

"Colby, thank you for the making my dreams come true" Neysa said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Babe, you are my dream come true and I hope you enjoyed tonight" Colby whispered as he leaned down and kissed Neysa passionately on the lips.

I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall

I'm right here to catch you

I won't let you down

I won't get you down

You're gonna make it

Yeah I know you can make it.

 **I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **If you can't cope**

 **I will dry your eyes**

 **I will fight your fight**

 **I will hold you tight**

 **And I won't let go**

Neysa laid her head on his chest and Colby held her close and they swayed to the music until it ended.

Everyone was given champagne with Strawberries and there was a cupcake tower and a make your own ice cream Sunday bar. This was Colby's idea because of his love for Ice Cream. Colby and Neysa were about to feed each other a cup cake. Jon was carrying Aubrey who had fallen asleep and head on his shoulder he was rubbing her back and rocking her softly side to side.

"Look at Jon" Neysa said to Colby and pointed to Jon with Aubrey

"I think him and Renee need one of their own" Colby said as he smiled at his best friend and the love he had for his goddaughter.

"Don't get any ideas" Renee said as she walked up to Neysa and Colby.

Colby took the cupcake and fed it to Neysa and then Neysa took part of it and acted like she was going to smear it on his face. He shook his head no and she grinned but fed him the cupcake and then kissed him on the lips.

"Nice try Mrs. Lopez Colby said

"Thank Your Mr. Lopez" Neysa replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Power Couple 25:

 **A/N wow I can't believe I am on chapter 25, thanks for all of the encouragement and the comments please keep them up! I really do appreciate them.**

Neysa rolled over and saw that Colby was still asleep he looked so peaceful she looked down and saw the wedding band on his left hand and a shiver went down her spine. She was finally Mrs. Colby Lopez and she couldn't have imagined anything sweeter or more romantic then what Colby did for her last night. She hated that she had to wake him up but they had to get up and be at the arena pretty soon. Neysa placed kisses on Colby's shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair but he wasn't moving.

"Baby, we have to get up" she said softly as she shook him gently.

"Five more minutes" Colby replied with his eyes still closed.

"Well if you don't want to shower with your wife then you have 5 more minutes" Neysa said as she kissed him on the temple and got up off the bed.

"I like the sound of that" Colby said as he opened his eyes to see Neysa grabbing some clothes out of their bag.

"I thought you would and you better hurry if you're going to get any hot water" Neysa replied as she blew him a kiss and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm coming" Colby said as he threw the covers off and rolled out of bed.

"I will be too if you hurry up" Neysa wined at him as she walked into the bathroom.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Colby said as he hurried to get into the bathroom.

Once they had showered it took a little longer than the expected because Neysa's hormones were in high gear and had more than one orgasm before Colby had released into her. Neysa had on some black yoga pants a Seth Rollins long sleeve shirt and her tennis shoes. She had towel dried her hair and Colby was getting dressed in Red Nylon shorts, a faded black rock band t-shirt and put on a black Nike zipper hoodie. He was letting his hair dry.

"We are meeting mom at the arena with Aubrey, she is being cranky this morning" Neysa said as she made sure everything that she needed to get ready for tonight was in her bag.

"I bet she is tired babe" Colby said as he was putting on his shoes.

"I know she is so I'm going to try and keep her backstage as much as possible today so she can rest " Neysa replied as she looked at the clock.

"Have you got everything?" she asked Colby as Neysa shook her head yes.

"Let's get this show on the road Mrs. Lopez" Colby said with a smile.

"I love the sound of that" Neysa said as she kissed him softly as they headed out the door.

Renee and Jon were pulling up to the arena when they saw Lynne getting out of the car with Aubrey.

"There is my baby girl, did you parent's abandon you again?" Jon asked as Aubrey babbled something excitedly to Jon and reached for him.

"They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago" Lynne said with a smile as she gave Jon the baby to hold.

"I can't imagine why they would be late" Jon smirked as he tickled Aubrey who was laughing.

"Come on Ambrose let's get this little girl inside before the fans start asking if she is yours" Renee said with a smile as they walked into the arena.

Colby and Neysa walked in the backstage area looking for Jon and Renee they had found Lynne and she told them that Jon had Aubrey with him.

"I think Jon wants to have a baby soon" Colby said to Neysa as they walked hand in hand down one of the corridors.

"I don't think Renee is ready" Neysa replied.

"Where we really ready? Colby asked as they saw them in catering and walked up to them.

"You can't have her back" Jon said as he was bouncing Aubrey on his knee.

"I'm sorry dude, but she is a daddy's girl" Colby said as Aubrey saw him and started to babble and kick her feet trying to get to Colby.

"You're hurting Uncle Jon's feeling sweetie" Jon said with a fake frown as Colby took Aubrey from him and hugged her.

"Daddy missed his baby girl" as Aubrey patted him on the face.

"Mommy did too" Neysa said as she rubbed Aubrey's back and kissed her on the head.

"Let's get some lunch before we have to go to the wrestler's meetings" Renee said with a smile.

"I did work up an appetite this morning" Colby said with a smirk.

"Sounds like they had fun this morning, like we did darlin" Jon laughed.

"It's called Wrestlemania baby" Seth said with a sexy smirk himself.

Colby was sitting at the table feeding Aubrey some banana baby food when Stephanie walked up to the table.

"It's good to see the Newlyweds are here on time" Stephanie said with a huge smile.

"Thanks again for all of your help with last night Steph, I couldn't have pulled it off without you and Renee" Colby replied with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad I could help, Neysa is like my own daughter I have seen her grow up to be this beautiful young woman and a great mom to Aubrey" Stephanie said.

"Thank You Aunt Steph, I learned a lot by watching you with your girls" Neysa replied with a smile as she looked over at Aubrey who was letting her daddy know she was not happy about getting her face cleaned.

"Aubrey, stop it I have to get the banana off your face" Colby said a little sternly and Aubrey stopped and looked at him with her bottom lip quivering.

"Here it starts, Vaughn was the master at doing that to Paul" Stephanie said with a shake of her head.

"She does it every time that her daddy tells her no and she wins most of the time" Neysa laughed.

Colby and Jon had to go to a wrestler meeting after lunch and Renee had some prepping to do for the interviews for the pre-show. Neysa had Aubrey who had on some cute jean leggings and a cute Seth Rollins hoodie on and her tennis shoes on her hip walking towards the dressing room. Nikki Bella saw her "Omg, look how much she has grown" she said as she pointed towards Aubrey.

"I know she is growing like a weed" Neysa replied with a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you what a beautiful bride you were and what a romantic ceremony that Colby planned" Nikki said.

"Thank You, I was surprised to say the least but he did a amazing job and I'm so proud to be Mrs. Lopez" Neysa replied with a huge smile.

"You are very lucky" Nikki said with a smile.

"When are you and John going to finally tie the knot?" Neysa asked as she shifted Aubrey on her hip.

"When he finally asks" Nikki replied with a slight smile.

Colby was down at the ring going over some stuff with Roman when a very tired looking Neysa came walking down to the ring with a very fussy and very cranky little girl.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't get her to take a nap" Neysa said as she handed Aubrey over to Colby.

"Come on baby girl, it's nap time" Colby said as he took Aubrey and put her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back. Aubrey was shaking her head no and babbled "No".

"There will be no back talking baby girl" Colby said to Aubrey who then started crying.

"Let's see how long this lasts?" Joe said with a smile.

"My bet is he will cave before she will" Neysa replied with a laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

Power Couple 26

 **I appreciate all comments please leave a review for me !**

Time was flying by and Colby, Neysa and Aubrey were now in a routine as a family, things were going very well for them. Aubrey's personality was starting to shine through and she was very independent and strong willed at times. She was crawling all over the place and could walk when someone was holding her hands she was almost ready to let go. She was babbling a lot she had learned to say Da Da, and mama and No which was her favorite word at the moment. They were getting ready for her first birthday party and had decided on a Disney Princess theme since Cinderella was one of her favorite movies. They were going to have it in Connecticut since that's were Neysa's family was and Colby had to do a Tap out Video Ad at the headquarters. They were going to have a small private party at their house with his family when they got home. Jon and Renee were also going to be in Connecticut because Jon also was doing the Tap Out Video so they were going to be at the birthday party along with Joe and his family, and the Levesque's girls along with Shane's boys. The back yard at Lynne's house was full of bouncy houses, a big blow up slide for the kids to go down, a cotton candy machine, and a face painting booth and of course a build your own Ice Cream Sundae bar thinks to her Colby, his daughter had discovered her love of ice cream from her daddy.

"Are you ready for today baby girl?" Colby asked Aubrey as she was dressed in cute pink leggings with a white long sleeve shirt with a pink 1 with white polka dots on it and the name Aubrey below it monogramed in pink.

"Cake" Aubrey said as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes baby girl you can have some cake", Colby smiled as Neysa had ordered cupcakes from the bakery that was to be shaped like Cinderella's castle.

Renee and Jon had just arrived and wanted to talk to Colby and Neysa before the party started.

"Hey birthday girl" Renee said as she hugged Aubrey and gave her a kiss.

"Ney Ney" Aubrey said as Renee took her from Colby.

"What about Uncle J?" Jon asked as he tickled Aubrey and she giggled.

"I hear that you have something that you wanted to tell us?" Neysa said with a smile.

"Go ahead and tell them babe, I know you want too" Renee said with a huge smile.

"We are going to have a baby" Jon said with a huge smile.

"I'm so excited for you too" Neysa said as she went to hug Renee.

"Welcome to fatherhood bro" Colby replied with a fist bump to Jon.

"I'm only 6 weeks but we wanted you both to be the first to know and to ask you to be the godparents" Renee said as she shifted Aubrey.

"We are thrilled to be the godparents since you both are Aubrey's" Neysa replied with a smile.

"Looks like we have the Shield 2.0 finally" Colby laughed.

Later on that night after the party when Colby was getting Aubrey dressed in her pj's after her bath and getting her ready for bed. "Did you have a good day baby girl?" he asked. Aubrey shook her head yes as she was sucking on her passy that she still used. Colby and Neysa were going to try and slowly start taking it away little by little.

"Wanna let daddy hold your passy?" Colby asked as he sat her in his lap on the bed.

"No, mine" Aubrey said as she shook her head no as she leaned up against Colby's chest.

"You're a big girl now that you're one I don't think you need it anymore" Colby said as he ran his hands through her very light brown curly hair.

"Mine" Aubrey said as she yawned against Colby's chest.

"Ok baby girl" Colby said as she kissed her on the top of the head and rocked her in his arms. It wasn't but a few minutes and he looked down and saw that his daughter was asleep. He got up and gently put her in the pack in play next to the bed and covered her up with her blanket and kissed her on the head. He then turned on the night light and turned off the light and went to see if he could find Neysa.

He found her putting up some leftovers in the kitchen and went behind her and hugged her from the back. "She is asleep" he mumbled into Neysa's shoulder.

"That was fast, I know she was tired since she had a very short nap" Neysa replied as she leaned back against Colby's chest.

"She wouldn't give up the passy" Colby said as he put his arms around Neysa's waist.

"That is going to be hard" Neysa replied as she put her hands on Colby's.

"Want to go to and watch a movie?" Colby asked soflty.

"Sounds good, Mom has gone up to her room she was going to take a bath and probably go to bed she said she was tired, she's not used to having a little one around anymore" Neysa laughed.

They were lying on the couch together watching a movie "Do you want more kids?" Colby asked Neysa.

"I think so, what about you" Neysa asked as she looked up from Colby's chest.

"I know I do, how many do you want?" Colby asked.

"I would love to have a son the next time then we would have one of each" Neysa replied with a smile.

"I would love a son but I wouldn't mind having another baby girl either" Colby said with a smile.

"I can only imagine what Aubrey would do if she had to share you with another girl" Neysa replied with a chuckle.

"Do you think she would be jealous?" Colby asked.

"Oh yeah, she is so a daddy's girl I think it will be hard for her to adjust at first" Neysa replied.

"So when do you want to start trying for another one?" Colby asked

"I don't want them to be too far apart so I guess we can sometime soon" Neysa replied with a smile.

"What do you think about Jon and Renee?" Colby asked as she rubbed circles on Neysa's tummy with his fingers.

"I'm happy for them" Neysa replied.

"I know that Jon has wanted a baby for a while" Colby said.

"I guess he wore Renee down with the idea" Neysa replied with a small smile.

"They are going to make great parents" Colby said

"Yes they are" Neysa replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Power Couple 27

 **This one gets a little steamy at the end I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.**

It had been a very busy couple of months for Colby with events leading up to Summer Slam and a very important Hell in a Cell Match with Jon for the WWE Heavyweight Championship. He had extra media appearances and was working more live events leading up to Summer Slam. Neysa was finishing up her classes online for her degree and had been talking to Paul and Stephanie about possibly being on the creative team. The idea was she could do a lot of it online and then in person for the pay per views. Her and Colby had discussed moving to Connecticut but decided against it because of Black and Brave and Colby really loved Iowa.

"Da Da home?" Aubrey asked as Neysa was getting her ready for the day.

"I'm sorry sweetie but daddy is still at work" Neysa replied as she combed out Aubrey's brown curls.

"I see da da" Aubrey clapped her hands.

"Want to call daddy?" Neysa asked as she grabbed the IPAD hoping she could get in touch with Colby to thwart off a temper tantrum by Aubrey.

Colby was getting ready to head to a Cross Fit gym in town before he had to be at the arena when he heard his phone beep.

"Hi babe" he said as she saw his beautiful wife on the other end how he missed his girls.

"Your daughter wants to talk to you" Neysa said with a smile as Aubrey was sitting in her lap so she turned the tablet so Aubrey could see Colby.

"Hi baby girl" Colby said with a huge smile as she saw Aubrey get excited.

"Da Da" Aubrey said as she patted the screen.

"Are you being a good girl for Mommy?" Colby asked as he smiled at Aubrey's excitement and this made him miss her even more.

"Da Da home" Aubrey said to Colby.

"Daddy will be home soon baby girl I promise" Colby said as he wished it was sooner.

"Luv you" Aubrey said as she tried to kiss her daddy on the screen

"I love you too baby girl" Colby said as he blew her a kiss.

"Let mommy talk to daddy for a minute" Neysa said as she moved the IPAD so she could see Colby.

"I miss you" Colby said as he smiled.

"I miss you too baby" Neysa said as she put Aubrey down on the floor and watched her toddle off.

"What are you two going to do today?" Colby asked

"We are going shopping and then to the park for a while" Neysa replied.

"Have fun and text me later" Colby said as he blew her a kiss.

"I will and please be careful" Neysa replied with a kiss

"Always babe" Colby said.

Colby was backstage waiting for RAW to end when he saw Renee walking towards him looking very tired. . Renee was having a very average pregnancy so far, she was traveling with Jon for RAW and Smackdown since she was still doing her job. They would only film her from the waist up, she was 5 months but wasn't as big as Neysa was at that point in her pregnancy

"Have you seen Jon?" Renee asked.

"Not lately, are you ok?" Colby asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Renee replied with a smile as she rubbed her tummy.

"I remember how tired Neysa got" Colby said with a smile as he took a drink of his water.

"How is she? I haven't talked to her in a couple of days" Renee asked as she rubbed her back.

"She's good she's just been busy with school and Aubrey" Colby replied with a smile.

"We so need a weekend together and soon" Renee said with a laugh.

"I agree maybe we can before long" Colby said as Jon came up behind Renee and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't scare a pregnant woman like that" Renee said as she jumped.

"I'm sorry darlin" Jon said as he rubbed Renee's tummy and she leaned up against his chest.

"Are you ready to head back to the hotel?" Renee asked.

"Do you want to get something to eat first?" Jon asked

"Can we order room service baby, I'm really tired" Renee replied.

"Ok, let me go and get our stuff and we will head out, I will talk to you later dude" Jon said to Colby who waved and nodded ok.

Colby was down in the gym the next morning when Jon walked in looked tired.

"Let me guess morning sickness?" Colby said to Jon with a smirk.

"That shit is nasty" Jon replied as he started to stretch before getting on the treadmill next to Colby.

"Neysa had it every morning like clock work and she didn't want me to help her but she got mad if I didn't offer, loved those pregnancy hormones" Colby replied as he took a drink of his water as he ran on the treadmill.

"Renee has always been so independent but lately she has let me help her but oh my some of the cravings she had last night made me want to hurl" Jon replied with a shudder.

"Neysa's was peanut butter and pickles together" Colby said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's with the pickles? Renee had to have chocolate ice cream and pickles together last night, I had to run down to the damn baskin robbins after we got back to the hotel" Jon replied.

"Dude, I made so many trips there I could have owned stock in the place" Colby laughed.

It had been a very long week and Colby was ready to be home he decided to take a red eye back to Iowa after Smackdown and arrived back home around 4:00am. He quietly walked in the house put his stuff down in the living room and walked back towards Aubrey's room. He tip toed in and saw that she was asleep in her toddler bed and just watched her sleep for a minute. He missed his little girl so much when he was gone and it looked like she had grown a foot just in the week that he had been gone. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the head and made sure she was covered up and tip toed back out of the bedroom. He walked quietly into their bedroom and took off his clothes and started to climb in bed when Neysa woke up.

"Colby" she said as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up babe" Colby said as he pulled the comforter up and reached over and kissed Neysa softly.

"What time is it?" Neysa asked as she laid her head down on Colby's chest and snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"A little after 4 I took the redeye home" Colby replied softly.

"I'm glad you did because I missed you, I hate sleeping alone" Neysa replied as she rubbed her hands on his chest and began to kiss it.

"Babe, you know how much I hate to sleep alone" Colby said as he lifted her head up and kissed her deeply as Neysa moaned.

"I need you baby" Neysa asked as she flipped Colby on his back and removed his boxers as Colby removed her panties and se slowly slid down his throbbing cock.

"Damn baby you feel so good" Colby said as Neysa began to slowly ride him and Colby had her hips guiding her.

Neysa placed her hands on his chest and started to quicken her pace and Colby couldn't take it anymore and flipped her over and thrust into her hard and fast.

"Shit baby harder, faster" Neysa said as Colby was hitting her sweet spot she was so close.

"I missed you" Colby said as he was thrusting harder and faster as the sounds Neysa was making was turning him on.

"Baby" Neysa moaned as she came hard and with a couple of more thrusts Colby released into her as he groaned.

He laid on Neysa's chest as they were both trying to get their breathing under control. "I love you babe" Colby mumbled into her chest. "I love you more" Neysa said as she ran her fingers through his now sweaty hair.


	28. Chapter 28

Power Couple 28

 **A/N: Thank You for all of your comments it helps me keep going! I appreciate them so keep them coming.**

The Hell in a Cell PPV was finally here and Colby was really looking forward to it but Neysa wasn't she knew it was going to be a brutal match for him and Jon. Neysa decided to go to this PPV and get to spend a couple of nights alone with Colby. Her mom had flown in and was staying with Aubrey at their house in Davenport. Neysa felt that they really needed some alone time especially if they were going to work on baby number 2. She also wanted to spend some time with Renee and they had planned a day to go baby shopping tomorrow while the boys were at the gym. Colby looked over at his sleeping wife that was snuggled up to him they were lying on their sides and his arm was wrapped around her waist. He was enjoying every moment of her being here with him on the road. He loved his daughter with all of his heart but he was glad to be able to spend some time with his wife. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple and got out of bed and headed to the shower. Neysa woke up when Colby climbed out of bed she had become a light sleeper once Aubrey was born. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and decided to join her husband in the shower.

Renee had been up for a little while she was sitting up in bed going over some notes for the pre -show later today. She looked over at Jon that was sleeping peacefully and knew she had to wake him up soon. She laid down her notes and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the lips.

"mmmm" Jon mumbled as he felt Renee's lips on his.

"I'm sorry baby but it's time to get up" Renee said.

"How long have you been up?" Jon asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"A little while, the baby was moving around" Renee replied.

Jon placed his hands on Renee's tummy and began to rub circles on it "hey, kiddo please give your mommy a break this morning".

"At least no morning sickness this morning" Renee said with a smile.

Neysa had decided to join Colby for a cross fit work out at the local cross fit gym before they headed towards the arena.

"This is a perfect start to my day, cross fit with my favorite person" Colby said as they walked into the gym hand in hand.

"Take it easy on me in there champ" Neysa said with a wink.

Colby and Neysa were backstage in the dressing room as he was getting ready for tonight's match. He was putting on his pads over his pants when Neysa looked over at him.

"Please be careful tonight" she said softly.

"I always am babe" Colby replied but saw the worried look on her face.

"This one I'm not so sure about" Neysa said as she played with her wedding rings.

"Neys, baby look at me" Colby said as he lifted her face up with his hand "I'm going to be ok I promise, Jon and I are going to take care of each other".

"Promise" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"I promise" Colby said as he kissed her on the temple and held her to him for a minute.

Neysa and Renee were standing at the gorilla position as the match was set to begin.

"I don't know how much of this I can watch" Neysa said as she watched Colby run the ropes a few times.

"I understand it never gets any easier watching Jon put his body through these kinds of matches" Renee replied as she put her hand on her lower back.

"I don't know how you do it honestly" Neysa said with a smile.

"Because I knew when we started dating this was what he loved and I have to respect that doesn't mean it's easy or I like watching him torment his body" Renee replied.

The match started and Seth and Dean were on top of the cell then they started to climb down the cell and they head butted one another and jumped off the side of the cell unto the tables.

"Holy shit, he didn't tell me they were going to do that" Renee said as she covered her mouth.

"Please be ok baby, please be ok" Neysa said as she saw that Colby was not moving and holding his ribs.

"They are ok I know it" Renee said as she rubbed her tummy.

The match continued and they put each other through hell with kendo sticks, tables and chairs. Neysa could tell that Colby was hurt he was holding his side and having trouble breathing. She was rocking back and forth just wanting this to be over with she looked over at Renee and walked over and hugged her. The match was almost over and after a brutal chair shot and curb stomp he pinned Jon.

"Thank God that's over" Neysa said as she watched Colby hold his side as he was walking up the ramp. Jon was still in the ring and wasn't moving.

Colby came stumbling to the gorilla and Neysa ran over to him and put her arms around his waist helping him walk over to a chair and sit down. 

"I'm ok babe" Colby barely said.

"Is Jon ok?" Renee aske as she could still see him in the ring.

"Yes" Colby said as the trainers were now looking him over as Jon came stumbling through the curtains.

"Baby, are you ok?" Renee asked as she was looking him over.

"I will be" Jon said as he was trying to catch his breath.

Colby had been taken back to the trainer's room and Neysa was in there with him.

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt" Neysa said as she stood next to Colby who was sitting on the trainer's table.

"I'm ok babe, it's just a bruised rib that's all" Colby said as Chris finished taped up his ribs.

When Colby and Neysa got back to the hotel Colby was tired and very sore. Neysa helped him take his shirt off and he climbed into bed very gingerly. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini refrigerator and gave him the pain pills that Dr. Amin gave him.

"I don't need those babe" Colby said as he leaned up against the pillows.

"Yes, you do so please take them" Neysa said as she stood at the bed and watched him take the pills.

"Thank you" Neysa said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Neys" Colby said softly

"I love you to baby" Neysa replied.


	29. Power Couple 29

Power Couple 29

 **A/N Thanks for continuing to read this story! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**

Colby was asleep he had gotten in early that morning and climbed in bed and fell asleep. He didn't hear Neysa get out of bed but he felt somebody shaking his arm. "Daddy up" Aubrey was saying as she shook her daddy's arm. He leaned over and saw Aubrey standing there in her pj's with a worried look on her face almost like a panic.

"What's wrong Aubrey?" he asked as he sat up in bed and pulled her onto the bed with him

. "Mama" Aubrey said as she pointed to the door.

"Where is Mama?" Colby asked as he noticed that she wasn't in the bedroom and the bathroom door was open.

"Eat" Aubrey said as he pointed towards the door.

"Is Mama ok?" Colby asked with a worried look as Aubrey shook her head no as he pulled the covers off and got out of the bed and carried Aubrey with him to the kitchen. He saw that Neysa had her head over the sink and was very pale.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the sink and rubbed her back.

"I think you have knocked me up again" Neysa said as she wiped her mouth with a towel.

"Really?" Colby said with a huge grin.

"Yes, the past couple of mornings I have done this but I didn't want to take the test until you got home' Neysa said as she rinsed her mouth out with a glass of water.

"Mama ok?" Aubrey asked as she reached for Neysa.

"Mama's ok sweetie" Neysa replied as she kissed her daughter on the head and Aubrey patted her face.

"She was worried and came and woke me up" Colby said as he yawned.

"That's my baby girl" Neysa said as she hugged Aubrey.

"Do you have that test?" Colby asked as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, but let's wait until her naptime" Neysa replied as she pointed her head to Aubrey.

"No nap" Aubrey said as she shook her head no.

"Not now baby girl" Colby said with another yawn.

"Baby, you go lay back down and I'll be fine I think it was her bacon that got to me" Neysa said with a smile.

Renee was in her last month of pregnancy and she was just ready for it to be over with she felt like a beached whale. She was having problems with her blood pressure and was very bloated and swollen she couldn't see her feet and her ankles were so swollen it was hard for her to walk very far. Jon had been wonderful and was making sure that she was comfortable well as much as she could be while he was home. Her hormones were out of control to she was very emotional and was either crying or mad most of the time.

"Here you go baby" Jon said as he put the tray of food on the living room table and helped Renee sit up she was lying down on the chase lounge covered with a blanket.

"I made you oatmeal and toast" Jon said with a pleased look on his face.

"Thanks sweetie" Renee said as she took a drink of the orange juice and a bite of the toast.

"Looks like the kiddo is up and about this morning" Jon said as he looked down at Renee's stomach and saw that her shirt was moving all around

"All morning long, I think we either have a soccer player or a wrestler in there after their daddy" Renee smiled.

Jon just smiled as she sat down beside her lifted up her shirt and started to rub her tummy softly as she leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Jon had that special touch that could always calm the baby down when it was being active.

Colby had went back to the bedroom and crawled into bed but he couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard he tried he was too excited. He finally got up and pulled on some track pants and went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and added his cream. He laughed because the last time Neysa was pregnant he couldn't drink coffee in the house the smell made her sick. He looked over and saw that Neysa was lying on the couch while Aubrey was watching Sesame Street on the TV eating cheerios from a cup. Colby walked over and sat down on the couch and Aubrey climbed up in his lap "Elmo" she said as she pointed to the tv.

"I know baby girl he is your favorite" Colby said with a smile.

"I thought you were going to go back to sleep" Neysa said as she sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I tried but I guess I'm too excited" Colby replied as he kissed her on the temple.

"Want me to go and take it while you're in here with her?" Neysa asked with a smile.

"Please" Colby said as he kissed her softly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Neysa said as she pecked him a couple of more times on the lips.

Neysa's hands were shaking as she waited the five minutes for the test to be completed. Colby sat holding Aubrey as she continued to watch Sesame Street and eat her Cheerios. He looked down and couldn't believe that in a couple of month she would be two already. He hoped that if Neysa was pregnant that this time around would be much easier and that they would have a healthy baby. Neysa came out of the bathroom with a stick in her hand and a smile as she walked over to the couch where Colby was sitting. He looked up and saw the smile and she shook her head yes as she showed Colby the stick.


	30. Chapter 30

Power Couple 30

 **A/N I hope you enjoy the surprises! Let me know**

Colby and Neysa were at the doctor's office waiting on her appointment they had confirmed her pregnancy and she was now 8 weeks and this appointment they were going to get to hear the baby's heart beat for the first time.

"When are we going to start telling everyone?" Neysa asked as she laid her head on Colby's shoulder. She had her arm linked with his and he was holding her hand.

"Whenever you're ready?" Colby replied as he kissed her on the temple.

"I think we need to tell Aubrey first and I don't know how she is going to react" Neysa said as she snuggled closer to Colby. The doctor's office was freezing and she got cold easily lately with her hormones out of whack.

"I don't know how much she will understand" Colby replied as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Neysa's waist and brought her to his chest.

"She is going to understand that she is going to be a big sister but I don't think she is going to like the whole sharing her daddy thing" Neysa said.

"That is something that we are going to have to work on" Colby replied as he rubbed Neysa's back.

"Neysa Ouellete Lopez" the nurse called out in the waiting room and Neysa stood up with a smile.

"Love the last name" Colby winked as he put his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards the nurse.

Neysa was sitting on the exam table and Colby was standing in front of her with his arms wrapped around her because she was shivering she was so cold. Dr. Robinson came in with Neysa's chart and smiled at the couple in front of her.

"I take it your cold?" Dr. Robinson asked with a smile.

"Just a little" Neysa said as Colby turned around and smiled at Dr. Robinson

"You're going to be even colder after I put this gel on you" Dr. Robinson replied as she asked Neysa to lay down and pull up her shirt. Colby was standing beside her and held her hand in his and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Oh shit that's cold" Neysa said as Dr. Robinson placed the gel on her tummy and got the wand and started to move it around on her stomach.

"Shh relax babe" Colby whispered to Neysa and her body started to relax.

Dr. Robinson moved the wand around and suddenly the room was filed with a sound of a heartbeat

"Listen babe that's our baby" Colby whispered with amazement and looked down and saw tears of joy in Neysa's eyes.

"Can you tell the sex?" Neysa asked as she looked over at the monitor.

"From what I can tell looks like you have a boy this time"Dr. Robinson replied as she continued to move the wand around with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Neysa asked as she saw the Dr's face.

Before Dr. Robinson could answer the room was filled with another heartbeat and Colby's eyes got wide

"Is that another heartbeat?" Colby asked as he looked at the screen

"Yes, it is looks like you're going to have twins" Dr. Robinson said with a smile

"Twins, are you sure?" Neysa asked with a look of surprise and fear.

"Yes, see this is baby number 1 and this is baby number 2 it looks like it has been hiding behind baby number 1" Dr. Robinson replied.

"Do you know the sex of that one?" Colby asked

"Looks like baby number 2 is a boy" Dr. Robinson said as she pointed out the difference on the screen.

"Wow 2 boys " Colby said as he leaned down and kissed Neysa on the lips.

Jon was in the hospital with Renee she had been having contractions all night and they were worried about her blood pressure. They couldn't seem to bring it down and she was miserable and had been crying most of the night. Jon wished there was something he could do to take away the pain but now all he could do was be there for her and try and help her through it. He realized now what Renee must feel when she saw him in pain after a match and there wasn't anything she could do to help him.

"Breathe baby, look at me and breathe with me babe" Jon coaxed Renee through another contraction.

"This is the one and only time I am doing this Jonathon Goode so you better enjoy it" Renee hissed as she breathed through the latest contraction.

"Ok, darlin" Jon replied with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and ran his free hand through her hair.

The last half hour had been rough on Renee and her blood pressure had spiked to an all-time high and the doctor was worried for her. He decided that it was too risky to have Renee deliver naturally because she still was only dilated to 8 and she had been in labor almost 13 hours. He had discussed it with Jon and they had decided it was going to be safer for Renee and the baby if they did a C-Section on Renee. They were getting the OR ready for them. They had to put Renee to sleep right before they did they

c-section but Jon was there and he got to see his son being born. He had tears in his eyes the whole time and he got to cut the cord with the clamps. The baby was healthy and they wanted to close Renee up fast so they could get her blood pressure under control. The whole thing took less than 5 minutes from when they started. "Welcome to my crazy world Lucas Jonathon Goode" Jon said as he looked down at his son and then over to the woman he loves with all of his heart.

Neysa had made her next prenatal appointment and then she and Colby headed out to the car. They were sitting in the car a few minutes in the parking lot before either one of them spoke.

"Twins, I'm going to have two sons" Colby said out loud with a huge smile on his face. Neysa looked over at her husband and saw the pure joy in his face and smiled.

"You're sperm this time must have been super sperm" Neysa said with a laugh as she leaned over and kissed Colby softly on the lips.

"That's how this champ rolls babe" Colby said with a smirk.


	31. Chapter 31

Power Couple 31

 **Thanks so much for all of the comments I really does mean alot to me so keep them coming! Tell me what you think.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Neysa found out she was pregnant with twins and it was time to start telling everyone because she was showing a lot sooner than before. They were going to tell Aubrey first and wanted her to get used to the idea of being a big sister. Neysa had bought her a pink t-shirt that said I'm a big sister on it and was going to give it to her today

"Aubrey come here because Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you about big girl stuff" Neysa said as she was sitting on the couch with Colby. Aubrey walked over and of course climbed into Colby's lap like she always did.

"You know that you are a big girl now that you are going to be 2 in a week" Colby said as he looked down at his daughter.

"I big girl" Aubrey said as she shook her head yes.

"Now that you're a big girl, you're going to be a big sister" Neysa said with a big smile.

"I no sister" Aubrey said as she shook her head no and laid it down on Colby's shoulder.

"Baby girl, you're going to be a big sister because mommy has your baby brothers in her tummy" Colby said as he pointed to Neysa's stomach.

"No baby" Aubrey said as she hugged Colby's neck a little tighter.

"Aubrey, you will always be my baby girl no matter what and Mommy and Daddy will always love you" Colby said as he rubbed her back.

"You're going to have to help me with the babies that are in my tummy that's what big sister's do" Neysa said as she rubbed Aubrey's leg.

"No baby my mommy and daddy" Aubrey said as she turned her head away from Neysa.

"This is going well not" Neysa replied.

"It's just going to take some time babe" Colby said as he rubbed Aubrey's back.

Renee had been released from the hospital with baby Lucas and they were home in Vegas with Jon. Lucas was now two weeks old and Jon had to go back on the road this weekend and Renee was freaking out a little bit about being by herself for the first time.

"Darlin, you're going to be ok you are great at this mom stuff" Jon said as he was rocking Lucas to sleep on the bed as Renee had just finished breast feeding him.

"I'm just kind of afraid to be alone what if something happens while you're gone" Renee said as she looked over at Jon and Lucas.

"Baby, you're stressing out about this I don't want to go either but I have to go back and It will only be gone for three days and I will be home again" Jon replied.

"I'm going to miss you, I'm not used to being alone" Renee said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to miss you both but we can facetime each other that's what we did when you were pregnant" Jon replied as he looked down and saw that Lucas had fallen asleep.

Colby had put Aubrey down for a nap and he was playing some Madden on the tv when Neysa came in and sat down beside him.

"Baby, you know we are going to have to find a bigger place to live before the boys get here" Neysa said.

"Do you want a house this time?" Colby asked as he continued to play his game.

"I think so maybe in a gated community" Neysa replied as she laid her head on the back of the couch.

"We can start searching and set up some appointments from when I get back next week" Colby replied.

"I will start looking online " Neysa said as she yawned and Colby looked over at her and she looked wiped out. He put down the controller and laid down on the couch and motioned for her to lay down on top of him. He covered her with a blanket and started to rub her back and run his fingers through her hair.

"I love you babe" Colby said as he heard her breathing even out and looked down and saw that she was asleep. He thought to himself it must be tiring to have two babies inside of her. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up with a startle as he heard Aubrey yell for him. He gently moved Neysa so He could get up and go get Aubrey before she woke her mommy up.

"Shh, baby girl mommy is taking a nap" Colby said as he took Aubrey out of her bed and checked her diaper to see if she needed a new one. They had decided to start potty training when she turned two. He grabbed a diaper and began to change it then pulled up her leggings and took her and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a sippy cup of juice out of the refrigerator and headed towards her bedroom so she could play and not wake Neysa up. He sat her down in the floor and they began to play with some of her toys.

"Want to go with daddy to the gym?" Colby asked Aubrey who shook her head yes.

"Let's go then and let mommy take her nap" Colby said as he put Aubrey's little pink Nike's on and grabbed her little backpack and took it to the kitchen and put a sippy cup and some goldfish in it and made sure she had some diapers. He left a note for Neysa on the fridge and took Aubrey and headed out the door. Neysa woke up and stretched the house was awfully quiet so she got up and didn't see Colby in the kitchen. She called out for him and got no reply she looked in Aubrey's room and it was empty so was their bedroom. She started to get worried so she picked up her phone and called him in a hurry but all she got was his voicemail. Now she was really in a panic so she texted him and looked outside in the garage and his car was gone. Why did he leave and not tell her where he was going. She tried to call him again and again all she got was the voicemail. Colby was working out in the gym and Aubrey was playing in the area they had set up for kids and didn't hear his phone because it was in his gym bag. Neysa was almost in a panic when she went to the kitchen to get a drink of water and saw the note on the refrigerator and sighed. Colby was gathering their stuff to leave the gym when he saw his phone and the missed calls and the text messages he knew that he was in trouble.


	32. Chapter 32

New Power Couple 32

 **A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want to say thanks for all of the reviews and comments please keep posting them.**

Neysa was now almost 6 months pregnant with the twins and she had gained 30 lbs that is more than she gained the whole time she was pregnant with Aubrey. She couldn't see her feet anymore and her back was killing her already. She was always tired and it didn't help that Aubrey was a bundle of energy just like her daddy. It felt like the twins were going to be wrestlers just like Colby because they were always moving and kicking it felt like. They had found a house in a gated community that they both really liked and so they bought it and had recently moved in. Aubrey was getting used to the idea of being a big sister since they had started to work on the nursery. She was excited because she got a big girl bed for her new room and it was painted in pink this time and was decorated with all of the Disney Princesses her favorite was Cinderella. Neysa had let her watch all of the Disney Classics and some of the new ones and Cinderella was her favorite. Colby had promised he would take her to see Cinderella's castle before the babies were born when they were down in Orlando for Wrestlemania. Colby was getting used to the girly stuff with the entire princess theme and tea parties and painting the fingernails etc. Neysa had told Aubrey that she could get her ears pierced for her 3rd birthday but Colby wasn't too sure about that.

"I only promised her to get her ears pierced you promised her freaking Cinderella's castle" Neysa said as they were lying in bed one night.

"Why not? We are already going to be there" Colby said as he looked up from his tablet.

"Have you seen me? Do you think I can walk all over Disneyworld?" Neysa replied as she looked down at her very rounded tummy.

"I will push you in a wheel chair if I have too" Colby said with a smirk and leaned over to kiss Neysa.

"Why don't you and Joe take the kids and Gallina and I will go to the spa that day" Neysa replied with a smirk of her own.

"I think that can be arranged" Colby said as he winked at her and at that moment Neysa's hormones kicked in. She had been so horny during this pregnancy nothing like when she was pregnant with Aubrey. It was getting more difficult with her growing belly and Colby was getting worried that he was going to hurt her or the boys. Neysa leaned over and started to kiss Colby's neck and run her hands down his chest. Just as things were heating up one of the boys kicked the crap out of her and she had to stop and take a deep breath.

"That's it we can't do this" Colby said as he looked at Neysa who was rubbing her side.

"Just give me a minute for them to calm down and I will be ok" Neysa replied.

"I can't take any chances with you or them and the doctor said we had to be careful" Colby said as he started to rub the place where Neysa was rubbing and she was finally asleep. She was on her side and Colby was spooned behind her rubbing her rounded tummy. He couldn't believe that in less than 3 months he was going to be the father of three.

Jon was in the nursery changing Lucas diaper he had woke up wet and hungry and was letting his mommy and daddy know about it.

"Shh, let's not wake your mommy up because she gets awfully cranky when she does" Jon whispered to Lucas who just cooed at his dad. He then picked him up wrapped him in his blanket and walked down to the kitchen to get the bottle that Renee had mad for his 2:00am feeding. He grabbed the bottle and put it under the water to warm it up then he took Lucas over to the couch and turned on the tv softly and started to feed his son.

"Son, your daddy is about to become World Heavyweight Champion" Jon said as he looked down at his son who was eagerly sucking on the bottle.

"He is going to go up against Uncle Colby at the biggest stage of them all Wrestlemania" Jon said in a low voice.

"Uncle Colby is going to take some time off because Aunt Neysa is going to have two little boys just like you pretty soon" Jon said as the little boy just looked up at him.

Colby was in Paul's office at the arena going over some paperwork and creative ideas before Raw started.

"How is my niece feeling?" Paul asked.

"Pretty good she is getting bigger by the day" Colby replied with a smile.

"Don't let her hear you say that" Paul replied with a big smile.

"She is bigger now than she was with Aubrey when she was born" Colby said.

"Well she is carrying two babies now and Aubrey was born early" Paul replied.

"That's true but I think she is still beautiful" Colby said with a smile.

"Are you ready for the twins?" I didn't think it was going to be a big deal going from one kid to two kids but you wouldn't believe the difference it makes" Paul said with a chuckle.

"The nursery is almost done and I think we have everything that we need so far at least that's what Neysa says" Colby laughed.

"Now are you ready to be away from this place for a month?" Paul asked.

"That I honestly don't know I haven't had any time off since Aubrey was born and that was almost 3 years ago I think I can handle a little break" Colby replied.

"Neysa is going to need all of the help she can get" Paul said.

"I know and thanks for letting me have the extra time off" Colby replied.

"We have a month to build this feud with you and Jon up so I want it to be good" Paul said as he looked over some creative paperwork.

"We won't let you down" Colby replied.

Colby was backstage watching RAW on the monitor when Joe came up to watch with him

"Hey Uce, are you ready to give that strap up?" Joe asked as he slapped Colby on the back.

"Not really but I think my boys are worth it" Colby replied with a small smile.

"I think so too" Joe replied with a laugh.

"I'm going to keep it warm for you" Jon said as he walked up to where they were standing.

"I might want to get my hands on it too" Joe said with a smirk.


	33. Chapter 33

Power Couple 33

 **A/N All of you are amazing that keep commenting on this story! Please continue because it's what keeps me motivated to write. Anyone else hoping that Seth comes back for MITB?**

Colby was down in Orlando at NXT working out with some of the rookies it was Wrestlemania week and he was finally going to lose the title to Jon. It was going to be a long week but a fun week Neysa had two months to go and this was going to be her last trip before the twins were born. They had gotten permission for her to travel to Florida on the company jet and she promised not to over do it during the week. Aubrey was way beyond excited because she was going to get to go to Disneyworld with her daddy one day and she was going to get to do some of the kid's activities at Axxess this year.

Colby was meeting Renee at a breakfast café and they were going to do a episode of her new series for the WWE Network called Unfiltered. It was a behind the scenes look at the WWE Superstars.

"Neys, I'm going to take Aubrey and drop her off with Steph and let her play with Murphy and Vaughn" Colby said as he was putting on Aubrey's sandals.

"Ok, are we all meeting for lunch?" Neysa called out from the bathroom.

"I think that is the plan" Colby replied as he grabbed Aubrey's backpack and headed towards the bathroom to give Neysa a good bye kiss.

"Take it easy this morning and text me if you need me, Jon is staying around with Lucas I think he is going to be down at the lobby for breakfast you can meet him." Colby said as he kissed Neysa.

"I'll see how I feel in a few minutes" Neysa said as she pecked Colby's lips a few more times.

"C'mon Daddy gotta go see Steph" Aubrey said as she tugged on Colby's leg.

"Tell Mommy and baby brother's bye" Colby said with a smile.

"Bye Mommy and bye brovers" Aubrey said as she patted Neysa's very large rounded tummy. She had now officially gained 38 lbs and it was all in her tummy, legs and feet.

"Bye baby girl have fun and be good" Neysa said as she leaned down and kissed Aubrey on the top of the head.

After Colby dropped Aubrey off he knew he was running late to meet Renee so he had texted her he was on his way.

"Welcome to the new edition of Unfiltered today we are talking with WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins" Renee said as they brought their breakfast to them.

"How are we doing Champ?" Renee asked as they are eating.

"I'm great, I love Wrestlemania week" Seth replied as he took a drink of his coffee.

"So what are you doing after this?" I'm going to a cross fit gym I have never been to before" Seth said as he smiled.

"You only do cross fit don't you?" Renee asked as she took a bite of her egg.

"Yes because I hate body building" Seth replied as he took a bite of his pancake

"You're going to go work off that pancake aren't you" Renee asked with a laugh.

"My philosophy is I don't diet I try and eat healthy but if you do cheat then you just work extra hard in the gym" Seth replied.

"I hear that you just bought a new house in Davenport" Renee asked.

"Yes, my wife and I just bought our forever home hopefully in a gated community. We have one daughter that is 21/2 and twins that are on the way so we needed more space than the condo that we had" Seth replied.

"Did you ever see yourself in this point of your life married with 3 kids?" Renee asked as she took a drink of her water.

"I didn't until around 4 years ago when I met and fell in love with my wife" Seth replied with a smile.

"Do you still have the batmobile?" Renee asked ( a black 2 door Cadillac that Seth calls the batmobile. )

"No I recently traded it in for a black Cadillac Escalade because it has more room for my kids" Seth replied with a smile.

Neysa made her way done to the lobby where the breakfast was set up and saw Jon sitting at a table with Lucas in a high chair. She walked over and sat down at the table and Lucas smiled and babbled excitedly at her.

"Good Morning my baby boy" Neysa said as she leaned over and kissed him on the head.

"I love you too darlin" Jon said with a laugh.

"I know you do darlin" Neysa winked at Jon.

"Want me to go and get you a plate?" Jon asked as he spooned rice cereal into Lucas's mouth.

"I can get it but thanks" Neysa said as she looked over at the line for the omelets.

"If you will give him his bottle then I will go get us some omelets, Colby would kill me if you went hungry" Jon smirked.

"He is too busy having breakfast with your wife to care" Neysa laughed.

"We are a weird bunch, by the way where is my goddaughter?" Jon asked as he wiped Lucas's face off as he squirmed.

"Colby dropped her off with Stephanie this morning she was going to take the girls swimming" Neysa said as she helped Lucas hold his bottle.

"I want to see her swim after breakfast" Jon said with a wink as he got up from the table to go and get them some omelets.

After breakfast Jon took Lucas upstairs for his morning nap it should be time for Renee to be back from the filming with Colby. Neysa decided to go and sit at the pool for a little while until Colby got back from the gym. She was sitting on one of the chairs in a cute sundress watching her daughter have a good time in the pool with her Uncle Paul. She got a text from a unknown number and looked down and it was a picture of Colby at the gym posing for a picture with a rather cute young female with the caption "Old habits die hard". Neysa forwarded the text to Colby and asked if he knew what was going on.

"It was just some fan wanting a picture, who sent it?" Colby texted back.

"I don't know I don't recognize the number" Neysa replied.

Colby looked down at his phone and he recognized the number it was Zahara. "When will she leave me the hell alone" he mumbled to himself.


	34. Chapter 34

Power Couple 34

 **I'm sorry about this being short I am out of town in training so I don't have alot of time. Please let me know what you think and thanks for all of the comments because I truly appreciate them**

Colby knew exactly who sent the text to Neysa and he was going to put an end to it right now. He looked all around the gym and didn't see her so he texted her.

"I know you sent a text to my wife so I know you are here at the gym, let's meet because I have something to tell you" Colby sent the message and toweled off and took a drink of his water. It was less than a minute when he heard his phone vibrate he looked down and saw that it was his wife.

"Hey babe" he said as he answered.

"Are you about done?" Neysa asked as she yawned.

"Almost, you sound tired babe, you probably need a nap before we go to lunch" Colby replied as he heard his phone beep he knew that was probably Zahara.

"I am tired I'm watching Aubrey play in the pool" Neysa said.

"Why don't you get her out and get her dried off and go and take a nap and I will be there soon baby" Colby said as he took a drink of his water.

"She isn't going to want to get out but I will try, please hurry back baby I really don't have the energy to deal with one of her tantrums" Neysa replied.

"I will babe, I love you" Colby said as he saw Zahara walk into the gym and his whole body stiffened.

"I love you too and hurry back" Neysa said as she hung up the phone.

"I thought you were sneaking around somewhere here" Colby said as Zahara walked up to him.

"I don't sneak anywhere, oh wait we used to do that didn't we" Zahara said with a smirk.

"That was a long time ago and one that I would like to forget" Colby replied.

"You can forget the way I made you scream" Zahara said in a suggestive tone.

"I have honestly, but I wanted to tell you to stay away from my wife, stay away from my children. Cut out the little high school games that you are playing on social media. I thought you would have learned your lesson from the last time you did this. This time I can make it so that you are banned from NXT Shows and WWE Shows permanently. Don't mess with my family" Colby said in a serious tone.

"Look at you now you must have really bought in to that Authority crap that you have been spewing out on tv" Zahara said as she went to touch Colby and he backed away.

"I mean it Zahara leave my wife alone, you need to move on with your life because we are never going to be together again. It was a huge mistake the first time and I learned from my mistake, I love my wife and I love my kids and I would never do anything to harm them" Colby made it clear.

"I saw your wife the other day and man has she put on the weight, I guess you don't like sex as much as you used to then" Zahara said with a laugh.

"My wife is pregnant with our twin boys and I love her even more because of that and she is all natural she doesn't have to have anything fake on her" Colby said as he pointed to Zahra's chest.

"You didn't mind it before" Zahara said with a seductive smile.

"That's before I found the real thing" Colby replied with a huge smile as he held up his hand with his wedding ring.

Neysa was lying down taking a nap Jon and Renee had brought Lucas down to the pool area when she got back from breakfast with Colby. He was in his stroller with the canopy up and Jon was in the pool with Aubrey. She didn't want to go back up with her mom and Jon said that he would play with her in the pool until Colby got back from the gym. Colby walked into the bedroom and saw that Neysa was asleep and walked over and kissed her softly and then went and grabbed a shower. He got out put on some shorts and tshirt and she was still asleep. He decided to go down to the pool to see if Jon and Renee were still there. He walked out to the pool area and Jon was sitting on a lounge chair with Aubrey who was eating ice cream.

"Hey baby girl, did Uncle J give you some ice cream?" Colby asked as he walked over.

'Daddy, where you go?" Aubrey asked as she put her hands up and wanted Colby to pick her up.

"Daddy had to go to work this morning then to the gym, were you good for Mommy?" Colby asked as he picked her up and sat down on a lounge chair with her. Aubrey nodded her head yes.

"Thanks for watching her so Neysa could take a nap" Colby said to Jon as he looked over at Renee who was holding a fussy Lucas.

"No problem I love my little princess" Jon said as he winked at Aubrey who laughed.

"I'm going to take Lucas up to the room so I can feed him he is getting hungry are we still going to lunch?" Renee asked as she got up from the lounge chair.

"I think so I need to go and check on Neysa how about I text you after I check on her" Colby replied.

"I'll text Joe and see if him and Gallina want to come along I think he had axxess this morning" Jon said.

"Lets go baby girl and check on Mommy" Colby said as he stood up and put Aubrey on his hip and headed towards the room.

Colby walked in and saw that Neysa was still asleep so he went and got some clothes for Aubrey took her to the living room area and changed her clothes. He then gave her the tablet to watch a video on so he could go and check on Neysa.

"Babe" he said as she sat down on the bed and gently rubbed her back and he leaned down to kiss her on the temple. Neysa slowly started to wake up and slowly opened her eyes "Baby" she whispered.

"It's me babe, are you ready to go and get some lunch?" Colby asked as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Ok" Neysa replied as Colby helped her to sit up on the bed, "Can you rub my feet for a minute please baby" Neysa asked as she rubbed her rounded tummy.

"For a kiss" Colby said as he leaned over to kiss Neysa and sat on the edge of the bed and took her feet and put them in his lap and began to rub them.

"Where's Aubrey?" Neysa asked as she yawned.

"In the living room on the tablet, she is all changed and ready to go" Colby replied with a smile.

"Let's go I bet she is hungry" Neysa said as she started to get off the bed.

"I think she's ok Jon gave her ice cream" Colby said with a laugh.

"That's why she loves staying with him" Neysa replied with a smirk.


	35. Chapter 35

Power Couple 35

 **I know it has been awhile since I updated I have been out of town for work. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please comment and let me know what you think. Again thanks for all of your support for this story.**

It had been a month and a half since Wrestlemania and it had been a long journey for Neysa and Colby but the twins had finally arrived. Neysa has been on bedrest for the past month so her mom had flown in from Connecticut to help out with Aubrey. The baby boys arrived only two weeks early which was good for twins. They had been in the hospital for 5 days and it was now time for them to come home. Neysa was sitting on the bed waiting on Colby to come back from the nurses station he was signing the discharge papers. She looked over at her baby boys Elijah (Eli) Tyler and Ethan Colby Lopez and couldn't believe that she was a mother of three it had been such a wild ride with Colby the last three years but she wouldn't change a thing. She was almost 24 years old had been married for 2 ½ years and was a mother of three. Colby came back in the room wearing black track pants and a Quad City Cross Fit T-Shirt and his hair in a knot in the back.

"Babe, we are all ready to take the boys home" Colby said as he walked over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You get Eli and I will get Ethan" Colby said as he began to strap the baby into the car seat. They were wearing little blue and white stripped sleepers with blue beanie caps. They were covered with blue blankets with their names embodied on them.

"Are you ready to go home boys" Neysa said softly as she finished buckling Eli into his car seat. He was looking at her while sucking on is passy.

"You're sister is waiting on you to get home" Colby said as he picked up Ethan's carrier and walked over and picked up Eli's carrier as the nurse walked in with a wheelchair for Neysa.

"Do I really have to ride in that" Neysa asked with a shake of her head.

"Sorry, hospital rules" the nurse said.

"Only because I have too" Neysa said as she sat down in the chair and put the diaper bag in her lap. Colby followed her with the two carries as they went out to the Escalade and he started to buckle the car seats in the back seat. Neysa sat in between the boys in the back.

"Let's go home baby boys" Neysa said as they headed home for the first time as a family.

It was not a smooth ride home because Ethan cried all the way there it seemed that he was suffering from colic and had been since he was a day old.

"We are almost home son then daddy will walk you around I promise" Colby said as he looked back at his son through the mirror. Colby had been walking Ethan around the hospital when he would have one of his colic attacks and it seemed to soothe him some. It seemed that he didn't like to be confined in the incubator he was fine most of the time if he was held or was laid in the bed with Neysa.

"He may have gas I'm going to put some more of the gas drops in his bottle when we get home those seem to help" Neysa said as she tried to soothe him by rubbing his tummy. The doctor had recommended that they use formula along with breast milk with the boys since it was going to be too much for Neysa to try and pump bottles for both boys.

"I'm glad that your mom is going to be there and that my mom is also there to help because I think we are going to need a lot of help" Colby replied.

"We have to make sure we spend some extra time with Aubrey when we get home I don't want her to feel left out" Neysa said as she looked at Colby.

"How about when the boys are down for their naps we watch Cinderella with her" Colby replied.

"That sounds like a plan and you can't fall asleep either" Neysa laughed.

"That was only one time babe" Colby smirked through the mirror.

They had finally arrived home and Colby got out of the SUV and opened the door and had taken Ethan's carrier out of the truck that allowed Neysa to get out then he walked over and sat the carrier down on the concrete while he unbuckled Eli and took his carrier out of the truck. Neysa had gotten the diaper bag out and her bag out of the truck and they headed inside where everyone was waiting on them.

"Daddy" Aubrey yelled excitedly as Colby walked into the foyer with the boys.

"Hey baby girl" Colby smiled as he continued to walk to the living room to put the carriers down and pick up his little girl.

"What about mommy?" Neysa asked with a smile as she saw that Aubrey was hugging Colby tightly around the neck as he rubbed her back.

"Hi" Aubrey said as she laid her head on Colby's shoulder.

"Can I have a hug and kiss" Neysa asked as she walked over to where Colby was standing.

Aubrey blew her a kiss but she wasn't going to let go of her daddy she hadn't seen him in a couple of days.

"I love you baby girl" Neysa said as she leaned down and kissed Aubrey on the head.

"Luv you "Aubrey said as she smiled at her mom.

"I thought I heard you all come inside" Lynn said as she came in from the kitchen and went over and looked down at the carriers to see her grandsons.

"Go ahead mom I know you can't wait to get your hands on them, take Eli because I need to put some colic drops in Ethan's bottle" Neysa said with a laugh.

"Is he still having colic?" Lynn asked as she picked up Eli and started to rub his little back.

"Yes, he was not a happy camper on the way home" Neysa said as she picked up the carrier and carried it to the kitchen and put it on the counter. She then took the can of formula and poured it into the bottle and added the drops to it. She then took another bottle and poured the formula into it and handed it to her mom to feed Eli.

"I will feed Ethan and you can feed Eli" Neysa said with a smile as she took Ethan out of his carrier and walked to the living room to set down and feed him.

"Have you been a good girl for Mimi?" Colby asked as he is sitting on the couch with Aubrey in his lap.

"I good" Aubrey said as she leans up against his chest and looks over at his brothers.

"Good girl, when the boys take their nap want to watch a movie with mommy and daddy" Colby said as he leans down and kisses her temple

"I take nap" Aubrey said as she continues to look at her brothers.

"You already took your nap?" Neysa asked as she took Ethan and began to pat his back to get him to burp.

"Yes she took a short one before you got here" Lynne said as she finished feeding the bottle to Eli.

"Good girl" Neysa replied with a smile as Ethan started to cry like he usually did after he was fed.

"Let me see if I can get him to stop" Colby said as he went to put Aubrey down on the couch.

"No my daddy" Aubrey said as she clung to Colby.

"Aubrey, why don't you go and give mommy some love now" Colby said trying to divert a temper tantrum.

"I haven't had any since we got home" Neysa replied as she gave Ethan to Colby and picked Aubrey up and put her in her lap.

"Why he cry?" Aubrey asked as she looked over at her baby brother crying as Colby was rocking him in his arms rubbing his back.

"His tummy hurts after he eats sometimes" Neysa replied as she ran her fingers through Aubrey's curly hair.

"He needs a passy" Aubrey said as she pointed to hers on the table. They only let her have hers when she was going to sleep now.

"That's a good idea baby girl" Colby smiled as he walked over to the diaper bag and grabbed Ethan's passy out of the side it has his name on it.

"Welcome to our life" Neysa said with a smile as her mom was now burping Eli and Colby had Ethan and she was holding Aubrey.

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe" Colby smiled at her.


	36. Chapter 36

Power Couple 35

 **I hope you enjoy this one because I think it's about to wrap up, let me know what you think please.**

It had been a long couple of weeks since Colby and Neysa had brought the boys home from the hospital. It had been a tough transition for Aubrey because she was not the center of attention to her parents any more. Neysa and Colby were trying their best not to have her feel left out but the boys were taking up most of their time especially Ethan whose colic was in full effect. Colby had woken up when he heard Ethan's cries he had put the monitor by his side of the bed so Neysa could get some sleep.

"I'm coming son" he mumbled to himself as he got up from bed and hurried to the nursery before Ethan could wake up Eli, they had put them in the same room but in different baby beds. It didn't work because when he got to the nursery Eli was awake and had let out a soft whimper as he saw his daddy come into the room.

"Let me get your brother situated then I will get you too buddy" Colby said as he leaned down and kissed Eli on the head as he walked over and took Ethan out of the baby bed. "Shh, baby boy or you're going to wake up mommy and let's not do that this morning ok". He then laid Ethan on the changing table and started to change his diaper and noticed a little rash so he got the rash cream and spread some on his bottom before he put the dry diaper on him. "Let me change your brother then we will go and get some breakfast" Colby said as he laid Ethan in the bouncy chair so he could change Eli's diaper. After diapers were changed he grabbed both boys and carried them to the kitchen where he placed them in the bouncy chairs that they kept in there. Colby then grabbed two bottles from the refrigerator and ran them under the warm water and tested them. Ethan was letting his dad know that he was not being fast enough and then Eli joined him. "Boys, daddy is going as fast as I can hold on" Colby said as he went over to the table and started to feed each boy their bottle using both hands. "Daddy really needs his coffee" Colby mumbled with a smile as he watched his son's greedily eating their breakfast." If the WWE Universe could see the former WWE Champion now I think they would have a good laugh because I look so tough doing this "Colby said to the boys with a laugh. After Eli had finished Colby took him out of the bouncy chair and began to rub his back and burp him and put him back in the seat. He then took Ethan out and began to burp him and he spit up a little on his daddy. "Thanks son I appreciate that" Colby said as he walked over to the island and took a baby wipe and wiped off his son's face and then his shoulder. He then went and laid Ethan on the couch and put a pillow around him so he wouldn't fall off so he could go and get Eli out of the kitchen. He then took the chair with Eli in it and took it to the living room and put it on the couch and sat down with Ethan and began to rub the little boy's back as he rocked the bouncy seat with Eli in it and laid his head back on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Neysa woke up and saw that Colby wasn't in bed so she checked the video monitor on his side of the bed and saw that the boys were not in their beds. She got out of bed went to the bathroom then she went to Aubrey's room to check on her and saw that she was still asleep. She then made her way downstairs and saw Colby lying on the couch with both boys and had to smile. She grabbed her phone and took a picture and posted on Instagram #daddy'sboys. She then walked over and made sure both boys were ok and went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. It was just a few minutes when she heard her daughter coming down the stairs which they were teaching her to slide down them on her bottom first before she tried walking down them. She went and saw Aubrey almost down the stair and Neysa held her finger to her mouth to tell her to be quiet. She then helped her down the last few stairs and picked her up and walked with her to the kitchen.

"Why we be quiet?" Aubrey asked as Neysa sat her down at the table in her booster seat.

"Because daddy and the boy are asleep in the living room" Neysa said as she went to grab a sippy cup of milk from the refrigerator and give it to Aubrey with a banana.

"Why?" Aubrey asked as she took a bite of the banana why had been her favorite word since the boys had come home.

"Because daddy didn't want them to wake me and you up this morning" Neysa replied as she took some cereal and poured it in a bowl for Aubrey and gave it to her.

"Daddy go to work?" Aubrey asked as she ate the cheerios.

"No, daddy isn't going to work he is going to take you to the little gym today if you want to go" Neysa replied with a smile as she took a drink of her coffee.

"No brovers" Aubrey asked with excitement.

"No brothers they are going to stay at home with mommy" Neysa replied with a smile.

"I go wif daddy" Aubrey said with a huge smile.

Colby woke up when he felt Ethan moving around on his chest and looked down to see the little boy about to start to cry so he rubbed his back and looked over to the table for his passy. He gave it to him and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Aubrey and Neysa sitting at the table.

"Morning baby" Neysa said as Colby walked over and kissed her and handed Ethan to her and then he walked over and kissed Aubrey on the head.

"Morning baby girl" Colby said as he went to get a cup of coffee.

"I go wif you to gym today" Aubrey said as she clapped her hands.

"I think we can do that" Colby said with a smile as he looked into the living room to make sure that Eli was still asleep.

"No brovers" Aubrey said to Colby with a serious look on her face.

"No the boys are going to stay with mommy" Colby said with a smile.

"I can feel the love" Neysa said with a slight laugh.

"She loves them but she will always be a daddy's girl" Colby replied with a smirk.


	37. Chapter 37

Power Couple 36

I hope you are still enjoying this story, I have a few surprises coming in the next few chapter so please let me know what you think.

The twins were now 4 months old and had personalities of their own, Eli was the calm baby who was always smiling, Ethan was the vocal baby and had no problem letting you know it. Aubrey loved being the big sister because she got to be bossy which suited her personality perfectly because she had been in control since the day she was born. Colby and Neysa had hired a housekeeper/nanny to help Neysa out because it was too much for her to handle on her own. Colby had gone back on the road when the twins were six weeks old. He had taken Aubrey on a tour that was in the tri cities for live shows she loved the extra time she got to spend with her daddy. Neysa was going to drive into Chicago for RAW with the boys.

"Aubrey are you ready to go down for breakfast?" Colby called out from the bathroom of the hotel.

"I need my shoes daddy" Aubrey replied as she was struggling to get her sandals on.

"I'll help you baby" Colby said as he came out of the bathroom and walked over and helped his daughter strap her sandals on.

"We going to see Uncle D and Aunt Ney" Aubrey asked as Colby grabbed his wallet and keys and they headed down to the restaurant.

"Let's go baby girl I bet they are waiting on us" Colby said as he took her hand and they headed towards the elevator.

They walked in and saw Renee sitting with Lucas who was eating some yogurt well he had more on his face then in his mouth apparently.

"Hey buddy, is that good?" Colby asked as he leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"Hi, baby girl" Renee said as Aubrey sat down beside her at the table.

"Hi Aunt Ney" Aubrey replied.

"What do you want to eat Aubrey?" Colby asked as he looked over at the buffet.

"Waffles" Aubrey said as she pointed to the waffle maker.

"I will be right back sit her with Aunt Renee" Colby replied as he walked over to the waffle maker.

"Where is Uncle J?" Aubrey asked as Renee began to wipe off Lucas face.

"He is still asleep" Renee replied with a smile.

"Why?" Aubrey asked as watched her daddy make her waffles.

"Because he was really tired after last night's match" Renee replied as she gave Lucas his sippy cup of milk he was now one year old.

Colby came back with a waffle for Aubrey with some fruit and some eggs and fruit for himself. "Do you want milk or juice?" Colby asked Aubrey.

"Apple Juice peas" Aubrey replied as Renee started to cut up the waffle for her to eat.

"Do you want anything Renee?" Colby asked

"I'm good thanks" Renee replied as she finished cutting up the waffle for Aubrey.

Colby came back with the juice and his coffee and sat down to eat as Renee started now that Lucas was finished.

"When are Neysa and the boys coming in?" Renee asked as she took a bite of her omelet.

"They should be here this afternoon" Colby replied with a huge smile.

"I can't wait to see them" Renee said with a smile.

"Me either" Colby replied as he looked over at Aubrey who was really eating the waffles.

Colby had Aubrey backstage when Paul came up to him and started to tickle Aubrey who was squealing with laughter. "Uncle Paul no no" Aubrey said through the laugther.

"You're mommy used to be ticklish just like you" Paul said as he loved the sound of her laughter.

"She still is" Colby replied with a smirk.

Neysa had decided to make the drive to Chicago with the boys by herself it was only about a hour and half away from home. She had them buckled into their carseats and had given them their passy's and their favorite toy and blankets.

"Ok boys lets go see Daddy and Aubrey" Neysa said as they started out on the road. She had put on Sesame Street on the DVD player to keep them occupied while they were traveling. They like their sister loved Elmo and Cookie Monster. They were half way there when Eli started to whimper and cry so she pulled into convenient store parking lot and got out to check on Eli. She checked his diaper and found it was wet so she laid him down on the front seat and changed him then she checked Ethan but he was dry.

"All dry so let's get going" Neysa said as she got back in the SUV and turned off the DVD and turned on some softy lullaby music the boys listened to at night time. She was hoping that they would fall asleep the rest of the way. Colby had texted her "Hey baby how far away are you?" She had the phone on Bluetooth so she could answer him hands-free.

"We have about 45 minutes left, I had to stop to change Eli" she replied.

"Is everything ok?" Colby asked worried he wasn't thrilled with the idea of her traveling with the boys by herself but Neysa was adamant that she could do this.

"We're fine baby I promise" Neysa replied as she looked back at the boys who were now asleep in the backseat.

"I can't wait for you to get here "Colby said as he looked over at Aubrey sitting on the couch playing with her Barbie's.

"I have missed you too what is my daughter doing?" Neysa asked as she kept driving on the highway.

"She is playing with her Barbie's" Colby replied.

"Tell her mommy loves her and will see her soon" Neysa said.

"I will baby and please be careful" Colby replied as he grabbed some goldfish crackers in a snack cup and gave them to Aubrey as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Colby said as Jon came in as holding Lucas by the hand as he toddled along beside him.

"Hey look at little man walking" Colby said as he clapped his hands towards Lucas.

"Once he gets the hang of it by himself I'm going to be afraid he is going to out run me and Renee" Jon replied with a laugh.

"I thought the boys were going to be here" Jon asked as he sat down on the couch with Lucas.

"I just talked to her and she should be here soon" Colby said anxiously.


	38. Chapter 38

Power Couple 38

 **Thank You all for continuing to read and comment on this story! It means the world to me so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been almost 2 hours since Colby had talked to Neysa and she said they were only 45 minutes away. He had tried to text her, call her and she was not answering. He was beyond worried he was pacing the floor backstage. Jon was worried about Colby if Neysa didn't call back soon he thought that his best friend might have a breakdown.

"Paul, have you heard from Neysa?" Colby asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"No, should I have?" Paul replied with a perplexed look on his face.

"She was supposed to be here over an hour ago and I can't get in touch with her, she isn't answering her phone" Colby said as he had a worried look on his face.

"Have you tracked her phone?" Paul asked as he started to get worried himself.

"No let me check" Colby said as he started to fiddle with his phone and looked on the tracker just as his phone started to ring.

"Hello" Colby asked in a hurry

"Is this Colby Lopez?" the lady asked

"Yes" Colby replied with panic

"This is Mercy General Hospital and it appears your wife was hit by a car and is now in our emergency room along with your sons." The Nurse stated.

"Are they ok?" Colby asked as he was about to be sick as panic was now spreading through his body and his heart was pounding so fast his ears were pounding.

"Your wife is in surgery now and now your sons just have some scrapes and bruises" The nurse replied softly.

"Ok I'm on my way" Colby said in a hurry he had to get there fast.

"Mr. Lopez please breathe and relax don't get into an accident getting here can you please have someone drive you " the nurse replied.

"I'll be ok I promise" Colby said as his body was now shaking. He hung up the phone and Paul could tell something had happened because Colby's face was now white and he was visibly shaken up.

"Colby what's wrong" Paul asked hurridly

"Accident, Neysa's in surgery and the boys are ok just banged up" Colby replied as he ran his hands over his face.

"Listen, I'm going to send Steph with you to the hospital what hospital is it?" Paul asked as he started to Call Steph on the phone.

"Mercy" Colby replied softly as he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Colby, look at me son" Paul said as Colby had a blank look on his face.

"Where is Aubrey?" Paul asked as he waited for Steph to answer the phone.

"Jon" Colby mumbled.

"Baby, there has been an accident and Neysa and the boys are at Mercy Hospital I need for you to take Colby there asap" Paul said.

"Shit, are they ok? How is Colby? Where is Aubrey?" Stephanie blurted out.

"I don't know what their conditions are and she is with Jon, just please hurry because Colby is about to lose it" Paul replied.

"I'm going to be sick" Colby said as he grabbed his mouth and everything came out at once.

"Fu*k" I gotta go Colby is sick hurry meet me in my office" Paul said as he helped Colby to his office to get him cleaned up.

"Sorry" Colby mumbled as he wiped his face with the cool towel that Paul had given him.

"It's ok but I need you to calm down and get yourself together so you can go to the hospital with Steph, Neysa and the boys need you" Paul replied.

"She has to be ok and I need Aubrey" Colby said as he looked around for his daughter.

"Aubrey is with Jon and Renee she's ok" Paul replied as Steph came running into the office.

"I need to go to the hospital" Colby said softly

"I'm going to take you are you ready?" Steph asked as she touched his arm.

Stephanie and Colby were in a black SUV being driven by security to the hotel they were dropped off at the ER. Colby almost ran inside and asked about his baby boys and his wife. Neysa was still in surgery so they took him back to the room where the boys were being care for. He could hear the cries of Ethan he would know those anywhere and it broke his heart to hear his son he wondered how long he had been crying. He walked in and saw a nurse was sitting in a chair trying to comfort him and he looked down and saw that Eli was asleep in the bed with the rails up.

"Ethan, Daddy is here" Colby said as he walked over and the little boy reached for him in almost a panic. Colby took him in his arms and looked him over and saw a few bruises on him and a couple of scratches on him from the seat belt apparently. He held him close to his chest and rubbed his back.

"Shh, Daddy is here now " Colby whispered to him as his little fist clung to Colby's shirt. Eli had woke up when he heard his Daddy's voice and began to whimper. Stephanie walked over to pick the little boy up and noticed that he must be sore because he cried out when she lifted him out of the bed. He was reaching for Colby so the nurse put the rails down on the bed and told Colby to lay down in it so he did and Steph gave him Eli and he hugged them both to his chest.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere I promise" Colby said as he rocked them as they lay on his chest and he rocked them. It had been awhile and Neysa was finally out of surgery they had put her in a room and told Colby he could he could go and see her. He sent the boys back to the hotel with Stephanie they were asleep and he didn't want them to be at the hospital. Colby walked into the room and saw that Neysa's arm was in a cast she was hooked up to monitors and to a ventilator it was almost to much for him to take. Apparently the driver had hit her side of the SUV and she broke her arm, her ribs and had a punctured lung. She had cuts along her beautiful face so Colby walked over and leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple.

"I love you baby" Colby said as he ran his hand through her hair and then took her hand and held onto it. They had given him a bag with all of her belongings that included her wedding set, necklace and earrings. The Doctor had told him that she was still sedated and they would keep her that way for a while because of the ventilator.

"I'm here babe, I'm not going anywhere, it's my turn to take care of you" Colby whispered as tears streamed down his face.


	39. Chapter 39

Power Couple 39

 **Comments are appreciated and welcomed! Please leave one**

Colby was sitting in the recliner next to Neysa's bed and decided to face time Aubrey because Jon had called and said she was upset.

"Hey baby girl" Colby said as he put on a brave face for his daughter.

"Daddy where are you?" Aubrey asked as she was sitting on Jon's lap on the hotel bed.

"I'm at the hospital with Mommy she had an accident but she is going to be ok sweetie" Colby replied.

"I want you" Aubrey said with a sad face.

"Listen baby girl, daddy needs to stay with mommy tonight so she won't be alone you're going to stay with Uncle J and Aunt Ney and Papa is going to come and get you in the morning" Colby tried to assure her.

"I see you in the morning?" Aubrey asked with a yawn.

"Papa will bring you to see me in the morning but you need to get ready for bed" Seth replied as this was tearing his heart into. Aubrey had only spent the night over at his dad's house or his mom's a couple of times.

"I love you" Aubrey said as she rubbed her eyes

"I love you to baby girl, good night and sweet dreams" Colby said as she smiled at his daughter.

"She's in good hands bro don't worry" Jon said as she rocked the little girl in his arms.

"I know and thanks for helping out call me if you need anything" Seth replied as he yawned.

"Get some sleep if you can" Jon replied as he looked down to see Aubrey almost asleep already.

"I'll try Neysa is still under sedation" Colby said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's probably best right now so she can heal" Jon replied as he continued to rock Aubrey.

"It's just hard to watch man" Colby said.

"She was there for you so it's your time bro" Jon replied.

"I'm going to take care of her I promise" Colby said as he turned off the phone.

Stephanie had asked the hotel staff to bring up a portable crib to her suit so she could put the boys in it. The hospital had given her some formula to tide them over for the night and the morning. She and Paul had gotten them fed and put them down in the crib for hopefully the night.

"It has been a long time since we have had to put babies to bed and never two at one time" Paul said to Stephanie as they lay in bed.

"I'm just glad we are able to help out" Stephanie replied.

"Mom and Lynne should be here in the morning" Paul said as he rubbed Stephane's back.

"They are taking them home?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes and Colby's dad is going to take Aubrey with him" Paul replied.

"I'm glad that she is with Jon and Renee tonight because I don't think I could handle all three of them together" Stephanie said.

"We could handle it we are the McMahon-Levesque's the Authority "Paul chuckled.

Renee and Jon were in the king size bed with Lucas and Aubrey in the middle of them all of them were peacefully sleeping until Aubrey woke Jon up.

"What's wrong princess?" Jon asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"bad dream" Aubrey said as she snuggled up closer to her Uncle J.

"Shh its ok baby girl, Uncle J won't let anything happen" Jon said as he rocked the little girl on his chest until she fell back to sleep. Renee looked over and saw that Jon had Aubrey on his chest and she smiled she loved that he loved his goddaughter and was a comfort to her now.

Colby was asleep in the recliner covered with a blanket but woke up when he heard some noises in the room. He looked over and saw the nurse checking his wives vitals and changing her IV bag.

"Is she ok?" Colby asked softly.

"Her vitals are good "the nurse replied.

"How much longer will she be on the ventilator?" Colby asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Probably a couple of days to give the lung time to heal" the nurse said with a smile.

"Will she be sedated the whole time?" Colby asked with a worried look on his face.

"More than likely yes, the rest really does speed up the healing time" the nurse replied.

"If it helps her heal faster then I will learn to deal with it" Colby replied as he looked at his wife all hooked up to monitors and the ventilator.

"Just talk to her I believe that she can still hear you" the nurse said with a smile.

"Thank You" Colby replied with a smile.

The next thing Colby realized was he heard some voices in the room and looked up and saw his dad standing next to Neysa's bed talking to her.

"Hi, where is Aubrey?" Colby asked as he got up and walked over and kissed his wife on the temple.

"She is with Brandon in the cafeteria I wanted to see Neysa before I brought her up" Ron replied.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for her to see her mom like this, what if I go down to the cafeteria and see here there before you go" Colby said.

"I think that's a good idea, I'll go with you" Ron replied.

"I hope they have some good coffee" Colby laughed. "I'll be back in minute baby I'm going to go and say bye to Aubrey, dad and Brandon are going to take her home" Colby said as he brushed her back and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Don't tell daddy that Uncle B gave you a doughnut for breakfast" Brandon told Aubrey as she giggled.

Colby smiled as he saw his daughter eating a chocolate doughnut and had the chocolate smeared on her face.

"Morning baby girl" Colby said as he went and hugged his little girl.

"Hi daddy" Aubrey said with a big smile.

"Is that good?" Colby asked as he winked at Brandon.

"Renee said that she had given her yogurt and a banana before we got there" Brandon said to Colby.

"It's ok she deserves a treat today" Colby replied as he sat her in his lap and just hugged her for a minute.


	40. Chapter 40

Power Couple 40

 **A/N I can't believe we are at 40 chapters and almost a 100 reviews/comments. I couldn't have made it this far without your interest in this story. Thanks for sticking with it and again please leave a comment**. **This is a short chapter I will make it up with the next one.**

Neysa has been taken off the ventilator but was still in the hospital for at least another day. Colby had been with her during most of the day then her mom came to stay with her so he could go home and take care of the kids and tuck them in bed at night.

"Aubrey, we can watch Frozen in daddy's bedroom but you have to promise to go to sleep ok baby girl" Colby said as he was rocking Eli in his arms trying to soothe the little boy.

"I sleep with you" Aubrey asked as she held onto her favorite blanket and baby doll.

"Ok, just for tonight" Colby replied as they walked towards his bedroom and he helped Aubrey on the bed and pulled the comforter back for her to crawl under the covers. He then walked around and laid Eli beside her on the bed and he started to whimper.

"Just a second son" Colby said as he grabbed the remote and crawled into bed and turned on the tv and started the movie. He then picked up Eli and laid him on his chest and rubbed his back to settle him down.

"I know you miss mommy and so does daddy" Colby whispered to his son.

"Me too" Aubrey said as she moved over to sit next to her daddy in the bed.

"Mommy should be home tomorrow but she is still sick so we have to take good care of her" Colby replied with a smile and leaned down and kissed his daughter on the top of the head.

"I help you daddy, I'm a big girl" Aubrey said with a smile

"I know your daddy's helper" Colby replied with a smile as he continued to rub his son's back.

Colby leaned back into the pillows as he watched the movie on the tv for what the felt like the 100th time. He looked down and saw that Eli had finally fallen asleep he didn't know if he wanted to risk it by moving him.

Neysa had been asleep in the hospital bed and was calling out for Colby during her sleep. Lynne looked up from the recliner and saw that she was still asleep but was restless.

"Shh, sweetie" Lynne said as she ran her hand through Neysa's hair. I was hard to watch her daughter lying in the hospital bed helpless.

Neysa woke up with a startled expression and asked for Colby.

"He's at home with the kids sweetie" Lynne replied.

"Oh" Neysa said with a painful expression on her face.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Lynne asked as she rubbed Neysa's arm.

"No, I want my husband" Neysa said as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh sweetie, why don't we face time him I'm sure he is still awake" Lynne suggested.

"I don't want to wake up the kids" Neysa said as she wiped the tears away with her fingers.

"Let's try ok" Lynne said as she went over and picked up her phone and tried Colby. He heard his phone and looked over at the nightstand and saw that it was Lynne and his heart almost stopped.

"Hello" Colby said softly trying not to wake up Aubrey who had fallen asleep beside him and Eli who was asleep on his chest.

"Hi" Neysa said through the tears that Colby saw falling on her cheeks.

"What's wrong babe?" Colby asked as he sat up and laid Eli down on the bed gently.

"I hurt" Neysa replied as she was calming down just seeing her husband's face and hearing his voice.

"Have you told the nurse?" Colby asked as he hated to see his wife cry or in any kind of pain.

"No, I don't want any more drugs they make me feel funny" Neysa replied.

"They take away the pain babe, please let them give you some so you can sleep" Colby said as he looked down and saw Eli moving around so he rubbed his back to settle him.

"Is that Aubrey?" Neysa asked

"Yes, we were watching Frozen in the bedroom and she fell asleep" Colby replied as he moved the phone so Neysa could see their daughter sleeping.

"I miss them" Neysa said softly

"They miss you too baby, Eli was being fussy so I brought him in here with us and he is asleep" Colby said as he showed Neysa Eli asleep.

"He needs to be in his bed" Neysa replied.

"I will baby, I just didn't want to wake him by moving him" Colby said as he pulled the phone up so he could see his wife.

"Please let the nurse give you some pain meds so you can sleep" Colby pleaded.

"I wish you were here, I know that's selfish but you always take care of me" Neysa said as she had stopped crying.

"I will be there first thing in the morning babe, I promise as soon as Lauren gets here to watch the kids" Colby replied.

"I love you" Neysa said

"I love you to babe, please take your meds and get some sleep" Colby replied.


	41. Chapter 41

**Wow I know it's been awhile since I posted this story, I have had major writer's block with it but I hope that you are still interested. Who else loved the Rollins vs Balor match last night? I was disappointed that Seth didn't win the title I for one think that he deserved it.**

It had been a wild ride the last couple of years for the Lopez household Seth had taken on more of a role with creative and was working with Paul (Triple H) more backstage. His wrestling academy Black and Brave was very successful and he also devoted a lot of time to that along with his wife and his kids. They were growing faster than he liked he couldn't believe that Aubrey was going to start Kindergarten this year and that the twins we now toddlers who were so full of energy that they kept him on his toes. They truly were his sons in every sense of the word with their dark brown curls and chocolate eyes and their constant need to wrestle each other and jump off the furniture. They loved going with their daddy to the gym and especially to Black and Brave and getting to play in the ring with him and their Uncle Joe and Uncle Jon. It was usually Jackson who was now 6 and Lucas who was now 3 and Ethan and Eli who were now 2 against their daddy's they were called the Shield 2.0. Aubrey was still a daddy's girl but she also loved doing girly things with her mommy now also like going to get their nails done and playing Barbie dolls and she was taking ballet classes. Her daddy called her his little ballerina and he had even been to a couple of her recitals where he would bring her flowers that made her feel really special. It was Summerslam Weekend and it was being held in New York and Colby and Neysa had decided to bring the kids for the weekend since it would be the last time they could do it for awhile since Aubrey was going to be starting school.

Colby and Neysa were sitting in the airport waiting on their flight as Neysa was handing out snacks to keep the kids occupied until it was time to board the plane. Seth was scrolling through is phone checking his messages and making sure everything was in order for when they arrived at the hotel. He had some interviews to do and he was supposed to help Paul out with NXT Takeover on Saturday Night. He was interrupted by his daughter when she shook his leg trying to get his attention

"Daddy, it's stuck it won't play anymore" Aubrey said as she handed Colby the Ipad.

"Let me see" Colby said as he took the IPad and saw that it had lost the Wi-Fi signal and he got it back and handed it back to Aubrey "It's all fixed baby girl"

"Thanks daddy and I'm not a baby anymore" Aubrey said as she continued to watch her movie.

"You will always be daddy's baby girl" Colby said as he leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Elijah Lopez you stop that right now little boy" Neysa said sternly as Eli looked up from what he was doing at his mommy and Neysa laid her head on Colby's shoulder "I'm tired and we haven't even gotten on the plane yet".

"You are super mommy and have been going since before the crack of dawn this morning" Colby replied as he leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

Colby looked over at Eli who was still dropping his goldfish on the ground "Eli, mommy just told you to stop doing that, I want you to get down bring me those goldfish then your going to pick those off from the ground and put them in the garbage"

"Why does he listen to you and not me?" Neysa asked as she saw Eli toddle over and give Colby his snack.

"Because I'm the daddy" Colby replied with a smile

Colby had a interview and a VIP Meet and greet to do with Joe and Jon so they decided to bring the boys along.

"Welcome to Off the Ropes with Jonathon Coachman, I'm here with WWE Superstars Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose who look like they have some guests with them.

"These are my sons, Ethan and Eli who are 2 Seth said with a smile, This is my son Jackson who is 6 Roman said with a grin and this is my son Lucas who is 3 Dean laughed.

"We like to call them the Shield 2.0 the future" Seth said with is smirk as he ruffled Ethan's hair.

"So tell me boys who wins the matches you or your dads?" Coach asked

"We do because their old" Jackson replied with a huge smile.

"I like it already talking the smack" Coach said with a huge smile and nod of the head.

"Did you expect anything less from our boys?" Dean said with his laugh

After the interview was done Colby, Joe and Jon took the boys to the VIP meet and greet and let them met some of the fans and they really thought they were hot stuff especially Jackson. A lot of pictures were taken by WWE of the boys with their dads and the photographer was going to share them with the marketing team to see if they could come up with a advertising campaign. Colby noticed that the twins were getting tired it had been a very busy day for them. He laid their blankets down behind the autograph table and laid them down gave them their passy's and they fell asleep. He looked over and saw that Lucas was sitting in Jon's lap with his sippy cup almost asleep as Jon was trying to sign autographs. Jackson was the only one that was up and about and he was having a good time greeting all of the kids and introducing them to his dad. Colby smiled as he thought about the first time the Shield had an autograph signing and now that they were husbands and fathers what a wild ride it had been.


End file.
